The Mighty Magician and The Thief
by Perfect Maid Haruka
Summary: Arme seorang pesulap terkenal telah diselamatkan oleh seorang anak jalanan yang ternyata adalah seorang pencuri ulung buronan no.1. Karena berhutang nyawa, Arme memohon izin untuk menjadikannya tahanan rumah di mansionnya. Siapa gerangan yang mengincar nyawanya? Akankah pelaku percobaan pembunuhan ini terungkap? /Bad summary, additional genre: romance & mystery, Rated T for safe/
1. Mysterious Black Hooded Person

Author: Fic pertama saia yang benar-benar berupa cerita di fandom game ini dan fic saia yang pertama mengambil genre Drama pula. /Haha/

Arme: Yay! /claps/

Author: Lho? Mana yang lain?

Arme: Belum hadir~

Author: /Sigh~/ Well ga perlu banyak chit-chat lagi, I present you:

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 1 : Mysterious Black Hooded Person**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase isn't mine but trademark of KoG

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

Gelap.. Kemudian sebuah lampu menyorot ke arah tirai ungu dengan pola bintang di bagian bawahnya. Seorang pria bertuxedo berdiri dalam terangnya cahaya lampu sorot. Dengan wibawanya ia mengangkat _microphone_ di tangannya dan menyambut kerumunan orang yang telah menanti dengan tidak sabar kehadiran idola mereka. Tak lama kemudian pria itu undur diri dari panggung bersamaan dengan terbukanya tirai ungu di belakang. Tampaklah sebuah meja dan _pot_ ungu tua diatasnya tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaaan sang idola. Penonton mulai gaduh, bertanya-tanya satu sama lain meskipun mereka tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak memiliki jawaban. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis imut yang mereka cari-cari.

"Hey, let's take it easy!" Ujar gadis itu.

Salah seorang penonton menunjuk ke langit gedung diikuti oleh beberapa yang lain. Sedetik kemudian semua mata tertuju ke langit-langit dimana seorang gadis berambut ungu violet dikuncir satu dengan warna mata senada mengenakan kostum pertunjukannya yang paling difavoritkan, kostum _battle mage, _duduk di atas _long staff_ yang melayang-layang diatas area penonton. Penonton pun bersorak sorai memanggil namanya.

"ARME! ARME! ARME!"

"WE LOVE YOU ARME!"

Dan bermacam-macam lainnya. Arme si pesulap cilik melayang diatas _staff_nya menuju panggung kemudian menapakkan kakinya di atas lantai kayu panggung pertunjukannya. Ia memasukkan _long staff_nya ke dalam _pot_ di meja kemudian menarik keluar.. kelinci. Beberapa kelinci, merpati dan hamster ia keluarkan sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan _short staff_nya keluar dari _pot_. Penonton tertawa dengan pertunjukan sulap penuh humor yang selalu dilakukannya, meski sebenarnya itu semua bukanlah suatu kesengajaan. Arme menyeringai dan menunjukkan _short staff_nya kepada penonton.

"Akhirnya _short staff_ku ketemu juga, hehehe." Para penonton tertawa karena kepolosannya.

Pertunjukan berlangsung dengan penuh tawa, tanpa menyadari sepasang mata scarlet mengawasi setiap gerak gerik si pesulap dari balik tudung jubah hitamnya.

Setelah pertunjukan usai, penonton meninggalkan gedung menuju rumah masing-masing. Terkecuali untuk sang bintang Arme, manager dan beberapa staf yang membersihkan sampah sisa-sisa pertunjukan.

"Arme, tidakkah kau mengantuk? Ini sudah pukul 11.45 malam." Tanya managernya yamg berambut pirang panjang dan berpakaian serba merah.

"Masih ada beberapa surat lagi. Tunggulah sebentar, ya?" Pintanya memohon. Ia masih asik membaca segunung surat penggemar yang diterimanya tadi. Sang manager menghela nafas.

"Baiklah kalau kau bersikeras. Aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"Terimakasih manager! Akan kuselesaikan secepatnya!" Katanya bersemangat lalu managernya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sang manager berjalan di lorong yang agak gelap dan berpapasan dengan seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam. Ia melirik ke arah orang bertudung itu, Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena kurangnya cahaya. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak ketika berpapasan dengan orang itu, tapi ia menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke toilet.

Arme dalam ruangannya tengah membaca surat terakhirnya ketika terdengar ketukan di pintu.

"Kau kah itu manager?" Tanyanya masih tak lepas dari surat ditangannya.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam memasuki ruangan dan mengunci pintu dibelakangnya. Arme yang telah selesai membaca suratnya terkejut melihat siapapun itu dari kaca riasnya. Seorang berjubah itu mengeluarkan pisau merah dari balik jubahnya dan berusaha menyerang Arme. Arme dengan sigap menghindar, mengambil _short staff_ dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengeluarkan sengatan listrik ke arah orang itu.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" Sejurus kemudian orang itu tersengat oleh arus listrik dan mengerang kesakitan. Suara seorang lelaki.

Arus listrik gedung terpengaruh oleh sambaran petir Arme, lampu berkedip-kedip, menyala semakin terang kemudian pecah berkeping-keping, menimbulkan percikan api. Gedung pun gelap gulita karena arus listrik terputus dari sekering untuk menghindari konsleting.

Manager yang baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung tahu kalau Arme lah penyebabnya dan segera kembali.

Arme yang ketakutan dengan gemetar mengambil _long staff_ dengan bantuan cahaya dari listriknya. Ia membakar pintu yang terkunci dengan apinya.

"FIRE BUST!" Pintu naas itu pun hangus menjadi abu dalam beberapa detik.

Arme berlari keluar meninggalkan pria bertudung yang terkapar di lantai. Ia berlari kemanapun kakinya pergi dan menabrak sang manager yang juga tengah mencarinya.

"Ow, Arme? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya panik.

"Ada seorang pria bertudung menyerangku." Jawabnya dengan cepat-cepat.

"Pria bertudung? Dimana dia sekarang?"

Arme mengajaknya ke ruangan yang kini berantakan. Abu kayu dan pecahan kaca lampu berserakan dimana-mana tanpa adanya jejak keberadaan si pria bertudung dimanapun.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Ceritakan padaku semuanya di perjalanan nanti."

"Baiklah."

"Aku juga akan menyewa beberapa bodyguard untuk memperketat keamannanmu di acara besok."

Mereka pun bergegas menuju mobil dan kembali ke mansion.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat entah berantah yang gelap dan sunyi duduklah gadis berambut biru dikuncir dua ala pigtail dan didepannya berdiri pria berjubah dan bertudung hitam tadi dengan sorotan tajam mata scarlet sebelah kirinya yang menyiratkan dinginnya pribadi orang tersebut.

"KAU GAGAL?" bentak gadis itu pada si pria bertudung.

"Maaf _master_, tak kusangka ia menyerangku dengan sihir listrik seperti milik anda."

"Jadi gadis itu bukan pesulap sembarangan. Ada darah penyihir yang mengalir dalam nadinya juga rupanya. Pantas saja ia dapat melampaui ketenaranku." Si gadis geram, sesekali mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh gadis seusianya sementara pria itu hanya diam.

"Kau pergilah ke acara penghargaan anak berbakat besok dan lakukan tugasmu. Kali ini, jangan sampai gagal!" Perintahnya tegas.

"Baik _master_." jawabnya datar.

Bagus. Pergilah dan jangan kecewakan aku." Pria itu menghilang dari hadapan si gadis bagaikan asap.

.

.

Di luar. Jalanan yang gelap, hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu jalan. Di atas gedung pertemuan yang megah, berdirilah seseorang dengan rompi lusuh dan syal tua melingkari kepalanya bermandikan cahaya bulan. Mata sepasang mata _azure_nya menatap selembar poster di tangannya. Poster yang memberitahukan akan adanya acara besar di gedung yang dipijaknya ini besok.

"Pesta besar bagi mereka. Keuntungan besar bagiku." Gumamnya pelan.

Angin malam berhembus, menerbangkan kertas poster itu dari tangannya. Begitu pula dirinya yang dalam sekejap mata hilang dari pandangan.

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author: Uff.. Selesai juga~

Arme: Cerita drama yang penuh misteri? /Confused/

Author: Sangat aneh tapi saia cukup menikmati menulis cerita ini, fufufu..

Siapa suka tebak-tebakan?  
Coba tebak siapakah pemeran:

1. Manager Arme  
2. Seorang berompi dan syal  
3. Gadis berambut biru  
4. Pria berjubah dan bertudung hitam

Saia yakin Readers-sama dapat menebaknya dengan mudah..

Jawaban No.1 akan saia beritahu pada chapter 2.  
Sedangkan jawaban No.2 – 4 akan terungkap di chapter 3.  
Khu khu khu..

Arme: Akhir kata.. See you next chapter.. /Bye!/

.

-Thanks for Reading-  
-Mind to Review?-


	2. Trigger of The Red Gun

Author: Khu khu khu.. I'm back~

Arme: /Hugs/ akhirnya kau kembali dengan chapie 2.

Author: Pertama-tama saia ucapkan terimakasih bagi readers semua yang telah membaca dan berbaik hati meninggalkan sepucuk feedback kepada author baru di fandom Grand Chase ini.

.

Untuk re:review chapie 1:

**to: Ical-sama & Chloe Cyasesa**  
Saia sebenarnya sangat ingin memperpanjang setiap chapter, namun dengan sangat menyesal saia memang sengaja memotong chapie pada bagian yang penuh misteri. Semoga saja _checkpoint_ chapie berikutnya akan lebih panjang..^^a

**to: FTP-IS-MY-NAME**

Arigatou ne~ :D

**to: Chalice07**

Nih updetnya~ Hehe.. ^^

.

Arme: Ano, bagaimana dengan tebakannya?

Author: Oh ya! Jadi jawaban untuk tebakan No.1 : "Siapakah yang berperan sebagai manager Arme?" adalaaaaaaah... Miss Knight Master!

Knight Master: Saya dengan bangga membawakan peran tersebut, toh saya juga sudah sebagai supervisor para chasers untuk waktu yang lama. /Proud/

Arme: Kata kuncinya adalah 'rambut pirang panjang' dan 'pakaian serba merah'. Itulah ciri khas Knight Master. Selamat bagi yang telah menebak dengan benar. /Best/

Author: Kemudian bagi yang sudah maupun belum menebak tebakan No.2-4, ada sedikit _hint_ yang dapat lebih mempersempit ruang lingkup karakter yang dapat menjadi _option_ jawaban dalam chapter ini.

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 2 : Trigger of The Red Gun**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase isn't mine but trademark of KoG

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

"Arme! Bangun Arme! Sebentar lagi kita berangkat ke gedung acara. Cepatlah bersiap-siap." Panggil sang manager dari luar kamar.

Arme terbangun dari tidur panjangnya sejak malam tadi. Menggunakan offensive magic menguras banyak tenaganya sehingga ia butuh istirahat yang panjang. Ia pun beranjak dari kasurnya, melihat jam sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4.35 sore lalu bergegas membersihkan diri, memakai kostum pertunjukannya, alchemist, dan membawa beberapa barang ke dalam _pot_ miliknya dan segera menyusul managernya ke lantai bawah.

Sang manager sudah menunggu di dalam limousine ungu khas si pesulap cilik itu. Arme pun segera masuk. Limousine mulai bergerak meninggalkan mansion. Sang manager menawarkan camilan padanya yang sudah pasti belum menyantap apapun hari ini namun ia menolaknya.

"Tapi Arme, kau kan belum makan apapun hari ini."

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kok." Ia menenangkan. Meskipun begitu tentu saja sang manager tetap khawatir. Apalagi setelah insiden pria berjubah yang hampir membunuhnya, ia pasti sangat _stress_. Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka suara. Arme menyibukkan diri dengan membaca buku sementara managernya memandang pemandangan di luar kaca jendela.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah ikut berbaris dalam antrian panjang limousine dengan warna-warna yang mencolok lainnya. Menunggu giliran untuk menurunkan para tamu istimewa yang berada dalam limousine ke atas karpet merah yang dikerumuni oleh fans di sisi kiri dan kanannya lengkap dengan pria-pria kekar berjas hitam yang menjaga agar para fans tidak menggila dan tetap pada posisinya di balik pagar emas.

Limousine pertama yang berhenti di ujung karpet merah adalah limousine warna pink. Pintu terbuka lalu turunlah sang starlet, aktris multitalent termuda, Amy Aruha. Gadis berambut pink panjang mengombak lengkap dengan google warna pink melambaikan tangan kepada para fansnya yang tentu saja mayoritas para lelaki.

"Hello boys~ Amy's here~" Godanya sambil melemparkan _kissbye_ dan membuat mereka semua _nosebleed_.

Setelah Amy masuk, limousinenya meninggalkan posisi, digantikan oleh limousine berwarna biru. Kali ini munculah seorang gadis berambut biru pendek, bermata _heterochromia crimson_ dan _sapphire_ tertutupi oleh kacamata berframe biru dan membawa sebuah buku bermotif sisik dari dalam limousine. Mari Ming Onette, penyandang gelar profesor termuda itu berjalan masuk ditemani oleh robot kecil yang dinamainya Kormet tanpa mempedulikan sorakan-sorakan fans di sekitarnya.

Berikutnya turunlah dua lelaki kekar berambut merah bermata_ topaz_ dan seorang lagi berambut putih semu ungu bermata _crimson_ dari dalam limousine _caramel._ Jin of The Silver Knight dan Azin Tyrin, kedua aktor yang telah membintangi banyak film aksi dan bahkan melakukan adegan berbahaya tanpa bantuan pemeran pengganti ini juga seorang atlet bela diri internasional. Jin sesekali membalas teriakan fans dengan lambaian atau salam yang biasa digunakan sebelum bertanding, berbeda dengan Azin yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Kemudian limousine magenta semu pink dengan dua artis yang kerap membintangi film-film horor, misteri dan fantasi. Gadis berambut pink panjang terurai, bermata emerald dan lelaki berambut ungu wine dan warna mata senada turun dengan penampilan iblis dari salah satu film yang pernah mereka bintangi. Ley von Crimson River dengan tanduk di kiri dan tiga duri di kanan kepalanya lengkap dengan kostum _sexy_nya dan Dio von Burning Canyon dengan sepasang tanduk di kedua sisi kepala dan mengenakan setelan rompinya. Ley sesekali menggoda pria-pria yang berkerumun dengan pose-pose aduhai sementara Dio mengacuhkan sorakan-sorakan fans dan menarik Ley memasuki gedung sebelum melakukan pose-pose yang berlebihan.

Kini giliran limousine ungu, pesulap tenar Arme Glenstid. Arme turun dari limousine dan membawa _pot_nya. Sorak sorai menyambutnya. Arme tersenyum, memutar _pot_nya sekali dan bergaya bagaikan anak kecil kemudian dengan imutnya bertanya..

"Aren't I cute? Ahaha~" Membuat para fans segera menjawab..

"Yes, you are!" Arme memasuki gedung diikuti oleh 4 _bodyguard _yang telah disewa oleh managernya hari ini.

Setelah beberapa tamu lainnya barulah para fans diizinkan masuk. Mereka berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan posisi yang stategis agar dapat melihat dengan jelas pertunjukan idola-idola mereka. Di tengah kerumunan fans yang berteriak-teriak, seorang pria bertudung yang hanya menampakkan mata _scarlet _sebelah kirinya telah kembali untuk menyelesaikan misinya yang tertunda.

Di tempat lain. Dalam gelapnya malam. Seorang lelaki berompi lusuh dan syal tua yang membelit dahinya dengan lihai mencongkel jeruji saluran udara di atap gedung hanya dengan bantuan dua bilah belati putih dan cahaya bulan. Sepasang mata_ azure _memandang ke arah sang bulan untuk beberapa detik, berharap agar aksinya malam ini sukses kemudian melompat masuk ke dalam pipa saluran udara. Merangkak dengan tenang dan memilih arah yang benar dengan mudah. Setelah ia menemukan tempat yang cukup tersembunyi dari pantauan pihak keamanan, ia mencongkel jeruji besi penutup saluran udara bagian dalam dengan salah satu belati putihnya. Ia melompat turun tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Ternyata acara sedang berlangsung meriah di bawah sana. Amy tengah menyanyi untuk menghibur penonton ditemani oleh Jin yang menjadi pasangan menarinya.

'Baguslah, dengan keributan dan susana gelap seperti ini aku dapat lebih mudah melancarkan aksiku.' Katanya dalam hati.

Ia berlari melewati kerumunan orang dengan kecepatan anginnya. Dengan cekatan melucuti perhiasan, jam tangan, dompet, gadget atau benda bernilai lainnya, namun ia tidak pernah mengambil seluruhnya. Ia hanya mengambil satu atau dua macam saja setiap orangnya. Ia tidak mau siapapun yang menjadi korban aksinya mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar. Jin yang sedang berduet dengan Amy sekilas melihat sesuatu berwarna keperakan melesat di antara para penonton di area penonton yang terletak di balkon besar lantai atas, tapi ia tak segera mengungkapkannya karena sedang berada dalam pertunjukan. Arme yang tidak terlalu suka dengan konser, ia memilih untuk membaca bukunya. Sang manager yang duduk disampingnya mengingatkan kalau setelah ini gilirannya untuk tampil. Arme hanya mengangguk dan terus membaca bukunya.

Pertunjukan Jin dan Amy telah selesai, mereka kembali ke kursi mereka yang bersebelahan dengan Arme. Jin menyenggol lengan Amy pelan, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Ada apa Jinny?" Tanyanya heran.

"Sewaktu kita_ perform_ tadi aku melihat sekilas ada sesuatu berwarna putih lewat di sela-sela para penonton."

"Mungkinkah itu hantu?" Tanya Azin yang tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari samping Jin.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kucing mengeong dari bawah kursi. Mereka bertiga segera menengok dan mendapati seekor kucing putih berpita pink duduk di bawah kursi Amy. Ia pun mengambil dan memangku kucing itu.

"Kurasa itu Luna, kucingku." Amy membelai kucingnya. Jin tersenyum dan ikut membelai kucing itu. Azin hanya tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke MC di panggung.

Arme dipersilahkan untuk _perform_ oleh MC. Ia segera menutup bukunya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _pot_. Ia berdiri dan membawa _pot_nya menuju panggung. Diletakkannya _pot_ itu di lantai kemudian mulai menarik keluar berbagai macam hewan kecil sebelum akhirnya menarik keluar _short staff_nya. Para penonton tertawa akan aksi kocak gadis pesulap itu. Arme memulai aksinya dengan memunculkan sebuket bunga dari _satff_nya. Kagetnya ia ketika lebah muncul dari dalam buket dan mengejarnya kesana kemari. Lagi-lagi penonton tertawa dibuatnya. Si pencuri pun sesekali terkekeh melihat betapa cerobohnya pesulap berambut violet itu. Ia segera melanjutkan aksinya. Semakin cepat ia pergi dari TKP akan semakin baik.

Di barisan kedua area penonton yang berada di balkon lantai satu itu, seorang pria bertudung kembali melakukan misinya. Kali ini dengan sebuah _shotgun_ berwarna merah ia mengarahkannya setinggi dada gadis itu dan memposisikan di tempat dimana ia selalu berhenti untuk mengambil benda, di belakang _pot_ miliknya. Ia hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menarik pelatuknya dan semua akan berakhir. Namun tak diduga mata _azure _memergoki acungan senjata api dari balik jubah hitam pria itu. Ia berpikir sejenak. Yang dapat dengan mudah dibidiknya dari tempat itu. Tidak salah lagi, ia membidik ke arah panggung, gadis pesulap itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia memacu kecepatannya menuju ke arah panggung. Mencari celah di keramaian melalui jalur kiri. Arme sempat memandangnya beberapa saat sebelum ia berbalik arah menuju ke penonton tepat di belakang _pot_nya. Saat itulah pria itu menarik pelatuknya. Saat itulah si pencuri melompat dari ujung penggung untuk mendorong si pesulap menjauh. Saat itu pulalah tubuhnya terhantam peluru dan roboh seketika.

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author: Baiklah, ini pemberhentian kita yang ke-2, Seperti yang sudah Readers baca. Hint untuk mempersempit _option_nya adalah keberadaan Amy, Mari, Jin, Azin, Ley dan Dio sebagai salah satu tamu sehingga kalian dapat membuang nama-nama mereka dari daftar pilihan jawaban. Dan kalian juga masih berkesempatan untuk mengubah pilihan jawaban yang pernah kalian posting di review chapie 1.

Arme: Author-san, kurasa belum banyak chaser Indo yang mengenal Azin, bagaimana kalau kita minta dia memperkenalkan diri?

Author: Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Hei Azin, kemarilah dan perkenalkan diri pada para readers!

Azin: /Smile/ Perkenalkan nama saya Azin Tyrin dari perguruan bela diri Silver Knights. /Bow/

Jin: GURUUU! /Kicked/

Azin: /Innocent Smile/ Setelah insiden pembantaian oleh sekutu Kaze'Aze dan penghianatan Victor. Saya yang dulunya pengelana tak bernama tanpa sengaja menemukan guru Azin dalam keadaan parah di hutan bambu. Ia bertahan beberapa lama dalam rawatan saya dan sempat mengajarkan sebagian ilmunya. Setelah kepergiannya, saya lah yang menyandang namanya hingga sekarang.

Author: Baiklah terima kasih banyak Azin.

Azin: /Innocent Smile/ Author-san. Kau sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak kata untuk author note jadi.. /Sadistic Smile/ bisa kita pergi sekarang?

Author: /Gulp/

Arme: *sembunyi di bawah meja*

Azin: /Back to Innocent Mode/ Thanks for Reading Everyone.. And.. /Sadistic Mode/ Mind to Review?

Author: *bisik ke Readers* Harap maklum dengan sifatnya yang berubah-ubah.. Dia memiliki semacam.. uuh... gangguan mental ..

Azin: Kau bilang sesuatu author? /evil smirk/

Author: B-Bukan apa-apa!

.

See you next chapter~


	3. Long Lost Brother

Author: Chapie 3! *tiup terompet*

Amy: Yay! Alright! /Cheers/

Author: Lho? Arme mana?

Amy: Arme sedang membantu Lire membuat camilan di dapur.

Author: Ohh.. Baiklah, pertama-tama saia ucapkan terimakasih bagi readers semua yang telah membaca dan berbaik hati meninggalkan sepucuk feedback kepada author baru di fandom Grand Chase ini.

.

Untuk re:review chapie 2:  
**to: Chalice07**  
Arigatou ne uda review, reviewnya tepat beberapa jam setelah updet pula (be the first /Best/ :D). Ru usahain seminggu sekali updet. Toh Ru juga uda mulai tulis chapie 6. (tulis'a di buku sih jadi harus cari waktu buat ketiknya yang bikin lama, hehe..).

**to: Chloe Cyasesa**  
Oh iya, Itu gara-gara internet yang agak menggila. Ru butuh berjam-jam cuma buat login, upload datanya juga sampai 3x, gak sadar kalau ada yang kepotong (curcol ga penting). Untung Chloe-san ngingetin, saat itu juga chapie 2 sudah di_replace_ dengan yang selengkapnya. thanks uda kasi tahu.. ^^

.

Author: Bagi yang sudah mempersiapkan pilihannya masing -masing untuk tebakan No.2-4, jawabannya akan segera terungkap dalam fic kali ini. Bersiaplah! Khu khu khu.

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 3 : Long Lost Brother**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase isn't mine but trademark of KoG

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

Sunyi. Mata_ scarlet _pria itu terbelalak, tangannya gemetar ketika memandang anak lelaki yang menjadi korban peluru _shotgun_nya. Suasa berubah menjadi panik. Penonton berhamburan keluar gedung. Pria bertudung itu segera melarikan diri setelah pihak keamanan memergokinya membawa senjata api. Rentetan peluru diarahkan padanya namun ia berhasil lolos.

Arme tersadar dan melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut _silver _dengan pakaian biru muda yang lusuh terkapar di posisi yang seharusnya ia ambil tadi.

"Oh.. Astaga.." Ia mendekati dan mengguncang pundaknya namun tidak ada reaksi. Darah berkubang di lantai cukup banyak.

"Ya ampun, Arme!" Managernya berlari ke panggung disusul oleh beberapa artis lainnya.

"Azin, panggil polisi! Dio, panggil ambulans! Ley, siapkan peralatan P3K! Mari, sterilkan peralatannya! Kita harus mengeluarkan pelurunya segera sebelum pendarahan semakin parah." Perintah Amy dengan tegas. Segera mereka melakukan tugasnya masing-masing.

Arme dengan hati-hati memposisikannya terlentang. Dilihatnya peluru telah menembus bagian perut anak itu. Arme hanya terduduk lemas. Airmata terus mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sang manager mengusap-uasap pundaknya agar ia berhenti menangis.

"Ini bukan salahmu Arme. Ia datang untuk menyelamatkanmu dengan keinginannya sendiri." kata sang manager menenangkan. Amy mendekati Arme, berjongkok dihadapannya lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Arme, aku butuh bantuanmu." Arme memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Jaga nafas dan denyut nadinya, jangan sampai kita kehilangan dia." Ia mengangguk dengan pasti dan segera memposisikan diri.

"Jin, bantu aku!" Orang yang disebut namanya segera datang dan membantu Amy. Sesekali memegangkan senter atau mengoperkan peralatan medis seadanya antara Ley, Mari dan Amy.

Setelah sekitar 2 sampai 3 menit peluru berhasil dikeluarkan. Dan tepat saat itu juga ambulans datang dan segera mempersiapkan kasur dorong.

"Arme gunakan cure!" Perintah Amy. Arme segera mengangkat _staff_nya lalu mengarahkannya ke luka di perut anak itu.

"CURE!" Perlahan-lahan aliran darah yang keluar semakin melambat.

"Setidaknya itu dapat menekan pendarahannya untuk sekarang." Amy terduduk di lantai. Jin membaringkan diri. Ley juga duduk di lantai. Mari sibuk membersihkan peralatan dari noda darah. Arme? Ia sibuk memperhatikan tim medis yang kini melarikan anak lelaki itu ke rumah sakit.

Polisi tiba dengan mobil patroli dan segera saja memasang garis polisi di sekitar gedung. Pasukan yang dipimpin oleh pria berambut _spikey raven_ segera mengamankan lokasi penembakan, sedangkan pasukan yang dipimpin oleh gadis berambut merah mengkorek barang bukti dan petunjuk dari posisi penembak. Seorang lagi berambut biru_ cobalt_ panjang dikuncir_ ponytail _dan mengenakan setelan berwarna coklat mengumpulkan mereka untuk diintrogasi.

"Jadi anda adalah sasaran sebenarnya pelaku penembakan ini?" Tanyanya setelah mendengar cerita panjang dari sang manager. Arme hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah anda memiliki musuh orang yang membenci anda?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Setahu saya tidak pak. Tolong jangan sekarang, ia masih syok setelah dua kali hampir terbunuh." Jawab sang manager mewakilkan. Pria itu mencatatnya dalam buku saku bersampul hitam.

"Ia pernah diserang sebelum ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tepat kemarim malam. Arme cerita padaku bahwa ia diserang oleh pria berjubah dan bertudung hitam mengunakan sebilah pisau belati berwarna merah." Ia kembali menulis dalam buku sakunya. Sesaat kemudian gadis polisi berambut merah datang, memberi hormat dan memohon izin untuk melapor.

"Inspektur, kami menemukan selongsong peluru berwarna merah di lokasi tersangka." Ia menyerahkan kantung berisi barang yang dimaksud.

Segera setelahnya pria berambut _spikey raven_ datang melapor, tanpa memberi hormat maupun meminta izin.

"Hei nak, timku membersihkan peluru yang dikeluarkan dari korban. Anehnya warna merah darahnya tidak dapat luntur." Diberikannya kantung berisi benda kecil itu. Inspektur berambut cobalt itu mengambil kedua kantung dan mengamatinya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat jenis peluru seperti ini sebelumnya." gumamnya.

"Ely!"

"Nama saya Elesis, pak!" Selanya.

"Tolong cari keterangan lebih lanjut soal peluru ini." Diberikannya kedua kantung itu kepada si gadis berambut merah.

"Ano, Inspektur." Panggil Arme sambil menarik lengan baju si inspektur. Ia pun memandang pesulap cilik itu.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang? Aku.. Aku ingin melihat keadaan anak itu." Pintanya dengan mata masih berair.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi tapi dengan pengawalan tim Onyx." Jawabnya tegas.

"Saya sudah menyewa 4 bodiguard untuk melindunginya, kurasa anda tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab managernya.

"Itu tidak bisa nona. Tidakkah kalian tahu siapa anak itu?" Keduanya menggelengkan kepala, sang inspektur menghela nafas.

Ia mengambil sebuah map kemudian menunjukkan poster buronan dengan nominal hadiah yang cukup tinggi. Sepuluh juta gold bagi siapa saja yang berhasil menangkapnya. Foto pada poster itu sungguh mengejutkan si pesulap Arme. Foto itu adalah foto anak yang tertembak karena menolongnya tadi.

"Anak itu sudah cukup lama menjadi incaran kami. Ia pencuri yang sangat licin dan lihai. Kami pernah memojokkannya sekali namun ia tetap saja dengan mudah meloloskan diri. Kami tidak mau mengambi resiko kehilangan dia maupun memberinya kesempatan untuk menjadikan anda sanderanya." Arme mengangguk dan akhirnya setuju untuk dikawal oleh pasukan Onyx.

Ia undur diri menuju salah satu mobil patroli yang ditunjukkan oleh komandan berambut _spikey raven_ ditemani oleh teman-teman sesama artisnya sampai ke depan pintu.

"Kami akan segera menyusul setelah kami selesai dimintai keterangan, ok?" Amy tersenyum, diikuti oleh yang lain, terkecuali Dio yang tetap memasang wajah _stoic_.

Mobil itu berlalu diiringi oleh beberapa mobil patroli lainnya. Pengendara transportasi lain dan pejalan kaki sesekali melihat ke arah mobil-mobil itu. Arme memandang keluar jendela, ke arah orang-orang yang memandang mobil yang ditumpanginya. Namun pikirannya sama sekali tidak ada di tempat, melayang entah kemana.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Arme segera berlari menuju bagian informasi untuk mendapatkan keterangan kamar yang ditempati anak itu. Tim Onyx dengan mudah menyamakan langkah dengannya. Ruang Gon, Sidt, Yama, Rika, Ninko dilewatinya hingga pada ruang Gaikoz ia berhenti dan menyusuri pintu ruang rawat yang ada untuk menemukan kamar nomor 4. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang dokter dan dua orang suster sedang melakukan pengecekan terhadap _IV_ dan regulasi kantung darah yang tergantung pada penyangga di samping kiri ranjang. Di kasur terbaring lelaki berambut _silver_ yang berantakan di atas bantal putih khas rumah sakit. Nampaknya ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Sang dokter telah selesai memantau keadaannya dan hendak keluar. Arme mendekatinya dan menanyakan keadaan anak itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?" Sang dokter melepaskan stetoskop di telinganya dan membiarkannya tergantung di leher.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Tindakan untuk mengeluarkan peluru dan pengobatan sederhana untuk menghentikan pendarahan itu sangat membantu. Tanpanya entah apakah ia sanggup bertahan. Aku yakin ia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi."

Ia menghela nafas lega, mengucapkan terimakasih kepada dokter itu kemudian duduk di kursi di samping kanan kasur. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama melalui kedua mata _amethyst_nya. Menyingkirkan beberapa unting rambut dari wajahnya agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih baik. Komandan berambut _raven _hanya tersenyum memandang keduanya.

Sementara itu di tempat sunyi milik gadis berambut biru yang dikuncir pigtail itu aura membunuh menyelimuti setiap sudut ruangan.

"KAU GAGAL LAGI?" Gadis berambut biru itu naik pitam atas kegagalan si lelaki bertudung hitam untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Saya sudah membidik dengan tepat. Hanya saja ada seseorang yang.."

"CUKUP! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGAR ALASAN APAPUN LAGI DASR KAU TIDAK BERGUNA!" Gadis itu menyerangnya dengan _lighting bolt_ dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Tudung yang dikenakannya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang remaja berkulit keabu-abuan, telinga runcing, rambut coklat mengombak yang menutupi sorotan tajam mata _scarlet_ sebelah kanannya terhadap gadis itu.

"HMPH! Pulanglah! Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi. Kau dan anak-anak kumuh itu hanya membuang waktuku saja. Menodai kalung-kalung indahku dengan darah kotor mereka." Ucapnya sambil mengelap kalung dengan bercak darah di beberapa bagiannya. Kalung yang dikenalnya adalah milik salah satu anak-anak itu.

"Tidak.. Kau.. Kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyentuh mereka seujung kukupun!" Remaja itu berteriak marah.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku tak ingat pernah menjanjikan apapun padamu." Ujarnya dengan sinis.

"ELENA! KAU!"

Ia dengan cepat berlari mendekat dan menarik kerah baju gadis itu. Belum sempat ia melayangkan pukulan lebih dahulu seseorang menghantamnya dengan satu lengan dan membuatnya kembali terjengkal beberapa meter. Ia berusaha bangkit kembali. Dari mata kirinya terlihat seseorang berjubah dan bertudung abu-abu. Ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hanya siluet linier berwarna hijau yang ditangkap pengelihatannya dari balik tudung itu.

"Beraninya kau menyentuhku seperti itu, iblis rendahan." Ejeknya.

"Dia bahkan jauh lebih berkualifikasi untuk meklaksanakan tugas itu." Tambahnya sambil menunjuk orang bertudung abu-abu di sampingnya menggunakan _short staff_.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi untuk pergi dari sini dengan selamat atau sebaliknya kuminta orang ini mengkoyak tubuhmu menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil." Remaja itu segera meninggalkan gedung.

"Kau, pergilah. Cari gadis pesulap itu dan habisi dia."

"Dimengerti." Jawabnya singkat kemudian segera menghilang.

Lelaki berambut_ silver_ telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Dipandangnya langit-langit bercat putih dan berbagai macam bau obat-obatan menusuk hidung.

"Sudah bangun, nak?"

Suara yang tak asing baginya. Kedua mata _azure_nya menangkap keberadaan komandan berambut _raven_ yang bersandar di dinding tak jauh dari jendela ruangan.

"Komandan Aerknard? Kaukah itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang lemah.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku Sieghart." Jawab pria itu singkat.

Kemudian ia menyadari beban ringan yang tertumpu di lengan kanannya. Dilihatnya segumpal rambut berwarna violet disana.

"Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sudah 6 jam ia duduk di situ." Jelas sang komandan, kemudian ia mendekati anak itu.

"Seorang kriminal mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang artis. Pasti jadi berita hangat di koran pagi nanti." Ia terkekeh oleh apa yang dikatakannya sendiri.

"Diamlah komandan. Kau sudah tahu kalau aku mencuri bukan untuk diriku sendiri tapi untuk menghidupi anak-anak terlantar itu kan?" Tanyanya dengan retorisme di nada bicaranya.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi ada hal yang jauh lebih penting." Tiba-tiba tawanya berhenti. Wajahnya berubah serius. Anak itu hanya memandangnya penuh keingintahuan.

"Dengar nak. Apa yang akan kukatakan padamu ini sebenarnya adalah rahasia pihak kepolisisan, tapi aku yakin kau akan tertarik untuk mengetahuinya." Ia diam, menunggu apapun yang akan diungkapkan oleh sang komandan.

"Soal insiden penembakan semalam. Peluru yang digunakan bukanlah peluru biasa. Peluru berwarna merah darah itu, kau mengenalnya kan?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia bukanlah pembunuh!" Bantahnya dengan sedikit membentak, membuat gadis berambut violet disampingnya terbangun dan bertanya-tanya, keributan apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang. Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu? . . . . kakak." Kata terakhir sengaja ia bisikkan untuk dirinya sendiri sehingga kedua orang disampingnya tidak mendengar.

Sementara itu, di atas atap gedung yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit itu, duduklah seorang berjubah hitam. Kini tudung yang selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya tidak lagi dipakai. Membiarkan rambut coklatnya menari-nari oleh angin dan menampakkan kedua mata _scarlet_ miliknya yang diselubungi oleh amarah, penyesalan, dendam dan segudang kekacauan hatinya saat ini.

Menembak saudaranya dengan Rupture dan kehilangan seluruh nyawa anak-anak asuh saudaranya cukup membuatnya tertekan. Dipandangnya langit malam berawan yang mulai meneteskan titik-titik air ke permukaan bumi, membasahi dirinya namun ia tidak peduli.

"Aku gagal menyelamatkan mereka dari penyihir jahat itu. Maafkan aku.. Lass."

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author: Dan.. CUT! pemberhentian kita yang ke-3 cukup sampai di sini dulu.

Amy: Seperti yang sudah kalian baca dalam fic ini, maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa:

jawaban untuk tebakan No.2 : "Siapakah pemeran seorang berompi dan syal?" adalah~ Lassie~

Lass: Sudah kubilang namaku Lass, bukan Lassie! /Annoyed/

Amy: Petunjuknya adalah 'dua belati putih' lalu 'rompi dan syal', adalah ciri khas seragam basic job Lassie~

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : **

**sesi 1: Guest, awainotsubasa, FTP-IS-MY-NAME, Chalice07  
********sesi 2: Chloe Cyasesa.**

Arme: Lalu, jawaban untuk tebakan No.3 : "Siapakah pemeran gadis berambut biru?" adalaaaaaah!

Elena: Tentu saja aku! Elena, mage yang terkuat dalam sejarah Violet Mage Guild! Arme tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganku!

Arme: Apa kau bilang?

Arme & Elena : /Fight/

Amy: Ou, petunjuknya adalah 'rambut biru dikuncir ala pigtail' dan tentu saja sikapnya yang selalu memperlihatkan kebencian terhadap Arme.

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : **

**sesi 1: Guest, FTP-IS-MY-NAME, Chalice07  
sesi 2: -**

Author: /Sigh/ Jawaban untuk tebakan No.4 : "Siapakah pemeran pria berjubah dan bertudung hitam?" adalah... Rufus Wilde.

Rufus: *tidak menghiraukan author dan readers, sedang sibuk memoles kedua _handgun_nya*

Author: Petunjuknya adalah 'pisau merah' yang merupakan Nether Blade, kemudian narasi 'tampak mata scarlet sebelah kiri' adalah ciri khas Rufus yang poni rambutnya menutupi bagian kanan wajah, hanya menampakkan sebelah mata scarletnya.

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar :**

**sesi 1: awainotsubasa  
****sesi 2: Chalice07, ****Chloe Cyasesa (yang bermata biru muda (azure) itu Lass, kalau Rufus merah (scarlet))**

Rufus: *masih sibuk sendiri*

Author: Hei Rufus, jangan diam saja perkenalkan dirimu pada readers!

Rufus: /sigh/ Namaku Rufus Wilde, setengah saudara dengan Lass di sana. *menunjuk Lass*. Aku sebenarnya sudah ingin kembali ke _Underworld,_ tapi author aneh ini menahanku hanya untuk mengikuti casting fanfiksi yang sama anehnya dengan orang yang membuatnya. Dasar merepotkan. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku adalah setengah iblis dan tentu saja Lassie juga cuma setengah manusia. Itu saja. Kau puas sekarang?

Author: Uh, baiklah. Readers-sama masih ingin tebakan?

Tebakan kali ini adalah : "Siapakah pemeran pria berjubah dan bertudung abu-abu?"

Readers pasti dapat dengan mudah menebaknya. Khu khu khu.

Amy: Akhir kata, Thanks to Read Everyone~ And.. Mind to Review? /Kiss/

.

See you next chapter~


	4. Old Friend is New Enemy

Author: Chapie 4! *nyalain hanabi*

Arme: TAMAYA~!

Chasers: Kanpai! *bersulang*

Author: Ini pertama kalinya author berhasil membuat cerita hingga lebih dari 2 chapie...

Lass: Ya, beberapa fictmu sebelumnya banyak yang belum selesai. *buka dokumen author*

Author: Hei, jangan ubrak abrik fileku Lassie!

Lass: NAMAKU LASS! /pout/

Author: /sigh/ Yah begitulah, Fict buatan author yang gagal untuk dibuat lanjutannya. *pundung*

Arme: Pertama-tama saia ucapkan terimakasih bagi readers semua yang telah membaca dan berbaik hati meninggalkan sepucuk feedback kepada author baru di fandom Grand Chase ini. ^^b

.

Untuk re:review chapie 3 (Arme POV):

**to: Chalice07  
**Terimakasih banyak untuk Chalice-san yang selalu menjadi reviewer pertama. /Best/  
Sepertinya cerita aneh ini ternyata cukup diminati, saya tersandung eh, tersanjung.  
Author turut berduka cita atas serangan virus yang merajalela itu.. /bow/  
Soal Sieg temannya Lass itu author sendiri tidak tahu (lho?)  
Lalu untuk hint, author juga berusaha menunjukkan ciri khas, senjata atau penampilan sehinga mudah dikenali. Lass akan memberi tips untuk menebak tebakan dengan contoh soal yang kemarin di akhir chapie nanti. Ok~

.

Author: *pundung di kolong kasur*

Sieghart: Abaikan saja dia, silahkan kalian membaca~

Arme: Happy reading! /Best/

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 4 : Old Friend is New Enemy**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase isn't mine but trademark of KoG

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

Dalam derasnya hujan subuh itu, seorang pria berjubah dan bertudung abu-abu berdiri di puncak menara. Menikmati gemerlap lampu dengan hiasan titik-titik air hujan yang menyejukkan udara.

"Akankah kutemukan apa yang kucari hari ini?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

.

Fajar telah tiba. Matahari meraja di ufuk timur dan ayam jantan berkokok dengan nyaringnya untuk membangunkan orang-orang dari alam mimpi. Tunggu dulu.. Baru saja kusebutkan ayam? Di kota? Ya. Ayam yang keluar dari _pot_ ajaib Arme dan berlarian di kamar sambil berkokok nyaring. Nampaknya komandan Sieghart sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan keributan di sekitarnya dan terus tertidur di sofa sementara Arme bersusah payah mengejar ayam yang tidak dapat ditangkapnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

"Kemari kau ayam nakal! Kembali ke dalam _pot_!" Teriaknya karena selalu luput saat hendak menerkamnya. Si pencuri yang menonton dari tempat istirahatnya tertawa melihat pesulap cilik itu cemberut kesal karena dipermainkan oleh seekor ayam.

"Biar kubantu menangkap ayam itu." Tawarnya sambil masih terkekeh geli.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Kau masih sakit tahu!" Ia mengejar ayam itu hingga masuk keluar kolong kasur.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau akan mengejarnya seperti caramu. Berikan aku pisau atau garpu." Pintanya.

Arme tidak mengerti strategi apa yang digunakannya tapi ia berikan saja tiga buah pisau dapur dari dalam _pot _kepadanya.

"Perhatikan ini."

Ia berkonsentrasi pada pergerakan lawan lalu dengan cepat melempar pisau-pisau yang dibawanya. Satu menancap di dinding tepat didepannya, satu menancap dibelakangnya ketika ingin berbalik arah dan satu lagi tepat satu sentimeter diatas kepalanya. Si ayam mematung tak berdaya karena kaget.

"Waw. Kau membuatnya serangan jantung." Arme terkagum dengan kemampuannya bermain pisau. Di ambilnya ayam yang diam mematung itu dan dikembalikan ke dalam _pot_nya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dengan keras dan mengagetkan keduanya. Ternyata Amy dan yang lain datang menjenguk.

"Hai hai Arme! Oh, nampaknya kalian cepat akrab ya." Amy mulai mengoceh seperti biasa saat melihat mereka.

"Sudah sampai dimanakah hubungan kalian?"

"Tahan dirimu Amy." Jin berusaha mencegah Amy agar tidak bergosip lebih jauh. Azin seperti biasa, hanya tersenyum. Mari membawakan sekeranjang buah yang kemudian ditaruhnya ke atas meja. Ia mengambil buku dan membaca dalam diam. Dio dan Ley kali ini tidak memakai kostum mencolok itu, hanya jeans dan kaus berlengan panjang saja.

"Hey nak, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Ley sambil tersenyum.

"Baik. Dalam beberapa hari kedepan mungkin aku bisa dipulangkan." Jawabnya.

"Ya, dipulangkan ke dalam sel tahanan di pos kami." Tambah seorang gadis berambut merah berseragam polisi yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan membuat semuanya terdiam.

"Kau akan membayar semua tindak kriminal yang kau lakukan di meja hijau." Lalu mendekati komandan berambut _raven _yang masih tertidur.

"Aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hey orang tua. Jangan bermalas-malasan terus. Bangun!" Teriaknya keras seperti toa, tapi ia tetap tidak terbangun.

"Biar kubantu." Kata Mari datar. Ia menarik gadis itu menjauh lalu menyuruh robotnya maju.

"SHOCK FIELD!" Perintahnya. Robot itu mengeluarkan aliran listrik ke sekitarnya dan mengagetkan komandan pemalas itu.

"AH! KORSLETING!" Teriaknya setelah berdiri dengan panik. Elesis menatapnya dengan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Ternyata kau konde merah."

"Argh, aku heran kenapa memiliki kakek buyut sepertimu." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini konde merah?"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU KONDE DASAR ORANG TUA!" Orang-orang lainnya yang terlupakan hanya melongo menonton pertengkaran kedua polisi yang aneh.

"Gezz.. Aku datang untuk mengantarkan surat penahanan terhadap saudara Lass Isolet." Diserahkannya amplop coklat yang dibawanya kepada anak berambut _silver _itu, tapi ia tidak menerimanya.

"Aku tak perlu membacanya lagi. Aku sudah bisa melihat akhirnya." Jawabnya datar.

Ia pun menyerahkannya kepada komandan Sieghart dan berpesan untuk menjalankan perintah segera setelah tersangka dinyatakan cukup sehat untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit. Setelah Elesis berlalu seluruh teman-teman Arme berpamitan. Amy bilang dia ada konser dan Jin akan menemaninya. Azin akan kembali berlatih bela diri. Mari harus menyelesaikan eksperimennya. Ley harus memberi makan kedua peliharaannya. Dan Dio.. sepertinya akan ikut bersama Azin.

Menit demi menit berlalu..

Jam demi jam berlalu..

Senja mulai terlihat di arah barat. Dengan cahaya kemerahan, sang mentari mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Suasana sunyi mencekam. Hanya terdengar detak jam dan goressan halus pisau yang digunakan Arme untuk mengupas apel. Lass berbaring dan menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong. Komandan Sieghart sendiri hanya diam dan mengawasi mereka seharian.

"Aku ke toilet dulu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam, bocah." Ia keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan keduanya dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Arme sudah menyelesaikan aktifitas memotong apelnya. Ia menusuk sepotong untuk diberikannya kepada anak berambut _silver_ itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Ia mencoba memanggil namanya dan menghalau pandangannya dengan lambaian tangan namun tetap tidak ada respon darinya. Akhirnya dengan kesal ia mencubit pipi kanannya dan eranganlah respon yang didapatkannya.

"Hei, untuk apa kau mencubitku?" Tanyanya dengan nada sebal sambil mengusap pipinya yang sakit.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai melamun separah itu, Lass?" Tanyanya heran. Lass bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri. Perlukah diceritakannya hal yang membebani pikirannya.

"Lass?" Panggil gadis itu lagi.

"Aku.. Mengkhawatirkan anak-anak asuhku di luar sana." Jawabnya dengan ragu. Arme memiringkan kepalanya.

"Anak asuh? Kau mendirikan semacam panti asuhan?"

"Ya begitulah. Untuk anak-anak jalanan. Aku ingin membuat mereka dapat hidup dengan layak. Tapi apa daya, aku sendiri juga salah satu dari mereka."

Entah kenapa ia dapat dengan mudah menumpahkan isi hatinya pada anak ini. Dulu ketika saudaranya masih bersamanya ia tidak pernah bisa meluapkan segalanya kepada saudaranya itu. Tapi sekarang, pada orang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari 24 jam. Ia merasa berbeda. Arme memutar otak dan memberikan solusi.

"Aku tahu! Kita temui saja mereka!" Katanya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Mana bisa? Komandan Sieghart pasti akan menahan kita." Logikanya mulai menghalangi ide dari pesulap cilik itu.

"Kita pergi saat ia sudah tidur. Dia kan tukang tidur, bahkan keributan besar pun tidak dapat membangunkannya." Arme mengacungkan jempol sambil nyengir lebar. Lass ikut tersenyum. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berusaha membantunya meskipun ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang tidak pantas untuk ditolong oleh siapapun. Seorang kriminal yang dibenci banyak orang.

.

Ketika malam tiba dan sang komandan terlihat sudah tidur dengan pulas Lass membangunkan gadis disampingnya untuk segera berangkat. Arme dengan diam-diam menyiapkan sebuah kursi roda tapi anak itu lebih memilih berjalan dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Ia meminta gadis itu berpegangan dengan erat karena mereka akan melompat dari jendela.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini, nak?"

Keduanya terkejut dan mendapati mata elang berwarna hitam milik sang komandan sedang menatap mereka dari posisi santainya di sofa.

"Uh.. Kami.. mau..." Arme terbata-bata karena bingung harus berkata apa.

"Menemui anak-anak itu?" Tebak sang komandan dengan jitu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanyanya dengan heran.

"Aku sudah hidup cukup lama untuk memahami isi hati seseorang dengan mudah."

"Tidak ada orang seumuran anda yang dapat memahami hal semacam ini dengan mudah. Memangnya komandan berumur berapa?"

"Hmm.. kurang lebih 600 tahun."

"APA?" Teriak keduanya bersamaan.

"Itu yang dinamakan kutukan _immortality_." Tambahnya.

"Jadi.. Kalian akan pergi? Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Mereka terpojok. Arme memejamkan matanya. Ia tak ingin melihat terjadinya kekerasan dihadapannya.

"Aku ikut kalian." Lanjut sang komandan. Mereka terkejut sekaligus senang karena tetap dapat melaksanakan rencana mereka.

"Aku mengerti keinginanmu dan memberimu kesempatan untuk mewujudkannya. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau berusaha kabur." Ancam komandan Sieghart sambil mengacungkan _handgun_ yang terselip di ikat pinggangnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku janji." Jawab Lass dengan pasti.

.

Dua dari teman Arme baru saja keluar dari GYM tepat saat tempat itu hendak tutup.

"Kau ini melakukan apa saja sih, lama sekali?" Dio mengomel karena ia harus menunggu lama untuk mengajak temannya ini pulang.

"Berlatih tentu saja." Jawabnya dengan senyum khas tersungging di bibirnya.

"Saudaramu saja tidak berlatih selama ini."

"Hmph.. Aku tidak suka kau menyamakanku dengan Jin." Jawabnya dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Selalu menganggapnya rival eh? Tapi aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu. Itu akan membuat kita jauh lebih kuat." Ia meninju ringan lengan kiri Azin dan ia mengembalikan senyum ramahnya.

Azin tanpa sengaja melihat Arme, Lass dan komandan Sieghart berlari menyusuri trotoar di seberang jalan. Ia menarik lengan Dio dan menunjukkan keberadaan mereka.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanyanya heran.

"Mungkinkah bocah itu kabur bersama Arme lalu komandan mengejar mereka?" Azin mengkira-kira reka kejadian dengan opininya sendiri. Dio tidak setuju dengan teori Azin.

"Mereka tidak terlihat saling mengejar. Tepatnya mereka seperti tengah pergi bersama-sama." Dio pengungkapkan pendapatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka?" Ajaknya kembali dengan seringai seramnya.

"Ide yang bagus." Balas Dio dengan seringainya yang menunjukkan taringnya yang lebih tajam daripada manusia biasa.

Mereka pun mengikuti ketiganya dari kejauhan.

.

Mereka bertiga berlari menyusuri trotoar kemudian masuk gang sempit yang berliku-liku. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan agar tidak ada yang tersesat.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat sesampainya di tanah lapang dengan rumah kayu sederhana itu. Bau amis yang menyengat dan puluhan mayat yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan tergeletak berceceran bermandikan darah.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Lass bergidik ngeri dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Ia berlari memasuki rumah reot itu. Yang dapat ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang sama. Mayat, darah, potongan tubuh yang tergeletak di sembarang tempat.

"Darla.. Mike.. Ethan.." Dilihatnya kepala ketiga anak asuhnya tergantung di langit-langit dengan mata melotot. Ia terjatuh ke lututnya dan memukul lantai dengan tinjunya.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan ini semua pada kalian?" Setetes air mata meleleh dari sudut matanya. Arme dan komandan Sieghart menyusulnya. Sang komandan menepuk bahunya.

"Aku akan melaporkan kasus ini secepatnya." Ucapnya untuk meringankan perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba insting _survival _Lass mendeteksi adanya bahaya dan dengan sigap menarik keduanya keluar sebelum sebuah duri hitam aneh menusuk keluar dari dalam lantai kayu dan menghancurkan rumah itu menjadi puing-puing.

"Astaga, apa itu?" Azin terkaget dengan gempa bumi yang tiba-tiba lewat di bawah kakinya. Dio yang melihat ujung duri hitam itu menggeram dan segera menarik Azin untuk lebih cepat bergerak.

"Benda apa itu?" Komandan Sieghart bertanya-tanya akan duri hitam bermata hijau liar seperti mata seekor kucing di tengahnya.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang berjubah dan tudung abu-abu muncul dari balik debu reruntuhan. Memandang mereka dari balik tudung dengan siluet linier keemasan.

"Lass, lukamu terbuka lagi." Arme panik melihat perban yang dikenakannya bernoda merah lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Lebih pentingnya, siapa orang itu?" Lass menatapnya dengan emosi yang membara.

"Arme Glenstid." Suara _husky_ orang itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Arme.

"Target ditemukan. Lenyaplah kau!" Tambahnya.

"Kau menginginkannya? Lewati aku dulu!" Tantang Lass. Sebelah lengannya mendorong Arme untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Dan aku juga." Tambah komandan sambil mengacungkan _handgun_nya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melenyapkan kalian berdua lebih dahulu." Ia mengambil pedang _spikey _bermata hijau liar dari balik punggungnya dan maju menyerang.

Komandan Sieghart menembakinya. Beberapa meleset dan beberapa lainnya ditangkis oleh pedang _spikey _itu.

"Sial! Aku memang tidak jago soal menembak!" Rutuknya.

Tepat ketika jarak antara mereka dengan pria bertudung itu hanya tinggal dua meter sebuah tembakan berkekuatan dahsyat menghantam tanah diantara mereka dan membuat si pria bertudung harus melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangan. Serangan yang sesaat terlihat seperti laser merah itu berasal dari seseorang berjubah dan bertudung hitam di atas pagar sana. Mengakibatkan kawah besar terbentuk di tanah tempat mendaratnya peluru merah tadi. Pria bertudung hitam melompat turun tepat di depan sang komandan dan Lass. Mengacungkan _dual handgun_ berwarna merahnya ke arah pria bertudung abu-abu itu. Mata _scarlet_nya menatap tajam lawan berpedang _spikey _dihadapannya. Tepat saat itu Azin dan Dio tiba di lokasi dan melihat dua orang bertudung saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kau.. Sekarang berpihak pada lawan rupanya." Kata orang berpedang itu dengan nada datar.

"Sejak awal aku tidak berniat untuk bergabung dengan kalian. Kalau bukan karena ancaman penyihir itu. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi melakukan pekerjaan kotor kalian." Balas orang berpistol dengan geram. Lass mendekatinya dan menggengam jubah hitam milik seorang berpistol itu.

"Apa yang mereka ancamkan padamu? .. Rufus." Lass dengan kasar menarik tudungnya hinga terbuka dan menampakkan rambut coklat mengombak serta telinga runcingnya.

Di sisi lain, Dio juga menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pedang bermata iblis itu, hanya satu orang yang dapat mengendalikannya. Seorang teman lama dari panti tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Zero.. Aku tidak percaya kau jadi seperti ini."

.

**:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author: Baiklah.. Author mulai galau dengan genre yang dipajang. Bahkan author sendiri bingung ini sebenarnya fict misteri, drama, romance, humor, horor, crime atau action. *digebukin chasers*

Arme: Kau ini.. payah.. /shook/

Author: Maapkan daku.. *sembah sujud*

Dio: Sudahlah. Aku akan menjawab tebakan pada chapter 3 kemarin. Pemeran pria berjubah dan bertudung abu-abu adalah Zero Zephyrum.

Zero: Uh... Halo? *bingung mau bilang apa*

Azin: Petunjuknya adalah 'siluet linier berwarna hijau' yang tak lain adalah _blindfold_ yang dikenakannya. /smile/  
Kepada yang sudah menjawab dengan benar, saya ucapkan selamat!

.

Arme: Sekarang soal tips, Lass tolong tipsnya..

Lass: *pakai baju cosplay detektip konan (?)* Tips yang bisa kuberikan hanya

**1. kumpulkan petunjuknya.**

**2. kumpulkan kandidat yang memenuhi syarat pertama.**

**3. eliminasi kandidat yang tidak memenuhi syarat ke-2 dan seterusnya.**

Aku ambil contoh soal nomor 3 : "gadis berambut biru"  
1. Hint yang dapat kita temukan dalam cerita : "**gadis**", "**rambut biru**" dan "**kuncir pigtail**"  
2. Kumpulkan semua chara perempuan (**gadis**)  
3. Eliminasi yang tidak memiliki "**rambut biru**" sehingga tersisa : Mari dan Elena.  
4. Eliminasi yang tidak "**berkuncir pigtail**" sehingga tersisa : Elena.  
Kesimpulannya Elenalah pemerannya.

.

Author: Untuk chapie 5, sepertinya author harus menghabiskan banyak waktu mempelajari kepribadian dan kemampuan dari Rufus dan Azin. So, Kalian berdua, tunjukkan kemampuan terbaik kalian!

Rufus: hmm.. /annoyed/

Azin: /Sadistic smile/ Aku tidak akan sungkan!

Rufus: Thanks to read and .. *acungin eyeteeth* you must review! *dijitak Lass*

Lass: Dasar tidak sopan! Tolong maafkan dia Readers. /bow/

Sieghart: Mind to review, kid? /smirk/

.

See you next chapter~


	5. Stray Sheep and Lost Lamb

Arme: Chapie 5~ oh yay! /Haha/

Author: Dengan ini saya nyatakan genre berubah menjadi Adventure/Drama dengan tambahan Romance/Mystery (menjelaskan kenapa adanya adegan pertarungan di fict ini). Saia juga telah membuat _imagecover_ khusus untuk fict ini, meski cuma hasil mengedit saja. /Haha/ (siapa tanya?)

Dio: Aku suka menghancurkan, tetaplah dengan pertarungan yang seru Author! *nyuruh*

Author: Hei, sutradaranya aku kenapa kau tidak ikuti saja naskahnya? *adu mulut sama Dio*

Amy: Pertama-tama Author ucapkan terimakasih bagi readers semua yang telah membaca dan berbaik hati meninggalkan sepucuk feedback kepada author baru di fandom Grand Chase ini.

.

Arme: Karena author sedang sibuk berdebat, biar aku yang membacakan re:review chapie 4.

**to : FTP-IS-MY-NAME**  
Arigatou gozaimasu~  
Perfect sih mungkin tidak sesempurna itu, yang perfect tentu saja sang pencipta Grand Chase pertama kali.  
Dan anda benar.. Tapi.. selengkapnya lihat di bawah saja.. /Lol/

**to : LA REGINA DELLE TENEBRE**  
Ya~ ^^

**to : Chalice07**  
Yup, penampilan Zero job 1 Craver / Seeker dengan kacamata liniernya. Soal Sieghart pakai pistol.. Well.. Sejauh ini apalagi _timeline _modern 'kan tidak ada polisi yang menggunakan pedang sebagai senjata. Paling juga belati, pistol atau tonfa (ini paling jarang). Kansha~

**to : Chloe Cyasesa**  
Ahahaha..  
Itu karena menyesuaikan _timeline _jadi sengaja Sieg author suruh pakai pistol_. _Hmm.. Soal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya tengok saja ke bawah~ ^^

.

Sieghart: Entah ada yang sadar atau tidak tapi setiap update isi cerita semakin panjang dan chapie kali ini yang paling panjang dari semua chapie sebelumnya. Semoga kalian lebih puas. So.. Enjoy.. /Best/

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 5 : Stray Sheep and Lost Lamb**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase isn't mine but trademark of KoG

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

"Ceritanya nanti saja." Rufus mendorong Lass dengan kuat hampir membuat bocah berambut silver itu terjatuh.

Dio dan Azin berlari mendekat tapi sebelum mereka sampai Rufus sudah mengarahkan salah satu _handgun_nya ke arah mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengannya."

"Dia seorang yang kukenal. Tentu ini juga urusanku." Balas Dio pada Rufus.

"Aku tahu itu kau Zero. Tak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Tunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya!" Ucapnya pada lelaki berjubah kelabu di sisi seberang. Pria itu tanpa basa-basi membuka jubahnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Ia memiliki rambut keabu-abuan terurai sepanjang bahu. Telinga elven yang meruncing. Mereka tak dapat melihat matanya karena tertutup_ blindfold _linier hitam berkaca hijau.

"Sudah lama ya, Dio." ujarnya _expresionless_.

"Dulu kau anak yang baik, pendiam dan paling dewasa diantara semua. Apa yang membuatmu berubah dan mengikuti jalan yang salah?" Dio melemparkan _death glare _terbaiknya.

"Sejak hari itu aku menyadari bahwa aku ini lemah. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mencari kekuatan yang lebih besar untuk melindungi mereka." Jawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Dan kau mengambil jalan pintas untuk itu? Ckckck.. Seseorang perlu mengerti sepenuhnya masalah yang dihadapi untuk mendapat solusinya." Nasihat Azin dengan sedikit sarkasme.

"Hrrgh.. Kalian membuatku bosan.. Sepertinya tidak ada solusi lain.." Ia bersiap dengan posisi menyerang. Ia berlari mendekat dan mengeluarkan tekniknya.

"Breaktrhough!"

Pedang bermata iblisnya berubah menjadi 3 buah pedang yang berputar seperti bor yang sanggup menembus apa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Azin dan Dio bergerak menyebar sementara Rufus tetap berdiri di tempatnya, mengarahkan_ eyeteeth _ke Zero.

"Kalau kau tetap mengikuti penyihir itu kegelapan akan mengikismu!" Rufus mengingatkan.

Ia tahu sekarang bahwa Zero sama seperti dirinya. Termakan oleh janji-janji palsu penyihir berambut biru itu. Ia mendekat pada ketiga orang dibelakangnya. Diangkatnya salah satu _eyeteeth_ ke langit. Muncul awan hitam di atas mereka dan ia menembak awan itu. Sekilat laser merah melesat ke dalam gumpalan awan lalu cahaya merah terlihat dari balik awan.

"MAKE IT RAIN!"

Ratusan peluru menghujani sekitar mereka seperti pilar-pilar scarlet yang memagari posisi mereka dari serangan yang hampir sampai menggunakan grandark, pedang bermata iblisnya, untuk menepis beberapa peluru sebelum ia mundur selangkah menghindari peluru-peluru lainnya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Dio untuk memanggil beberapa pedang menghunus keluar dari dalam tanah.

"Vengeful Sword!"

"Amid!" Zero mengeluarkan aura hitam untuk membalikkan serangan Dio. Di saat yang sama Azin memukulnya dengan bantuan_ armguard _lalu memberinya _knock up_ dengan tendangan. Zero terlempar beberapa meter ke udara. Azin melompat dan menendangnya berkali-kali. Zero menyilangkan lengannya untuk menahan serangan. Ia jatuh keras dengan punggung menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu.

"Hanya itu? Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun.." Azin mengejeknya dengan _evil grin_ menghiasi wajahnya.

_Psycho _Azin, itulah julukan dari beberapa lawan yang pernah dibantai habis olehnya. Kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kekuatan, Azin menjadi seperti orang gila yang mengejar untuk membunuhmu.

"Kau ingin kekuatan, kan? Karena itu biarkan aku mengajarimu tentang kekuatan yang sebenarnya!"

Komandan Sieghart, Lass dan Arme hendak membantu namun Rufus menghalangi mereka.

"Kami saja sudah cukup. Lagipula kalian tak bersenjata. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko." Rufus berlari masuk arena pertarungan.

Dari balik debu asap Zero bangkit kembali. Dengan cepat mengubah Grandark ke formasi keduanya dan menyerang lawan di hadapannya.

"Bite off!"

Azin yang terdekat dengannya menahan serangan dengan kedua lengan ber_armguard_nya. Meski begitu hempasannya sempat menggores bahu kirinya dan melemparnya jauh ke sisi lain arena, menghantam sisa puing-puing bangunan kayu.

"TRAMPLE!" Dari belakang Rufus berlari dengan cepat menggantikan posisi Azin, melompat salto melewati atas kepala Zero untuk menghindari serangan pedangnya sambil menembakkan beberapa peluru.

Zero dengan sigap menangkisnya. Dio dari samping menggunakan _scythe _yang entah darimana dapatnya, diayunkan ke arah Zero dengan aura keunguan menyerbak keluar. Zero berputar tapi tak sempat menghindar. Serangan itu menghempaskannya cukup jauh. Ia mengerem laju tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki.

"Orchid!" Ia mengadahkan tangannya kemudian menghantam tanah dengan keras yang kemudian muncul segel tersembunyi dari bawah lawannya.

Tiba-tiba Azin, Dio dan Rufus merasakan tusukan-tusukan duri di tubuh mereka dan merasa kekuatan mereka menurun drastis. Mereka menjadi sangat letih hingga untuk berdiri saja harus menggunakan tangan untuk menopang stabilitas keseimbangannya.

"Dengan begini kalian tidak akan bisa menghalangiku lagi." Zero mengembalikan pedangnya ke balik punggungnya lalu berlari mendekati komandan Sieghart, Lass dan Arme.

"Bagaimana.. bisa..? Uhh.." Rufus mengerang, lengan kanannya terdapat luka robek yang cukup dalam sehingga ia harus menahan dengan tangan kirinya agar darah tidak terus keluar.

"Hraggh! Kau hanya beruntung." Geram Azin. Ia duduk bersila di tanah, menyatukan kedua jemari-jemari tangannya membentuk lingkaran.

Dio masih berdiri dengan bantuan _scythe_nya. Ia berpikir kalau inilah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tangan kiri yang tampak menyeramkan seperti tangan monster itu tersegel kekuatan besar yang susah dikendalikan. Di sisi lain komandan Sieghart sedang melawan Zero dengan dua bilah kayu dari puing-puing rumah, dibantu oleh Lass yang hanya sanggup memberikan pukulan dan tendangan ringan serta kecepatannya dalam berlari untuk membuat lawannya itu bingung. Arme, meski kekuatan sihirnya tidak sebanding dengan saat ia menggunakan _staff_nya ia terus menerus mengulang mantra yang sama untuk sedikit meringankan kedua petarung dadakan yang melawan pria bertopeng itu.

"Fear!"

"Fear!"

"Fear!"

Lass yang menghalau dengan lari dan tendangannya mendadak merasakan sakit di bagian perut, tepatnya di bagian lukanya, dan membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Zero untuk menyingkirkannya jauh dari target. Komandan Sieghart pun tak bertahan lama sampai kedua kayu yang digunakannya sebagai pengganti pedang itu patah dan ia pun tersingkirkan. Kini tinggal Arme dan Zero. Saling berhadapan. Arme dapat mempertahankan diri untuk sementara dengan sihir kecil-kecilan seperti _firebolt. _Ia sudah banyak menguras energi sihirnya untuk mantra 'Fear' berkali-kali tadi sehingga ia tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan mantra apapun. Ia terduduk dan memejamkan matanya, pasrah ketika pedang berduri itu di angkat tinggi kemudian diayunkan ke arahnya.

Tidak sakit. Arme membuka matanya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia. Lass ada di depannya. Menahan pedang berduri itu diantara kedua telapak tangannya. Zero sendiri juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Lass yang tak terduga.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"Baru saja. Aku bisa bergerak tiga kali lebih cepat dari kalian semua, kau tahu?"

"EMPOWER!" Terdengar ledakan pistol. Ia melempar pedangnya ke samping lalu dengan secepat angin ia menggendong Arme menjauh tepat sebelum sebuah tembakan menghantam tanah tepat di depan Zero. Kemudian ketika Zero melompat mundur Dio menangkapnya dengan kekuatan spiritual tangan kirinya.

"RAKE HAND!"

Disusul oleh Azin yang telah memulihkan sebagian kekuatannya. Berdiri di hadapan Zero dengan_ evil smirk_. Perlahan pohon-pohon bambu tumbuh di sekitar mereka.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu kekuatan sebenarnya dari..." Ucapan Azin terhenti karena tangan kanannya menangkap sebatang anak panah yang dipanahkan padanya. Ia memandang ke atas gedung terdekat sambil mematahkan anak panah yang ditangkapnya dengan satu tangan. Seorang gadis elven berambut pirang.

"SHOOTING STAR!" Ia menembakkan puluhan panah yang bergerak spiral. Membuat formasi mereka terpecah dan Dio melepaskan cengkramannya terhadap Zero. Sementara mereka sibuk menghindari atau pematahkan serangan panahnya, ia membawa Zero pergi.

"Sial. Mereka kabur." Rutuk Rufus yang kemudian merebahkan diri di tanah.

Dio dengan susah payah menyegel kembali kekuatan tangan kirinya. Komandan Sieghart dibantu oleh Arme melarikan semua ke rumah sakit.

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter keluar memberikan kabar.

"Mereka tidak apa-apa. Hanya kelelahan."Setelah mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari si gadis pesulap ia pun meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka memasuki ruang rawat. Rufus dan Lass sudah terbangun dan duduk di kasur masing-masing sementara Dio dan Azin masi tertidur pulas.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua?" Tanya komandan Sieghart dari ujung kasur.

"Lebih baik daripada sebelumnya." Jawab Rufus yang ternyata memiliki perban paling banyak di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak pernah mengobati luka-lukamua ya?" Tanya Arme yang heran menghitung jumlah perban yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu cara mengobati luka. Aku hanya mengikatnya dengan kain agar darah tidak terus keluar. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Ia menerima jitakan ringan dan ceramah tentang kesehatan dari Arme. Lass yang menonton kakaknya diam saja diceramahi oleh orang lain terkekeh geli.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya Rufus dengan nada sebal.

"Tidak biasanya kau membiarkan seseorang didekatmu, apalagi sampai bicara panjang lebar seperti itu."

"Aku melawan pun tidak ada gunanya. Orang macam dia pasti akan tetap terus bicara." Ia menjelaskan.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku!" Arme menggeret tangannya karena merasa dicuekin.

Mereka bersenda gurau sampai Lass tertidur dan Arme tertidur di kursi dan bersandar di tepi ranjangnya. Hanya tinggal Rufus dan komandan Sieghart yang terjaga.

"Kau tidak tidur komandan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku harus mengawasi kalian berdua sampai pihak kepolisian datang. Aku tidak akan memberi kesempatan kalian, terutama kau, untuk melarikan diri." Rufus hanya mendengus kemudian merebahkan diri di kasur.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang hanya adikku seorang yang juga akan bernasib sama denganku. Jadi apa guna aku kabur? Tak akan ada siapapun untuk kupertahankan lagi." Ujarnya kepada sang komandan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur." Nasihatnya kemudian menarik diri ke alam mimpi. Meninggalkan sang komandan yang berjaga di sofa.

"Lire, aku.." SLAP! Sebuah tamparan pedas mendarat di pipi kiri Zero.

"Kau pergi tanpa pamit. Tidakkah kau berpikir betapa kami mengkhawatirkanmu?" Zero terdiam menunduk.

"Anak-anak panti setiap hari menanyakan keberadaanmu dan kau di luar sini menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk membantu orang membunuh. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka nanti?" Lire, gadis pemanah berambut pirang itu memarahinya habis-habisan.

"Aku pergi untuk mencari kekuatan yang lebih besar. Aku tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali. Dan Elena menjanjikanku kekuatan jika aku berhasil membunuh gadis berambut violet itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tapi itu bukanlah cara yang benar Zero. Kekuatan didapatkan kalau kita berlatih, mencari pengalaman dan yang terpenting, keinginan kita mencari kekuatan demi orang lain sepertimu. Keinginanmu untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi itu akan membuatmu menjadi semakin kuat, bahkan melebihi orang terkuat sekalipun." Ia tertunduk kembali. Lire menggenggam tangan kanan Zero dengan kedua tanganya.

"Pulanglah. Kami selalu menunggumu." Lalu pergilah ia dengan melompat dari gedung ke gedung.

Zero masih tetap tinggal. Ia duduk di tepi atap gedung, memangku pedangnya dan memandang langit malam yang cerah berbintang.

"Gran, haruskah aku mempertahankannya?" Tanyanya tidak kepada siapapun tapi kepada pedang bermata iblis di pangkuannya.

"Haruskah aku terus bertarung untuknya?" Kali ini ia dijawab dengan tusukan salah satu duri pedangnya itu di tangan kirinya hingga berdarah. Zero memandang pedangnya dan pedangnya hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali sebagai respon.

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah kehilangan jati diriku. Maafkan aku." Pedang itu menutup matanya. Zero teringat dengan peringatan Grandark sewaktu ia hendak mengikuti Elena. Jika saja Gran bukanlah pedang melainkan manusia, ia yakin ia pasti sudah dihajar sampai mati olehnya saat itu juga.

"Ayo kita pulang, Gran." Ia menggendong pedang itu di balik punggungnya dan pulang. Pulang ke tempat dimana kawan-kawannya menunggu dan menerimanya apa adanya.

Pagi harinya Arme terbangun di atas kasur yang seharusnya ditempati oleh si pencuri tapi tidak menemukan ketiga orang yang seharusnya di ruangan itu. Ia menengok ke kanan dan mendapati Azin tengah bermeditasi di atas kasurnya sedangkan Dio, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan sengan _i-Phone_nya. Ia mendekati Dio untuk bertanya.

"Dio, kau tahu kemana perginya Lass, Rufus dan komandan Sieghart?" Dio sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya, menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali melanjutkan apa yang dikerjakannya.

"Pagi-pagi sekali tadi mereka dijemput oleh sekumpulan pihak berwajib. Gadis berambut merah dan inspektur berambut biru itu." Jawab Azin tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Mereka sudah membawanya?" Tiba-tiba Arme berteriak histeris. Dio menjatuhkan _i-Phone_nya di atas kasur dan menutup kedua telinga runcingnya yang sangat sensitif terhadap suara sekecil apapun.

"Tolonglah, aku sedang tidak menggunakan alat peredam suara. Teriakanmu menyakitkan telingaku." Ujarnya

"Maaf." Arme menurunkan _volume_ suaranya.

"Sidang dimulai 30 menit lagi. Bergegaslah!" Tambah Azin. Arme memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tahu kau tahu caranya." Dio mengambil sebuah map dan diberikannya kepada si pesulap. Ia menganggukan kepala dan berlari keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada keduanya.

Di tempat yang dimaksud, kedua bersaudara _hybrid_ itu duduk berseberangan di lantai dingin penjara. Rufus duduk di ujung kiri, kakinya ditekuk horizontal dan sebelah lagi vertikal dengan salah satu tangan bertumpu di lutut dan punggung bersandar di dinding. Lass duduk bersila di seberangnya, juga bersandar di dinding.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Seharusnya aku tidak mengindahkan kata-katanya. Aku pasti tidak akan kehilangan mereka semua. Maaf." Rufus memulai pembicaraan yang canggung.

"Yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu. Aku yakin mereka jauh lebih bahagia di atas sana." Lass menjawab lalu mendongakkan kepala untuk memandang langit-langit.

Terdengar dentingan logam dari arah pintu membuat mereka memusatkan perhatian pada polwan berambut merah yang baru saja membuka pintu tahanan mereka.

"Keluarlah. Ada yang ingin bertemu kalian." Ujar gadis itu.

Mereka sejenak saling pandang kemudian beranjak dari tempat masing masing dan mengikutinya. Betapa kagetnya mereka, Armelah yang datang untuk menemui mereka.

"Arme? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Arme yang ditanyai oleh si pencuri tersenyum.

"Aku menjemput kalian untuk pulang." Ujarnya dengan amat gembira.

"Kami tidak bisa pergi. Sudah tidak ada tempat bagi kami di luar sana. Di sinilah akhir dari semuanya." Rufus membuang muka. Ia masih meresa bersalah karena telah berencana membunuhnya.

"Dengan ini aku bisa mengeluarkan kalian dan kalian bisa tinggal bersamaku." Ia menunjukkan map coklat yang dibawanya.

"Tidak bisa nona. Mereka terlalu berbahaya." Sela inspektur berambut_ cobalt _yang tiba-tiba datang menemui mereka.

"Tapi.."

"Dia benar. Itu resiko yang cukup besar." Tambah Lass.

"Aku tahu tapi.."

"Tidak ada yang menjamin aku tidak akan mengincarmu lain waktu." Kali ini Rufus yang menyela.

"TAPI AKU BERHUTANG NYAWA PADA KALIAN!" Ia berteriak agar tidak ada lagi yang menyelanya. Semua lansung sunyi senyap.

"Tanpa kalian waktu itu aku pasti sudah..." Ia berhenti dan menundukkan kepalanya. Setetes dua tetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya, langsung membasahi lantai.

"Aku mengerti perasanmu, nona muda." Suara orang tak dikenal.

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah datangnya suara tersebut. Dalam sekejap inspektur dan gadis polwan itu memberi hormat kepada seorang pria berambut putih cream, bermata crimson dan mengenakan semacam seragam militer lengkap dengan pedang diselipkan di sebelah kanan pinggangnya yang ditemani oleh sang komandan berambut _raven_, Sieghart.

"Sersan Heleupe, apa yang membawa anda jauh-jauh datang kemari?" Sang inspektur bicara dengan nada seformal mungkin.

"Inspektur Ronan, aku sudah mendengar cerita selengkapnya dari komandan Sieghart. Mereka bukanlah ancaman. Hanya catatan tindak kriminalnya saja masalahnya." Ia mendekati Arme, mengambil map yang dibawanya lalu diberikannya kepada sang inspektur.

"Kalau kau bersikeras nona, saya mengizinkan nona membawa mereka untuk bekerja di tempat anda, tapi tetap dalam pengawasan kami." Arme terkisap mendengar berita itu. Begitu juga kedua terpidana hanya diam, memandang tak percaya. Saking senangnya sampai-sampai ia memeluk kedua pemuda itu. Si pencuri sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya namun dengan cepat ditutupinya sedangkan saudaranya membuang muka untuk menutupi rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Arme mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada sersan Heleupe. Komandan Sieghart memakaikan gelang pelacak GPS di masing-masing kaki kanan mereka.

Ketika si pesulap akan mengajak mereka pulang, Rufus menolak. Ia mengajukan diri untuk menjadi seorang pemburu bayaran. Ia hendak menangkap kriminal-kriminal yang berkeliaran dan meresahkan keamanan warga. Permintaannya dikabulkan oleh sang sersan dan segera kemudian seluruh senjatanya dikembalikan. Ia mengambil beberapa poster buronan berhadiah dari papan pengumuman lalu berpamitan pada semua.

"Baiklah aku berangkat."

"Aku ikut denganmu!" Lass hendak ikut pergi namun Rufus melarangnya.

"Tidak. Kau tinggal. Ada yang lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku." Ia melirik ke arah Arme dan Arme hanya tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit merah karena malu dikatakan 'membutuhkan' saudaranya itu.

"Jaga dirimu." Ucapnya sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang itu padamu." Balasnya menepuk pundak si pemburu bayaran.

"Mungkin sesekali aku akan mampir untuk mengecek keadaanmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Rufus." Omelnya. Rufus kemudian mendekati Arme.

"Hei, aku titip saudaraku ,ok?" Ia menepuk kepala Arme sekali kemudian pergi. Ke tempat manapun informasi menuntunnya.

Di kejauhan nampak sebuah panti yang tidak begitu bagus namun masih layak untuk ditempati. Pemuda ber_blindfold_ linier yang membawa pedang _spikey _bermata iblis dengan ragu-ragu membuka pintu depan rumah itu.

"A-aku pulang."

Tak disangkanya seluruh anak-anak panti langsung mengerumuninya, menangis dan memeluknya.

"Kakak darimana saja sih?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut_ raven _dan bermata _emerald_ yang masih menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Aku.. berlatih di negeri seberang, Nina." Ia membelai rambut gadis cilik itu.

"Kami pikir kakak meninggalkan kami semua karena kami nakal." Ujar anak lain.

"Kalian semua tidak nakal. Kalian anak-anak yang baik." Ia mulai membalas pelukan mereka.

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis berambut _silver_ dikuncir tinggi di samping kanan dan bermata _teal _serta seorang lelaki berambut _spikey orange_ bertelinga _elven_ dan bermata _emerald _memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Akhirnya dia kembali." Ujar lelaki berambut _orange_.

"Ya. Sang pangeran bagi anak-anak telah mendapatkan pengalaman yang berharga, bukan begitu Ryan?" Balas gadis berambut _silver_.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Lire yang telah menemukannya kembali, Rin." Ia meninggalkan sang gadis untuk kembali mengurus taman depan.

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian kembali memperhatikan Zero yang tengah ditarik ke taman belakang oleh anak-anak. Mereka bermain, bercanda dan bersenang-senang. Sekilas ia melihat Zero tersenyum tulus. Tidak seperti senyum yang biasa ia tunjukkan semata-mata sebagai topeng, tapi ini sungguh menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

Dari kastil terdengar bunyi gemuruh disertai teriakan-teriakan. Elena si penyihir mengamuk. Ia membanting segala macam benda di sekitarnya.

"AARGH! Seorang tak berguna dan seorang lagi penghianat. Kalian tidak akan kumaafkan!" Ia teringat ketika Zero datang padanya untuk membatalkan kontrak yang mereka buat sehari sebelumnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Fufufu. Kenapa tidak kau bunuh saja orang-orang yang kau benci dengan tanganmu sendiri?" Ucap seorang wanita entah darimana asalnya.

"Siapa kau?" Teriak si penyihir sambil bersiaga dengan _staff_nya tapi dengan mudah terlempar jauh saat sebuah mantra mengenai tangannya.

"Aku tahu. Kau ini lemah sehingga tidak berani melawan mereka, kan?" Ledeknya.

"DIAM KAU! AKU TIDAK LEMAH!"Bentak Elena pada suara itu.

"KELUAR KAU KALAU BERANI! JANGAN CUMA JADI BAYANGAN SAJA!" Teriaknya lagi. Tak disangka wanita itu muncul dihadapannya dengan rambut_ violet _panjang bergelombang dan agak dikeriting dan mata _scarlet_ yang membara.

"Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan yang lebih besar dengan _dark magic_. Namun kau harus menjadi kaki tanganku selama sisa hidupmu. Kau bersedia?" Tawarnya pada Elena. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia menerima tawaran wanita itu.

"Tunggu saja Arme. Hidupmu akan segera menjadi mimpi buruk."

.

**:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author: CUT! Chapie 5 sampai di sini dulu.. Otsukaresama!

All: Otsukaresama!

Lire: Oh Zero, apa tamparanku sakit?

Zero: Lumayan. *jujur banget*

Lire: Maaf ya, tuntutan karier sih.. *usap-usap pipi Zero yang kena hajar tadi*

Zero: Gak apa-apa. /stoic/

Ryan: LIRE! TEGANYA DIRIMU! *nangis-nangis gaje*

Lire + Zero: /sweatdropped/

Author: QUIZ TIME! Tebakan kali ini adalah

**1. Siapakah sersan Heleupe?  
**Petunjuk tambahan : non-playable character, muncul dalam game

**2. Siapakah Nina?  
**Petunjuk tambahan : playable character, tidak ada di IGC maupun KGC sendiri

**3. Siapakah pemeran wanita berambut _violet_ dan bermata _scarlet_?  
**Petunjuk tambahan : terlihat dalam manhwa, salah satu musuh besar Chaser.

Arme: Baiklah ayo kita pulang!

All: *sudah pulang duluan*  
Arme: Yah, aku di tinggal! Akhir kata, Thanks to Read everyone. And.. Mind to Review?  
Hei, teman-teman, tunggu aku! *kejar*

.

See you next chapter~


	6. That Day at Orphanage

Lass: Chapter 6 up.

Arme: /hug/

Lass: Let me go! /

All: /Lol/ XD

Jin: Tak usah malu-malu, kami tahu kau mau. /tease/

Lass: *jitak Jin pakai tongkat Son Go Kong-nya* ==*

(Jin: itu namanya chammagon bukan tongkat Sung Go Kwong (jiah salah bacanya dia).. *protes*)

Author: Pertama-tama saia ucapkan terimakasih bagi readers semua yang telah membaca dan berbaik hati meninggalkan sepucuk feedback kepada author baru di fandom Grand Chase ini.

Author : Maaf untuk update yang terlambat dikarenakan author sedang malas menulis *digebugin* atau dengan kata lain "OUT OF IDEA" dan ujung-ujungnya kabur ke acara menggambar dan nguber-uber Zero. (curcol ga penting, skip saja)

.

Rin: re:review untuk chapie 5:

**to : awainotsubasa**  
Yup, dan yang satu ini jauh lebih panjang lagi.. (secara tidak sadar ternyata sudah menulis sepanjang ini untuk 1 chapie.. O_O)

**to : Chloe Cyasesa**  
Yah begitulah. Author juga bingung Dio yang awal datangnya (dalam game) tidak bawa senjata apapun tiba-tiba bisa membawa soul reaver atau infernal spear itu ambil dari mana. /Haha/  
Maaf anda kurang beruntung. Event (?) serangan Elena di chapie depan. (_ _)

**to : Ical-sama**  
Iya. Itu pun memperpanjangnya tak disengaja. ^^a  
Author tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat. Coba tanyakan sendiri pada iblisnya (?).  
Jawaban no.1 tidak author hitung karena tidak sesuai dengan pertanyaan. Mohon maaf. (_ _)  
Gaara : Dan kau menyebutku untuk jawaban no.3? (Gaara kan Kazekage~)

**to : Chalice07**  
Mungkin saja.. bagaimana Ryan?  
Ryan : *pundung di bawah pohon*  
Lire : *sweatdropped*  
Zero : ga ikutan deh, ayo Gran.. *ajak Grandark jalan-jalan (?)*

.

Author: Untuk jawaban quiz nanti pada akhir cerita. Bagi yang penasaran apa yang telah terjadi antara Dio, Zero dan kejadian 'waktu itu' yang selalu dibicarakannya, semua ada di chapie ini.. Yang tidak tertarik bisa langsung skip flashbacknya.. ^^

Ley: Well. Enjoy reading~

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 6 : That Day at Orpanage**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase isn't mine but trademark of KoG

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

Mereka tiba di sebuah mansion yang luas dan megah. Disambut oleh beberapa _maid_ dan _butler _di depan pintu masuk, mereka turun dari dalam mobil. Si pesulap cilik itu dengan semangatnya menarik tangan kanan sang mantan pencuri ke dalam.

"Ow, kau semangat sekali Arme." Sang manager yang sedang bicara dengan seorang wanita berambut _pink_ panjang hingga lutut dan dikuncir sedikit di sisi kiri dan kanan, bermata _azure_ yang tertutup kacamata ber_frame_ merah.

"Mendapat seorang lagi untuk meramaikan mansion yang sepi ini, bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Arme benar-benar tampak begitu senang dengan kehadiran anggota baru di rumahnya. Sang manager hanya tersenyum sementara seorang lagi hanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya untuk menatap sang mantan pencuri dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau ini.. Pencuri yang selalu lolos dari kejaran polisi itu kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"Dulu. Mulai hari ini saya akan bekerja untuk Arme." Jawabnya sesopan mungkin dan mendapat hadiah senggolan siku di lengan kirinya dari sang pesulap.

"Jadi manager, siapa dia?" Tanya Arme pada managernya.

"Oh, Ini nona Cleo. Pengelola acara yang membutuhkan jasa pertunjukan sulapmu besok." Jelas sang manager.

"Ou, saya Arme Glenstid dan partner baru saya.." Ia melirik ke arah si mantan pencuri yang hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti skenario apapun itu.

"Lass.. Isolet.." Jawabnya ragu-ragu.

" … dengan senang hati menerima tawaran anda untuk pentas besok." Sang manager tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Arme.

"Aku akan bicara secara pribadi dengannya di ruang kerjaku, ok?" Ia mengajak kliennya ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan Arme dan Lass di ruang tamu. Saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Partner?" Tanya Lass sambil menaikkan sebelah alis sebagai tanda kebingungannya.

"Kapan aku bilang kau akan bekerja untukku? Kau akan bekerja bersamaku, bukan untukku."

Arme mengangkat sebelah bahunya kemudian kembali menariknya ke lantai atas. Ia berhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu. Dibukanya pintu itu untuk melihat ruangan bernuansa biru laut di dalamnya. Lass tertegun melihat betapa luas ruangan itu.

"Baiklah mulai hari ini jadi kamarmu." Klaim si pesulap itu.

"Kau yakin ini kamarku?" Tanyanya mengkonfirmasi.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi ini terlalu luas."

"Tak masalah. Kau akan cepat terbiasa nanti. Sekarang segera mandi. Pakaian ganti untukmu akan diantarkan oleh salah satu _butler_ku. Setelah itu kita harus ke butik kostum untuk mendapatkan kostum pertunjukanmu." Ia tersenyum lebar kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain." Ia pun melaksanakan apa yang diminta oleh gadis itu.

30 menit kemudian ia sudah siap dengan kaus putih berlengan panjang dibalut rompi biru muda berkerah shanghai dan celana jeans hitam lengkap dengan sepatu kets. Kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa ia sampai butuh waktu selama itu maka jawabannya karena ia harus mencari tahu cara kerja peralatan kamar mandi yang tidak pernah ia gunakan sebelumnya. Kemudian ia turun untuk mendapati sang pemilik mansion telah menunggunya sambil membaca buku setebal 5 sentimeter di pangkuannya. Nampaknya ia juga sudah melakukan rutinitas paginya (yang terlambat karena sekarang sudah tengah hari). Ia mengenakan kaus tak berlengan berwarna _violet d_engan aksen semacam jubah berwarna coklat muda, celana pendek berwarna sama dan _boots_ setinggi betis.

"Arme?" Panggilnya. Arme yang merasa dipanggil segera menutup bukunya dan memandangnya.

"Oh, kau sudah siap. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat." Lagi-lagi ia menggeret tangan pemuda itu bersamanya dan tampaknya pemuda itu juga tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padanya.

Mereka menggunakan salah satu mobil yang dikemudikan oleh seorang supir menuju sebuah toko tak jauh dari mansion. Mereka tiba di sebuah butik dengan _banner_ besar terpasang di atasnya dan beberapa kostum _epic _yang terpajang di etalase.

"Lita's Costume and Wardrobe, silahkan." Sambut salah seorang SPG ketika mereka masuk.

Arme dengan semangat memilih-milih kostum sementara Lass memperhatikannya dari kursi tak jauh dari situ. Setelah hampir 1 jam memilih ia melihat sebuah kostum yang dipajang tersendiri. Ia menariknya keluar, 1 set kostum berwarna dasar biru dengan tambahan warna emas dan hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanyanya pada partnernya.

"Bagus" Jawabnya singkat. Diberikannya kostum itu untuk dicoba.

Sementara Lass mencoba di ruang ganti Arme kembali melihat-lihat di bagian aksesori. Ia melihat sebuah _forehead protector_ yang sepertinya akan cocok dipadukan dengan kostum tadi, tapi yang jadi masalah baginya adalah benda itu terletak di rak yang tinggi. Ia berusaha meraihnya dengan berjinjit. Karena tetap tingginya kurang memadai ia mengambil kursi untuk memanjat dan berjinjit di atasnya agar dapat penggapai lebih tinggi.

"Yosh dapat!" Ia berhasil mendapatkannya.

Sesaat kemudian keseimbangannya oleng. Ia berpegangan pada rak namun belum sempat ia mengeratkan pegangannya berat tubuhnya membuatnya melepaskan rak tersebut. Ia jatuh ke lantai dengan suara yang keras dan mengagetkan setiap orang yang ada. Rak tinggi yang sempat dipakainya untuk berpegangan berlahan-lahan memuntahkan aksesori di dalamnya. Beruntung Lass datang tepat pada waktunya untuk untuk menangkap setiap benda yang berjatuhan dari atas. Termasuk menahan rak tersebut agar tidak jatuh menimpa mereka.

"Ya ampun. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Kata seorang gadis berambut pirang sepunggung dengan pita merah di kedua sisi kepalanya dan bermata _azure _sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf. Aku sebenarnya cuma ingin mengambil ikat kepala yang berada di rak atas ini." Ia menunjukan ikat kepala yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menunggu dan memintaku untuk mengambilkannya saja? Kau hampir celaka tadi." Tanya Lass yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih tinggi daripada mereka berdua, sudah pasti dapat meraihnya dengan mudah.

"Benar. Kenapa tidak kau minta pacarmu ini untuk mengambilkannya?" Dukung gadis itu. Lass terdiam mendengarnya.

"Itu karena..." Arme terhenti ketika mencerna kata-katanya lebih baik. Wajahnya memanas seketika itu juga.

"Ehm.. maaf.. tapi saya bukanlah.. pacar.. Arme.." Dengan sedikit kesulitan Lass berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlihat rona merah tipis terplaster di wajahnya.

"I-iya itu benar, Lita. Kenalkan, Dia partner pertunjukanku, Lass." Arme berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh maaf. Aku Lita." Ia memberi tangan.

"Lass." Balasnya menjabat tangan Lita.

"Jadi.. apa yang kau butuhkan kali ini Arme?" Tanya Lita.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan yang kucari." Jawabnya lalu menarik Lass mendekat.

"Kau cari dia?" Ia menunjuk Lass.

"Bukan. Kostumnya." Arme membenarkan.

"Ouh." Lita ber_facepalm_ ria. Ia memperhatikan kostum itu.

"Kau orang pertama yang cocok dengan kostum mahakaryaku ini." Pujinya.

"Dan Arme, ikat kepala yang kau bawa itu memang aksesori yang kubuat hanya untuk dipakai bersama kostum itu. Sebentar, akan kuambilkan aksesori pelengkap lainnya dari kostum itu." Lita meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari sesuatu di ruang penyimpanan.

Arme memandang ikat kepala di tangannya. Ia mengambil kursi untuk dinaiki tapi Lass menahannya sebelum ia memanjat lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memakaikan ini." Ditunjukannya ikat kepala itu.

"Nanti jatuh lagi. Kupakai sendiri saja." Cegahnya. Ia hendak mengambilnya dari tangan Arme tapi Arme langsung menariknya sebelum sempat diambil.

"Biar kupakaikan, ya?" Rengeknya dengan bantuan mantra_ puppy eyes_.

Lass akhinya menyerah. Ia tak mengizinkan Arme memanjat kursi lagi jadi ia menurunkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan duduk di kursi itu sehingga Arme dapat menggapainya. Arme memakaikannya sedemikian rupa, mengatur posisi rambutnya agar tampak pas dengan ikat kepala itu. Tak lama kemudian Lita kembali membawa sepasang sepatu, sepasang sarung tangan dan sebuah pedang. Lass memakai sepatu dan sarung tangannya lalu menarik keluar pedang dari sarungnya dengan satu tangan.

"Ini untuk apa?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan detail dari pedang yang dibawanya. Lita dan Arme melongo dibuatnya. Lass yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada mereka ber_sweatdropped_.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau menggunakan sebuah _nodachi_ dengan satu tangan. Samurai legendaris Gaikoz saja hanya sanggup mengangkatnya dengan kedua tangan." Lita menjelaskan.

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya karena tidak mengenal dengan samurai saiapapun namanya tadi.

"Itu properti asli jadi hati-hati dalam menggunakannya, ok?" Nasihat Lita.

"Aku tahu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkan." Balasnya lalu memasukkan kembali _nodachi_ ke sarungnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini. Berapa semuanya?" Tanya Arme.

"Tidak tidak, kostum itu sebenarnya tidak di jual jadi aku berikan saja pada temanmu ini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak dijual? Kalau begitu biar kucari yang lain saja."

"Jangan begitu. Aku serius memberikannya. Dia tampak hebat degan itu. Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Cegahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Lita." Dipeluknya gadis itu dan ia membalas pelukan Arme. Lass sendiri juga mengucapkan terima kasih dan menjabat tangan Lita sekali lagi.

"Lita kau lama sekali sih?" Teriak seseorang dari sisi lain ruangan. Suara gadis yang tidak asing disusul dengan suara lelaki yang juga tidak asing.

"Hei, jangan tarik aku!" pekiknya.

Tiga orang berkulit keabu-abuan dengan aksesori (mungkin bukan) tanduk dan duri datang mendekat. Ley sang gadis membawa setumpuk kostum di tangannya sambil menarik Dio dan diikuti oleh seorang pria kekar berkumis putih ke tempat Lita berada.

Ley terhenti ketika menatap Arme. Dio pun mengerem langkahnya tepat sebelum menabrak Ley didepannya.

"Halo Arme! Cari kostum baru?" Tanya Ley lalu memberikan kostum yang dibawanya ke pria kekar di sampingnya.

"Bukan untukku tapi untuknya." Ia menunjuk Lass, sementara si pria kekar tengah melanjutkan transaksi dengan sang pemilik toko.

Ley memandang remaja berambut_ silver_ yang mengenakan 1 set kostum _striker_ lengkap dengan pedangnya.

"Wow babe, you look hot!" Komentarnya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Uhm.. Thanks?" Jawabnya sekenanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya ia kebal dengan hal semacam itu.

"Kalau kalian tak keberatan aku mau mengganti kostum dulu." Kemudian ia pergi untuk berganti kembali ke bajunya yang awal.

"Kalian sedang belanja juga?" Tanya Arme sesaat kemudian. Ley hendak menjawab namun Dio mendahuluinya.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke panti tempatku tinggal dulu tapi dia menyerobot masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyuruhku kemari untuk mengambil pesanan kostum baru kami lebih dahulu." Dio menyilangkan lengannya dan terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"Ayolah Dio. Hanya mengambil saja tidak akan memakan waktu seharian kan." Ia mendekati pria kekar di kasir untuk disuruhnya pulang lebih dahulu dengan seluruh belanjaannya. Pria itu membungkuk dihadapannya kemudian segera pergi.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang." Ujarnya dari depan kasir.

Dio menghela nafas kemudian segera kembali ke mobil. Sebelum Ley mengikutinya Arme menghampirinya dan memohon satu hal:

"Boleh kami ikut? Kumohon?" Pintanya seperti anak kecil yang memohon untuk dibelikan permen.

Ley terdiam sejenak kemudian memandang Dio, berharap mendapat jawaban dari remaja berambut _wine _yang terhenti di depan pintu saat mendengar permintaan Arme.

Setelah akhirnya mendapat persetujuan dan Lass juga sudah kembali memakai pakaiannya semula mereka pun berangkat. Keluar kota. Mulai memasuki area pegunungan yang sejuk dan pemandangan alam yang masih asri. Dari kejauhan tampaklah sebuah rumah yang cukup besar bercat putih dan atap merah dengan pintu kayu dan taman luas di sekitarnya. Arme dan Ley takjub melihat keindahannya.

"Semua itu Ryanlah yang membuatnya." Kata Dio tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan.

"Salah satu pengurus panti?" Tanya Arme.

"Panti itu tidak ada pengurus tetap. Setiap dari kami yang berumur 15-19 tahun secara otomatis bertanggng jawab mengurus semuanya." Jelasnya. Semua merespon dengan 'oh' kecuali Lass yang tidak memberi komentar apapun.

Mereka tiba di tempat tujuan, memarkirkan mobil di halaman depan lalu bersama-sama ke teras rumah. Dio mengetuk pintu dan mendapat jawaban dari seorang anak kecil yang kemudian membukakan pintu. Anak leleaki kecil itu terkisap ketika melihat Dio. Ia segera berlari masuk sambil berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"KAK DIO PULANG!" Sekejap kemudian suara gaduh terdengar dari seluruh penjuru rumah. Mulai dari derap kaki, peralatan dapur yang jatuh kucing mengeong dan lain-lain, sementara keempat tamu saling memandang kebingungan dengan suara ribut yang tiba-tiba. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis berambut _silver _dikuncir tinggi di samping kanan kepalanya, beramata _teal _dan seorang lelaki bertelinga _elven_, berambut _spikey orange_, bermata _emerald_ dan masih membawa sekop di tangannya datang bersama beberapa anak kecil. Gadis dan lelaki itu bergantian memeluk Dio.

"Selamat datang kembali, Dio." Sambut gadis itu.

"Yo sobat, kau pulang." Sambut lelaki itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"ya. Kenalkan ini Ley partnerku, lalu Arme dan Lass." Ia mengenalkan temannya satu per satu.

"Oh hai, aku Rin dan ini Ryan." Ia mengenalkan.

Dari ruang lain terdengan anak-anak tengah berhiruk pikuk berusaha membawa seseorang keluar. Samar-samar terdengar:

"Ayolah kak, itu kan kak Dio."

"Tapi aku tidak..."

Argumen-argumen itu terdengar semakin jelas hingga muncullah adegan dimana beberapa anak menggeret tangan seorang lelaki berambut kelabu dengan_ blindfold_ linier berkaca hijau masuk ke ruang tamu tempat mereka berada. Ketika ia bertatap mata dengan teman lamanya itu, rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya meskipun terhalang oleh kacamata hitam itu. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari hadapan mereka, membuat anak-anak disekitarnya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Ada yang mau bermain bersama kakak Ley?" Ley mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak padanya.

"Ambil waktumu ok?" Bisiknya di telinga lelaki itu kemudian menggiring anak-anak untuk diajaknya bermain di tempat lain. Sunyi berlangsung beberapa saat, kemudian lelaki itu dengan canggung membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah.. A.. Aku.." kata-katanya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Ia melihat ke hadapannya ada Dio yang meletakkan tangannya di bahu kirinya. Disusul Arme yang mendekatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu saat itu. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama." Ia tersenyum. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Lass. Lass yang mengetahuinya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menghela nafas. Rin tersenyum melihat mereka kemudian mengajak Arme bersamanya.

"Arme, maukah kau membantuku di dapur?" Tanyanya.

"Bolehkah?" Matanya berbinar-binar setelah mendapat anggukan dari gadis berambut _silver_ itu. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan keempat remaja yang lain. Ryan juga kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya mengurus taman. Kini hanya tinggal Dio, Lass dan Zero, duduk di ruang tamu tanpa bicara sepaatah kata pun.

"Jadi, ada yang berminat menceritakan padaku tentang kejadian yang kalian sebut-sebut sebagai 'waktu itu'?" Tanya Lass memecah keheningan.

Dio dan Zero saling melempar pandang, kemudian Dio pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Zero memandang Lass yang nampaknya masih menunggu jawaban.

"Kurasa biar aku saja yang menceritakannya." Ia mulai bercerita dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"5 tahun lalu..."

.

_**Flashback in Zero's POV**_

.

"Berhasil. Dia hidup!" Itulah kalimat pertama yang kudengar ketika membuka mata. Masih buram tapi aku bisa melihat seorang pria tua mengangat dan membaringkanku di atas kasur. Ketika pengelihatanku dapat terfokus, pria tua berkumis dan jenggot putih dan rambut putih hanya di sektar telinganya, sepasang tanduk hitam, berkulit keabu-abuan, bermata _scarlet_ dan membawa sebuah tongkat kayu dengan _orb_ hijau dan ornamen seperti sayap kalelawar di kedua sisinya itu mengajakku bicara.

"Kau dapat mendengarku?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau dapat melihatku?" Tanyanya lagi dan aku kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus." Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Siapa? Dimana?" tanyaku selagi melihat ruangan gelap dengan cahaya biru yang berkelap-kelip dan berbagai macam benda kaca yang aneh di atas meja. Kertas juga berserakan dimana-mana.

"Namaku Oz Pone Max Reinhardt." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Namamu Zero Zephyrum." Ia menunjukku.

"Ini laboratoriumku dan kau adalah ciptaanku." Ia menjelaskan secara singkat.

Aku bangkit dari kasur untuk mendapati 1 set pakaian terlipat dengan rapi di ujung kaki.

"Pakailah! Setelah itu ikutlah denganku!" Katanya sambil membenarkan posisi sebuah tabung kaca yang berbentuk seperti telur raksasa dengan beberapa macam kabel menjuntai dari benda besi di atasnya.

"Aku melaksanakan perintahnya. Melihat refleksi diri sendiri melalui cermin. Aku diciptakan dengan rambut putih keabu-abuan dengan sepasang mata _topaz _yang bersinar keemasan. Kulitku berwarna _cream _dengan telinga runcing sama seperti masterku. Aku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya aku ini 'apa'?

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanyanya dari luar.

Aku yang mendengar dengan sangat jelas segera memakai _blindfold_ yang diberikan padaku lalu menghampirinya. Ia mengajakku ke ruangan lain. Ruangan yang sama gelapnya. Ditengah-tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah kotak kaca dengan sebuah pedang besar yang aneh di dalamnya. Ia membuka pintu kaca itu lalu memintaku untuk mengambilnya. Aku dengan ragu-ragu menjulurkan tanganku kearah pedang itu. Tiba-tiba lempeng besi ditengah-tengahnya terbuka, menampakkan sebuah mata berwarna kehijauan dan pupil menyempit seperti mata seekor kucing yang menatapku. Aku terkejut dan mundur selangkah kebelakang. Pria itu kembali menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya. Kuulurkan tanganku dan meraihnya, menariknya keluar dengan tangan kananku. Pedang itu berkedip saat kuperhatikan.

"Namanya Grandark. Perlakukan dia dengan baik atau dia akan melukaimu bila kau membuatnya marah." Profesor itu mengingatkan.

"Dia hidup?" Tanyaku dan mendapat respon tusukan di tanganku. Dari pedang itu.

"Benar." Ia mengambil kursi lalu duduk dihadapanku.

"Dengar Zero. Aku menciptakanmu dan Grandark untuk dapat mengalahkan Duel Pone Zec Avenger." Ia menunjukkan foto dirinya bersama seorang yang tinggi dan perkasa.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran. Ia menghela nafas.

"Duel dulu adalah temanku sebelum ia dipengaruhi oleh pikiran jahat. Tak ada seorang pun yang punya kekuatan sebanding dengan dirinya sampai aku menciptakan dirimu dan Grandark." Ia bercerita kemudian mengajakku keluar. Kulihat tanganku yang terluka karena duri pedang itu sudah hampir menutup sempurna. Kini aku tahu kalau aku bukanlah manusia ataupun elf. Aku memiliki ras yang sama seperti master. Tapi yang aku ingin tahu, kenapa aku tidak memiliki kulit keabu-abuan seperti master?

Hari-hari kujalani hanya untuk berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih. Luka ringan maupun berat tidak ada artinya karena kemampuan regenerasi selku yang begitu cepat. Sampai suatu hari, aku terbaring di rerumputan karena kelelahan. Sudah 4 hari 3 malam aku berlatih tanpa henti hanya agar master dapat melihat seberapa kuatnya diriku dan membuatnya bangga akan itu. Aku menutup mataku dan beristirahat sejenak.

"Hei. Apa kau masih hidup?" Tanya seseorang sambil terus mencolek-colek pipiku.

"Aku masih hidup" Jawabku datar.

Kubuka mataku untuk dapat melihat seorang anak lelaki yang mungkin seusiaku, berambut _wine_ dengan sepasang tanduk hitam yang tumbuh di kedua sisi kepalanya, bermata senada, berkulit keabu-abuan, bertelinga runcing dan tangan kiri yang seperti cakar, hitam dan kasar.

Kuposisikan diriku untuk duduk dengan benar dan meletakkan Gran di pangkuanku.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Dio. Kau?" Balasnya bertanya.

"Namaku Zero dan ini pedangku Grandark." Jawabku.

"Kau tidak lari?" Tanyanya, membuatku bingung.

"Untuk apa aku lari?" Tanyaku membalikkan.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Untuk apa aku harus takut padamu?" Sekali lagi kubalikkan pertanyaannya dan membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan terus balik bertanya!" Geramnya. Aku diam. Ia menghela nafas, kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"Penampilanku yang menyeramkan. Anak-anak panti yang lain menjauhiku karena mereka bilang aku ini monster." Ia nampak begitu sedih.

"Kau tidak menyeramkan." Jawabku. Kemudian kusingkirkan rabut panjangku agar ia dapat melihat kesamaanku dengan dirinya, telinga yang runcing. Ia menatapku tak percaya.

"Kalau kau disebut monster itu artinya aku juga sama sepertimu." Hiburku.

"Boleh aku mampir ke tempat tinggalmu?" Pintaku.

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Ia memanduku melewati pepohonan yang lebat menuju sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup luas. Di depannya terlihat seorang anak lelaki berambut_ orange_ yang tengah asik berkebun. Ketika kami sampai ia yang melihat kami menjatuhkan sekopnya dan berlari masuk seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu. Kulihat Dio cuek saja melihat tingkah anak itu.

Ia membuka pintu dan kami mendapat hadiah lemparan dari anak-anak panti lain. Sisa makanan, buku, bahkan ada kaleng juga melayang ke arah kami, lebih tepatnya Dio yang berada di depan.

"Pergilah monster!" Teriak seorang dari mereka.

"Ya! Kenapa kau kembali lagi? Pergi sana!" Teriak seorang yang lain yang lain disusul oleh teriakan mereka yang lain seperti paduan suara.

Dio terlihat dia saja meski diperlakkuan seperti itu. Aku melewatinya, menggunakan Gran untuk menangkis setiap benda yang melayang ke arah kami dengan sempurna, membuat mereka diam mematung. Nampaknya mereka tak menyadari keberadaanku sejak tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya luka kecil. Aku sudah terbiasa." Jawabnya datar.

"Siapa kau? Dan kenapa kau berteman dengan iblis itu?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil padaku.

"Karena aku tidak peduli dia manusia atau iblis. Bagiku dia tetap temanku." Jawabku dingin. Kurasa mereka salah mengira bahwa aku adalah manusia karena warna kulitku.

Dio mengantarku ke ruang tamu. Ia berpesan untuk menunggu selagi ia membersihkan diri dari lemparan sampah tadi. Aku duduk sendiri di ruang tamu sambil mengelap Gran dengan saputangan hingga gadis yang sebelumnya tadi datang dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ini pedang kakak?" Tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat. Ia duduk di sampingku sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung ke depan dan ke belakang.

"Namaku Nina. Nama kakak siapa?"

"Zero."

"Bagaimana kakak bisa berteman dengan iblis itu?" Pertanyaannya kali ini membuatku sedikit kesal namun tetap kujawab dengan tenang.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di lapangan tadi dan tolong jangan panggil dia iblis. Dia punya nama." Jawabku masih expresionless.

Dio kembali dan sudah terlihat bersih. Gadis di sebelahku, Nina, mendekat padaku seakan-akan takut pada Dio. Dio yang kemudian duduk di sisi sebelahku yang lain sepertinya tidak terusik dengan kelakuan Nina.

"Dio tidak akan menggigitmu Nina. Tidak apa-apa." Aku berdiri dan bertukar tempat dengan Nina. Kini Nina yang berada di tengah-tengah. Ia masih terlihat takut, tapi seiring berjalannya waku ia mulai terlihat akrab dengan Dio. Mengobrol, bergurau dan bersenang-senang.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Setiap hari seusai latihan aku selalu datang ke panti. Anak-anak lain juga mulai terpengaruh oleh Nina dan sedikit-demi sedikit mulai dapat menerima Dio apa adanya.

Suatu hari ketika aku pulang dari panti aku terheran karena rumah tampak begitu gelap dan sepi. Tidak biasanya master Oz tidak meyalakan penerangan sedikitpun padahal hari sudah sangat gelap. Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Semakin aku mendekat, semakin kuat aroma amis yang pekat menusuk hidungku. Kubuka pintu dengan keras lalu menyalakan setiap lampu di ruangan yang kulewati hingga aku sampai di laboratorium. Ruangan itu hancur. Bercak darah dimana-mana. Kulihat ada jejak darah yang memanjang menuju ke ruang penyimpanan Gran dulu. Aku mengikutinya dan mendapati master Oz terbaring sekarat di lantai tepat di depan lemari kaca Gran yang pecah berserakan.

"Master Oz!" Teriakku seraya membantunya untuk bangun.

"Tidak Zero.. waktuku tidak banyak. Duel.. datang mencarimu dan Grandark.. ia sekarang menuju panti itu.. cepat.. kalahkan dia.. Selamatkan teman-temanmu.. dan dunia." Lalu ia menutup mata.

"Master Oz!" Panggilku lagi, tapi tidak ada respon sedikitpun. Hangat tubuhnya juga sudah mulai menurun.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku berlari kembali ke panti secepat yang aku bisa. Tak peduli ketika semak berduri menggores dan melukai kulitku. Bagiku yang terpenting sekarang adalah mengalahkan Duel secepatnya sebelum ada korban lain yang berjatuhan. Aku mendengar suara teriakan, sial, sepertinya aku terlambat. Kupercepat langkahku, kulihat bayangan seorang yang besar mengayunkan pedangnya dengan liar dari kaca jendela. Kutarik Gran dari balik punggungku lalu melompat masuk dengan memecahkan kaca jendela, tepat menggunakan Gran untuk menahan serangan pedang orang itu sebelum mengenai salah seorang anak panti.

"Grandark.. kalu begitu kau pasti Zero?" Ia memandangku dengan_ evil smirk _di wajahnya.

"Duel." Balasku dengan geram.

"Oho.. mengikuti cara Oz memanggilku, eh? Tapi aku lebih suka nama panggilan baruku.. Void!" Ia menggunakan gerigi di pedangnya yang mengait pada gerigi Gran untuk menarik dan melemparku bersama Gran ke dinding kayu hingga berlubang. Kudengar anak-anak panti yang lain berteriak ketakutan dan ada juga yang terus memanggil namaku.

"Kak Zero" Nina menghampiriku, berusaha membantuku berdiri. Disusul Dio yang juga datang untuk membantuku.

"Zero, kau kenal maniak itu?" Tanya Dio seraya membantuku membenarkan posisi berdiriku.

"Duel Pone Zec Avenger. Dulu teman dekat master Oz, penciptaku." Dio dan Nina menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Pencipta? Maksudmu kau ini.."

"Aku adalah mahluk hidup hasil rekayasa master Oz. Aku diciptakan hanya untuk mengguakan Gran dan mengalahkan orang itu." Jelasku mengungkapkan segalanya yang selama ini kurahasiakan. Mereka terdiam di tempat.

Kulihat Duel berlari dan menyerang beberapa anak dengan bola energi berwarna hitam. Seorang dari mereka yang berambut orange mengambil sebuah kapak untuk menangkis bola-bola itu. Bola energi yang tertepis menghantam dinding kayu dan mulai membakar dengan api hitamnya.

Sekali lagi kutarik Gran bersamaku dan kuayunkan ke arah Duel. Ia menggunakan pedang di punggungnya untuk melawan serangan pedangku.

"Ini akan menarik. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya antara Eclipseku dan Grandarkmu. Manakah yang lebih kuat?" Kami mengambil jarak masing-masing 1 meter ke belakang.

"Kalau begitu kita cari tahu sekarang juga!" Balasku dan kemudian kami kembali beradu pedang dalam kobaran api hitam yang menggerogoti dinding dan atap di sekeliling kami.

Kami terus bertarung. Ia dengan pedang dan energi hitamnya sedangkan aku dengan kekuatan abnormal tubuhku dan Gran hingga masing-masing dari kami terluka parah. Luka bakar dan robek di sekujur tubuh.

"Kau hebat juga masih bisa berdiri setelah serangan super strikeku tadi." Puji Duel yang masih berdiri ditopang oleh pedangnya.

"Kau juga." Balasku. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Untuk berdiri saja membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit.

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah."

Ia mengangkat pedangnya tinggi dan diayunkannya ke arahku. Kupikir hidupku akan berakhir sia-sia tanpa menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh master Oz. Tapi aku salah. Sebuah sabit menahan serangan Duel. Dan kulihat penggunanya.. Dio..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah seharusya kau bantu mengevakuasi seluruh anak panti dari tempat ini?" Tanyaku setengah marah. Aku tidak ingin mereka terluka karena misi ini.

"Sebagian sudah diantar oleh Eve ke hutan yang aman. Sedangkan sisanya menolak untuk pergi. Mereka ingin mendukungmu. Begitu juga denganku." Ia merobek kedua lengan bajunya sehingga menampakkan lengan kirinya yang menakutkan.

"Anggota klan Burning Canyon rupanya. Tak kusangka salah satu anggota klan iblis terkuat berada di tempat semacam ini." Ejeknya. Sedangkan Dio diam saja dan terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak menggerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Jawabnya sinis. Lalu entah bagaimana dan darimana asalnya sebuah tombak besar tiba-tiba jatuh dari langit dan nyaris saja menghantam Duel jika saja ia tak segera menghindar. Kemudian tombak itu menghilang begitu saja.

"HAUNTING SHOCK!" Teriaknya keras dan sekali lagi tombak itu muncul, menghantam ke Duel dan menghilang. Kupaksa diriku kembali ke atas kedua kakiku dan memegang Gran pada posisi menyerang. Aku tak akan membiarkan Dio mengambil alih misiku sendirian.

"Kita pojokkan dia. Aku ada rencana." Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali menyerangnya.

"RAKE HAND!" Tangannya mengeluarkan aura keunguan yang membentuk tangan besar dan menghempaskan Duel mundur. Duel menahan serangannya dengan Eclipse kemudian balik menyerang Dio dengan bola energi hitam yang sangat besar.

Aku maju menghadang dan membelahnya menjadi 2, menghancurkan dinding di belakang di sisi kiri dan kanan kami. Dio yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dekat langsung menggunakan sabitnya untuk menyerang, disertai dengan aura ungu seperti api yang memaksa Duel untuk mundur.

"Abyss!" Kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghimpitnya ke dinding terdekat dengan menggunakan Gran yang berubah menjadi bayangan hitam dan menusuk kedua pundak Duel membuatnya terkunci dan menjatuhkan Eclipse dari tangannya. Kemudian Dio dari arah depan membawa tombak yang sangat besar tadi diarahkannya pada Duel.

"ON RUSH!" Ia berlari dengan kekuatan penuh hingga tombak itu menancap dalam di tubuh Duel. Ia tak bergerak. Tak bernyawa lagi.

Kutarik Gran yang masih menancap di Duel, dengan segera bayangan hitam itu kembali berubah ke wujud Gran yang biasa. Dio juga nampak sangat lelah. Tombak yang digunakannya menghilang, meninggalkan Duel yang memiliki lubang besar di tubuhnya dan roboh ke lantai.

"Ayo kita pergi Dio." Ia mengangguk dan kami bersama-sama meninggalkan puing-puing yang masih berkobar dengan api hitam. Salah satu dari anak-anak yang tinggal menggunakan sebuah kipas lipat untuk membuat angin besar dan memadamkan api itu sebelum menjalar ke hutan terdekat.

Sebulan kemudan panti dipindakan ke rumah yang jauh lebih baik. Dio yang penasaran dengan pernyataan Duel yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya berasal dari keluarga Burning Canyon meninggalkan panti untuk mencari keberadaan klan tersebut dan berharap ia mendapatkan tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman untuknya. Kuperhatikan anak-anak yang mulai mengatur kembali barang-barang yang dapat mereka selamatkan dari panti lama. Aku sungguh menyesal. Seandainya saja aku jauh lebih kuat saat itu, anggota panti pasti tidak akan berkurang sebanyak seluruhnya aku dan Dio hanya berhasil menyelamatkan sebagian saja dan aku juga kehilangan master Oz. Kini karena misi hidupku telah selesai, apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku tidak tahu.

"Kakak." Panggil Nina sambil menggengam sebelah tanganku. Aku yang tenggelam dalam lamunan tersadar dan memandang gadis kecil di sampingku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan nada tenang.

"Kak Dio sudah pergi. Kak Zero tidak akan meninggalkan kami juga kan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat melihatku membawa Gran di punggungku dan sebuah tas di tangan kiriku. Anak-anak lain juga berdiri belakangnya, berkerumun di dekatku dan memohon padaku untuk tetap tinggal.

Saat itulah aku menemukan misi hidupku yang baru. Melindungi Mereka.

.

_**End of Flashback**_

.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis _elf _yang menyerang kami dengan panah?" Tanya Lass lagi.

"Dia anggota baru yang datang beberapa bulan setelah kami pindah kemari." Tepat ketika itu gadis yang dimaksud datang membawa kantung belanja. Ia terkejut saat melihat pemuda beramut _silver _yang ditemuinya saat berusaha menarik Zero keluar dari pertarungan beberapa hari lalu berada di rumahnya sehingga ia menjatuhkan kantung belanjanya dan bersiap dengan busurnya.

"Tenang Lire. Dia tidak kemari untuk menyerang kita." Zero menenangkan.

Gadis itu berlahan menurunkan busurnya, mengumpulkan kembali belanjaannya yang berserakan dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan. Dalam perjalanan menuju dapur ia melihat dari pintu kaca gadis berambut _pink_ dan lelaki berambut _wine _yang diserangnya kemarin sedang bermain bersama Ryan dan anak-anak yang lain. Dan ketika ia sampai di dapur, ada Rin dan gadis berambut_ violet _yang dekat dengan pemuda berambut _silver _di ruang tamu tadi.

"Oh Lire, kau tepat pada waktunya." Rin yang melihat Lire mematung di pintu masuk dapur segera mendekati dan mengambil belanjaan dari tangannya. Arme yang sedang memperhatikan kue yang dipanggangnya di oven menengok, melambaikan tangan padanya, lalu kembali memandang oven.

Lire mendekati Rin kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"Rin, apa yang mereka lakukan di rumah kita?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tahu kau akan binggung. Kau belum mengenal Dio, pemuda beramut _wine_."

"Aku melihatnya tadi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya binggung.

"Dio adalah teman Zero sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum kau bergabung di panti ini. Dan yang lainnya adalah teman-temannya." Rin menjelaskan. Lire mengangguk kemudian mendekati Arme. Arme menengok ke Lire yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Um.. Aku Lire.. Maaf soal yang kemarin." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Arme tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya santai.

"Oh iya, namaku Arme." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Lire.

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara memasak mereka.

.

Saat semua telah siap semua dipanggil untuk makan malam bersama. Dimulai dengan sup, kari, salad dan terakhir kue pai.

"Ayolah, ini enak.. Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya." Ujar Arme seraya memberikan sepotong pai yang diletakkannya di atas piring kepada pemuda berambut _silver _yang terus menghindar.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis. Itu untukmu saja." Tolaknya, tapi Arme bersikeras, ia mengejar partnernya itu hingga ia tersandung kaki meja. Yang terjadi selanjutnya.. Piring berisi pai terlempar.. Lass membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat keadaan Arme dan.. SPLAT! Sepotong pai sukses melumuri seluruh wajahnya. Semua yang menyaksikan tertawa. Bahkan Dio dan Zero yang terlihat selalu serius pun juga ikut terkekeh. Arme yang bangkit dan melihatnya juga tertawa dan segera mengambil saputangan untuk membersihkan wajah partnernya itu dari masker pai.

"Gurih dan manis." hanya itu komentar Lass saat Arme mulai mengelapnya dengan saputangan. Dimintanya saputangan itu untuk ia lakukan sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk memakan kue itu dari piring daripada wajahku." Tambahnya dan sukses menyulut tawa semua orang sekali lagi.

Setelah acara makan selesai dan hari juga sudah mulai larut, mereka berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu ya." Arme melambaikan tangannya.

"Sering-sering main ok?" Balas Rin.

"Kuusahakan kami sering mampir kemari." Jawab Dio.

"Jaga dirimu." Tambah Zero.

"Aku yang seharusnya bilang itu." Dio menunjukkan_ smirk_nya. Mereka pun berangkat untuk pulang.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya wanita berambut_ violet _yang sedikit dimodel keriting dan bermata _scarlet _pada seorang gadis berambut biru yang dikuncir _pigtail_. Gadis itu mengabil_ staff_ya dan mencoba kekuatanya.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" Sambaran petir gadis itu lebih kuat dari sebelumnya hingga membuat tanaman naas yang jadi korbannya hangus menjadi abu seketika itu juga.

"Sempurna." Balas gadis itu denga _evil smirk_ terpatri di wajahnya.

"Pergilah. Laksanakan ambisimu lalu jadilah anak buahku untuk selamanya." Wanita itu tertawa ala antagonis.

"Tentu saja. Nona Kaze'Aze." Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author: CUT! Chapter 6 dan extra selesai sampai di sini dulu.

Dio: *Deathglare*

Author: Kenapa denganmu Dio? *innocent*

Dio: Beraninya kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh yang diam saja saat di_bully _anak-anak lain! *kejar author sambil mengayunkan Soul Reaver dengan liar*

Author: *kabur dikejar Dio*

.

Jin: Saatnya menjawab quiz chapie lalu, Ron..

Ronan : Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.1 : "Siapakah sersan Heleupe?". Heleupe adalah _master _saya, dalam game kalian biasa menemuinya bila koneksi dengan server terputus secara tidak wajar. *di jitak Elesis*

Elesis: Ini bukan kasus pembunuhan Ron!

Ronan: Hehe, terbawa peran sebagai inspektur. *garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal*

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : awainotsubasa, guest**

Lire: Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.2 : "Siapakah Nina?". Nina adalah karakter buatan fans Grand Chase Brazil. Sedang menunggu tim KOG untuk memberi pengesahan.

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : guest **(Soal playable, author lihat fotonya saja sedang berada di dalam game), **Ical-sama**

Rufus: Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.3 : "Siapakah pemeran wanita berambut _violet_ dan bermata _scarlet_?". Kaze'Aze. Kalau ingin melihat penampilan yang satu ini carilah poster _event dungeon Nightmare Circus _atau _Manhwa_nya.

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : awainotsubasa, LA REGINA DELLE TENEBRE, guest, Ical-sama, Chalice07**

.

Amy: QUIZ TIME~

Arme: Pertanyaan kali ini adalah:

**1. Siapakah Cleo?  
**Petunjuk tambahan: non-playable character, muncul dalam game

**2. Siapakah Lita?  
**Petunjuk tambahan: non-playable character, muncul dalam game

**3. Siapakah pria kekar berkumis putih dengan aksesori tanduk dan duri?  
**Petunjuk tambahan: dekat dengan Ley

Ryan: Thanks for reading everyone

Lire: and.. Mind to review?

.

See you next chapter~


	7. Envious Rival

Author: Chapie 7 is up! Author sengaja kejar tayang hari ini agar bisa segera updet. Maaf untuk yang sudah menunggu lama dan sebagai gantinya chapie 7 dan 8 saia gabungkan menjadi satu di chapie 7 ini~ XD  
Saia tak percaya saia berhasil membuat sampai sejauh ini. Terima kasih kepada para readers yang masih dengan setia membaca fict aneh ini sampai sekarang. ^_^

.

Lire: *bawa kertas seperti pembawa berita* ehem.. re:review untuk chapie 6:

**to : Chloe Cyasesa**  
Author juga bosan lihat Dio tampangnya serem mulu. Iblis kan juga punya hati. (lho? Apa hubungannya?)  
Soal Arme tinggal sendiri.. well, mungkin akan Author selipkan di salah satu chapter nanti.  
Lalu tempat tinggal : Lass & Rufus lebih tepatnya tinggal di jalanan, rumah itu tidak resmi disebut panti karena mereka buat secara ilegal (tidak terdaftar dalam negara). Dio + Rin, Lire & Ryan.. yah, Author bingung mau taruh yang 3 lagi dimana jadi ikutin situ aja. *digetok kipas, busur & storm pike*. Zero tinggal sama masternya Oz terus baru pindah ke panti.

**to : Chalice07**  
Berhubung balasan untuk Chalice sangat panjang jadi Author balas lewat PM. (Biar gak bikin penuh chapie)

**to : xyzldi**  
Author usahakan~

**to : FTP-IS-MY-NAME**  
Benarkah? Pasti berat berpengalaman seperti Dio yang satu ini.

.

Arme: Sekarang saatnya menjawab tebakan pada chapter 6 lalu. Rin!

Rin: Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.1 : "Siapakah Cleo?". Cleo adalah pengurus logistik yang biasa melayani kalian pada sistem Ernas Storage.

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : Just a guest**

Elesis: Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.2 : "Siapakah Lita?". Lita adalah _non-playable character _yang biasa melayani kalian pada toko avatar.

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : Just a guest, Chalice07, LA REGINA DELLE TENEBRE**

Ley: Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.3 : "Siapakah pria kekar berkumis putih dengan aksesori tanduk dan duri?". Tentu saja Jeeves, butlerku yang setia. *bangga*

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : Just a guest, Chalice07, LA REGINA DELLE TENEBRE**

? : Apa _initializing_ sudah selesai?

Ronan: Huh? Siapa kau?

Author: Dia salah satu OC author yang akan muncul sebagai pemeran sampingan dikarenakan author mulai kehabisan chara _official_ GC yang bisa digunakan. /Lol/

All cast: Oh begitu.. /Nod/

Azin: Tunggu apa lagi? Mulai sekarang!

Author: Iya iya..

Ryan: _Happy reading_~

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 7 : Envious Rival**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase isn't mine but trademark of KoG

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

Pagi hari yang indah. Tidak ada kabut dan awan. Burung gereja bernyanyi di dahan pohon terdekat. Sungguh tenang dan damai. Setidaknya sebelum sebuah ledakan besar membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah dari mimpi indahnya.

"Apa itu?"

Sang manager segera terbangun mencari sumber suara. Begitu juga dengan Lass yang seketika itu juga berlari keluar untuk mencari penyebab suara ledakan tadi. Para _butler_ dan _maid _berlarian membawa tabung pemadam saat melihat asap keluar dari rongga pintu dapur. Mereka membuka pintu dan asap tebal pun menyeruak keluar, menyisakan si pesulap cilik bersandar di lemari si sisi seberang bak cuci piring yang menghitam. Ia terbatuk-batuk karena menghirup udara berasap tadi. Sang manager mendekati dan membantunya berdiri sementara para _maid _dan _butler_ membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Arme? Suara ledakan apa tadi?" Tanya sang manager berturut-turut.

"Aku hendak memasak. Tadi aku mencuci sayur di dalam panci. Ketika kutinggal sebentar lalu kembali ada sebuah bom di dalamnya dan BOOM!" Ceritanya dengan gaya anak kecil.

"Kan ada para _maid _yang biasa menyiapkan masakan untuk kita." Ujar sang manager.

"Aku hanya ingin sesekali melakukan kegiatan lain selain pentas, kok." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menggunakan benda apapun yang berbentuk seperti _pot _ajaibmu itu." Ujar Lass yang melihat mereka dari balik lubang besar di dasar panci yang diambilnya dari lokasi ledakan.

"Yah, kurasa itu benar. Sihirku sedikit tak terkendali." Arme tertawa garing.

Tiba-tiba sirine polisi terdengar di luar _mansion._ Mereka pun keluar untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada petugas yang tak lain adalah Elesis.

"Jadi begitulah. Itu kecelakaan." Jelas Arme pada polwan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ia mengangkat topinya sedikit lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu secepat itu kalau ada sesuatu yang berbahaya telah terjadi di sini?" Tanya sang manager penasaran. Gadis itu berbalik.

"Gelang GPS itu. Kami memantau kalian denga ketat melalui benda itu dan alarm kami berbunyi ketika adanya ledakan tadi." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk gelang metal berlampu hijau di kaki kanan Lass. Kemudian ia memasuki mobil dan pergi bersama timnya kembali ke pos mereka.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah bangun kurasa sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap untuk hari baru ini." Sang manager membenarkan posisi piyama _kimono_ merahnya lalu kembali ke dalam kamar, sementara kedua yang lain saling memandang dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka masih mengenakan pakaian tidur. Arme dengan _babydoll violet _terang lengkap dengan sandal berbulu dan Lass dengan kaus hitam tak berlengan dan celana 3/4 biru bergaris kuning di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Tak lupa untuk menutup pintu depan.

.

"Jadi kau dapat _order_ lagi?" Tanya Amy dengan nada manisnya lalu meminum _milkshake_ dari gelasnya melalui sedotan.

"Ya. Malam ini." Jawab Arme kemudian melahap es krim coklat di hadapannya.

"Wah, boleh aku lihat? Akan kuajak yang lain juga." Pinta Amy memohon dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Jawaban itu membuat Amy bersemangat dan segera menelepon semua teman-temannya. Setelah 13 kali telepon kemudian Amy menghela nafas.

"Hanya Jin yang bisa hadir." Ia menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku roknya.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" Tanyanya sambil masih melahap es krim.

"Azin, Dio dan Ley mendapat peran baru dala film sedangkan Mari sibuk menyelesaikan eksperimennya dan tidak ingin diganggu." Ia meminum seluruhnya _milkshake_ yang tersisa di gelas miliknya dan Arme juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan esnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hari-harimu bersama anak baru itu? Menyenangkankah? Atau..." Arme mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah Amy, tanda untuk membuat sang _starlet_ berhenti bicara.

"Tolong jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Amy. Dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu." lalu ia turunkan jarinya dan melanjutkan bicara sambil memandang langit di luar jendela.

"Semuanya biasa-biasa saja kalau kau tanya. Dan kalau kuperhatikan, dia orangnya sedikit.. yah.. tertutup. Seperti tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dalam segala hal."Ia kembali menghadap Amy dan terlonjak ke belakang saat melihat wajahya dalam jarak 5 cm.

"Whoa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau membuatku kaget." Arme berusaha membenarkan posisi duduknya ketika Amy yang bergaya ala detektif yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka pelaku terorisme itu juga kembali ke posisinya yang benar.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya heran bagaimana kau bisa mengenal kepribadiannya secepat itu." Amy nyengir seolah-olah telah memenangkan lotere berlibur ke bulan.

"Hei. Dia sekarang partnerku, tentu saja aku harus mengenalnya atau _performance_ tidak akan berjalan lancar." Protesnya. Sang _starlet_ terkekeh kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau menang Arme. Aku tidak akan menggoda hubungan diantara kalian lagi." Ujarnya.

"Sebaiknya begitu kalau kau tak mau menjadi salah satu hiasan patung di Forsaken Barrows." Ancam Arme sambil menodongkan sendok esnya ke Amy, membayangkan kalau itu adalah _short staff_nya.

"Oh tidak! Aku menyerah!" Kata Amy dengan nada dan gerakan yang dibuat-buat. Kemudian keduanya tertawa akan tingkah mereka sendiri.

Tiba-tiba telepon berdering dan Amy segera mengangkat telepon dari ponsel pink jenis _flip _miliknya.

"Halo?...Um yah, tidak juga...Baiklah aku akan segera berangkat." Ia menutup teleponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Arme penasaran.

"Ada seorang produsen musik ingin mengajakku bergabung dan manager memintaku untuk datang segera. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko itu." Ia memasang wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Kau yakin tidak akan tersesat?"

"Aku sudah pernah pergi ke tempat itu puluhan kali. Mana mungkin aku tersesat." Bantahnya.

"Tak ingat beberapa bulan lalu kau mengatakan hal yang sama tapi berakhir kami harus mencarimu seharian karena kau tersesat sampai luar kota." Wajah Arme memerah karena malu.

"Setidaknya bawalah seseorang bersamamu." Setelah itu ia melambaikan tanganya dan meninggalkan kafe dengan mobil pribadinya.

.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya seorang berambut_ silver_.

"Mencari peralatan pertunjukan yang cocok untukmu." Jawab seorang berambut _violet _di sampingnya.

Mereka melaju menuju sebuah toko perlengkapan sulap sederhana di pinggir kota. Sebuah toko dengan replika topi dan tongkat sihir terpajang di jendela. Mereka memasuki toko yang sepi dan remang-remang dengan rak panjang berjajar yang berisi berbagai macam benda.

"Paman Ricco!" Panggil Arme dari depan _counter_.

Sementara itu Lass memperhatikan salah satu bola kristal yang biasa digunakan untuk meramal. Ia melihat dirinya tapi bukan dirinya. Dirinya dalam kristal itu terlihat aneh, ia sedang melawan serangan-serangan sihir. Ia terus memperhatikannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah ia lawan namun konsentrasinya hancur ketika seseorang di sampingnya membuat ia mengalihkan pandangan dari bola kristal itu.

"Nampaknya anda sangat tertarik dengan kristal ramalan itu." Ujar lelaki berambut_ raven _lurus sebahu, rambut belakangnya yang sepanjang punggung diikat dengan bebat putih di ketinggian leher dan ia juga mengenakan google biru _sapphire._

"Oh Matrix, dimana paman Ricco?" Tanya Arme yang baru saja menghampiri mereka.

"Master sedang pergi untuk mengambil _item_ baru." Jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu biar saya layani." Ia mempersilahkan Arme ke_ counter _bersamanya.

Lass kembali melihat ke dalam kristal namun ia hanya dapat melihat kabut hitam, jadi ia pun pergi meninggalkannya dan bergabung dengan Arme dan Matrix.

"Jadi nona, apa yang anda butuhkan?" Tanya lelaki yang lebih terlihat seperti robot daripada manusia itu.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, panggil aku Arme saja. Kau tidak perlu seformal itu. Aku mencari peralatan pertunjukan untuknya." Ia menunjuk Lass disampingnya.

"Spesifikasi dan kualifikasi apa yang anda punya?" Tanyanya pada Lass. Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Ia jago dalam melempar pisau." Jawab Arme mendahului.

"_Impalement Arts_.. Seorang _sharpshooter_ sekarang sangat langka untuk ditemui. Sungguh beruntung saya bisa bertemu salah satunya." Ujarnya kemudian meluncur menyusuri deretan rak dengan _rollerblade_nya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membawa papan target dan sebuah tas pisau lengkap dengan pisaunya.

"Ini 1 set pisau lempar terbaik yang kami punya." Ia meletakkan pisau dan tasnya di atas meja lalu memasang papan target di dinding.

"Silahkan kalau mau mencoba." Tambahnya seraya menjauh dari target.

Lass mengambil keluar beberapa pisau, menghadap target dan dalam secepat kilat melempar satu per satu pisau yang dibawanya tepat di tengah sasaran. Arme memberi _aplause_ sementara Matrix hanya diam 1000 bahasa.

"Bagus" Komentarnya melihat hasil lemparannya.

Matrix mencabut semua pisau dari papan lalu dikembalikan ke tempatnya. Setelah mendapat barang yang dibutuhkan mereka kembali ke rumah untuk berlatih agar di pertunjukan nanti tidak terjadi kesalahan.

.

"Arme.. Lass.. Sudah hampir waktunya." Teriak sang manager dari dalam mansion.

Kedua remaja yang tengah asik berlatih di taman belakang itu segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dikala hari sudah mulai sore dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 5. Mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap pada pertunjukan malam ini.

Mereka menaiki mobil ke tempat tujuan. Banyak sekali fans yang telah menunggu sambil berteriak memanggil sang pesulap cilik dari luar gedung. Apalagi ketika mobil mereka melewati kerumunan itu. Banyak dari mereka yang berteriak semakin keras, mengetuk kaca jendela seperti lautan pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kabur saja. Para petugas keamanan segera menyingkirkan mereka agar mobil dapat diparkirkan. Mereka terus berteriak dan berusaha kembali mendekati mobil, namun para petugas tak membiarkan mereka bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Setelah mobil diparkirkan mereka masuk melalui pintu belakang dan disambut oleh beberapa staf yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan digunakan untuk_ perform_. Arme melihat kesana-kemari untuk mencari sang _starlet_ dan _martial artist _yang berpesan padanya kalau mereka akan datang namun ia tak dapat menemukan mereka. Ia mencoba untuk menelepon tapi HP sang _starlet_ itu tak aktif. Ia menghela nafas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya partnernya yang melihat dirinya mengalami penurunan semagat.

"Amy dan Jin bilang mereka akan datang tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang mereka belum datang. Ditelepon pun tidak aktif."

"Mungkin mereka ada order mendadak. Mereka 'kan sama sepertimu." Kata Lass berusaha membangkitkan kembali Arme yang bersemangat.

"Yah.. Kurasa begitu." Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Soal latihan tadi siang.. Kau yakin itu baik?" Tanya Lass dengan ragu.

"Yup. Ini akan menjadi _perform_ kita sekaligus untuk memperkenalkanmu pada publik sebagai partnerku."

"Tapi tidakkah ini berlebihan? Bagaimana kalau mereka mendesakmu hingga mati kehabisan nafas?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti akan datang menolongku sebelum itu terjadi." Ia heran akan kepercayaan yang diberikan sang pesulap cilik ini padanya meskipun mereka belum mengenal baik satu sama lain, namun akhirnya setuju dengan ide itu.

Tepat 5 menit sebelum acara dimulai mereka sudah siap dengan segala hal yang mereka perlukan. Arme mendekati sang manager dan membisikkan sesuatu yang cukup pelan sehingga tidak dapat didengar orang disekitarnya. Sang manager mengangguk dan kemudian mengumpulkan semua staf untuk mengarahkan sesuatu.

.

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Lampu panggung menyala tepat ditengah tirai _violet_ yang menjadi ciri khas sang pesulap. Suara sang manager terdengar dari _speaker._

"Inilah saat yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Sambutlah! _The Mighty Mage_.. Arme!"

Tirai perlahan terbuka namun tidak ada siapa-siapa selain seorang lelaki berambut _silver _lengkap dengan kostum biru dan pedangnya yang duduk di atas sebuah kotak kayu dan dilatari oleh banyak kotak kayu lain dengan berbagai ukuran di belakangnya. Para penonton terheran-heran akan siapakah dia atau dimana sang pesulap mereka.

"Oh, kalian pasti berpikir dimanakah si _mage _pendek dan ceroboh itu kan? Sayang sekali tapi kalian tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi." Ia memasang _evil smirk _di wajahnya dan membuat para penonton panik akan kata-katanya. Mereka hampir saja mengambil benda apa saja untuk melemparinya. Sesuai perkiraan, manager sudah memberitahu bahwa ini bagian dari pertunjukan kepada para staf sehingga mereka bisa menahan mereka untuk beberapa saat. Kemarahan massa terhenti karena mendengar suara yang tak lain adalah idola mereka.

"Hei! Kau tak perlu mengatakan aku seperti itu kan!" Protes sang pesulap cilik. Tiba-tiba kotak kayu yang tengah diduduki itu terbuka dan mendorong partnernya jatuh ke samping kotak. Arme muncul dari dalamnya dengan kostum _battle mage_nya.

"Kau bilang aku boleh mengatakan apa saja." Protesnya sambil kembali berdiri dari lantai.

"Tapi jangan panggil aku pendek dan ceroboh!" Ia menyerang partnernya dengan beberapa bola tenis yang diambilnya dari _pot _dan ditangkis dengan _nodachi_nya.

Arme berlari memasuki sebuah kotak kayu yang lebih besar, seukuran dengannya. Sang partner tanpa ragu sedikitpun menarik keluar _nodachi_nya dan menebas kotak kayu berisi Arme dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diikuti oleh mata biasa.

"Phantom Blade!"

Dalam sekejap kotak itu terpotong berkeping-keping. Para penonton berteriak histeris akan adegan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka, namun terhenti lagi ketika salah seorang dari mereka menyadari dan meneriakkan bahwa kotak itu kosong karena tidak ada darah yang keluar.

"Mencariku?" Suara sang pesulap Arme dari tengah-tengah area penonton. Para fans disekitarnya mengerumuni dan menariknya kesana kemari.

"Aw! Aduh! Jangan tarik aku! Lass.. tolong.." Ia nampak kewalahan karena idenya sendiri. Lass memutar mata kemudian segera turun untuk menarik Arme keluar dari kerumunan fans yang mulai mengila dan kembali ke panggung.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan ide yang bagus." Diturunkannya sang pesulap dari pegangannya. Ikat rambutnya sudah terlepas karena ditarik oleh salah seorang dari fans dan ia hanya tersenyum.

"Hai semua! Kenalkan partnerku.. Lass." Ia menunjuk sang partner dengan _short staff_nya. Lass hanya menganguk. Para penonton juga nampaknya sudah mengerti skenario yang mereka lakukan di awal tadi dan acara pun dilanjutkan kembali.

.

Seorang dari area penonton menyaksikan pertunjukan dengan sorotan tajam. Mata sapphirenya tak henti-henti memandang Arme penuh dendam. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap _short staff _yang dibawanya kemudian meninggalkan area penonton ke balik panggung.

.

Acara terus berlangsung dengan ramai. Salah seorang penonton diminta menjadi sukarelawan untuk mengikuti _wheel of death_. Dari sekian banyak yang mengajukan diri sepertinya sebagian besar para gadis, meskipun itu permainan yang berbahaya. Satu dari mereka dipilih untuk diikat pada sebuah roda target dari kayu yang sangat besar dan Lass harus melempar pisau-pisaunya sedekat mungkin dengan target namun tidak sampai melukai mereka. Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk seorang yang sudah bertahun-tahun menguasai teknik _sharpshooting_ kan?

Roda diputar, Lass dengan cekatan melempar 3 buah pisau tepat 1 sentimeter disamping target. Penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Sekali lagi ia mengambil pisau lemparnya dan dilemparkannya. Ketika itu Arme merasakannya, tekanan sihir yang menghalangi target. Ia dengan cepat membuat mantra _saver _untuknya dan seorang di target. Benar saja pisau lempar itu terpengaruh energi sihir dan melenceng dari jalurnya. Menghantam perisai sihirnya dan terpental ke arah lain dengan bunyi 'klang' yang keras. Jika saja ia tak cepat membuat _barrier_ sihir pasti pisau itu sudah mengenai tepat di kepala target.

"Wah wah wah. Refleksmu sekarang jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, Arme." Suara seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di besi penyangga panggung di atas mereka. Seorang gadis berambut biru yang dikuncir_ pigtail_. Semua memandangnya dari bawah membuatnya merasa paling berkuasa.

"E-Elena?" Arme tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Tampaknya kau masih mengingatku. Kupikir kau sudah membuangku seperti sampah, eh?" Ia melompat turun dari tiang dengan_ slow motion _seperti daun yang berguguran.

"Mana mungkin bisa kulupakan _rival_ terberat yang pernah kumiliki" Balas Arme kepada gadis teman masa kecil sekaligus _rival_nya.

"Apa maumu Elena?" Arme menyiapkan _short staff_nya sementara Lass melepaskan sang sukarelawan daripapan _wheel of death _dan memintanya memberitahu semua orang untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Mauku... Hanya.. MELENYAPKANMU!" Ia mengadahkan s_hort staff_nya dan menyerang Arme dengan percikan api.

Arme melompat mundur untuk menghindar dan sekaligus mengeluarkan mantra _firebolt _untuk melawan. Kedua api itu bersentuhan dan terjadi ledakan kecil karenanya. Sekali lagi Elena menyerang dengan percikan api tapi Arme dengan mudah menetralkan dengan _firebolt_nya. Penonton bersorak, tampaknya mereka mengira bahwa ini semua bagian dari pertunjukan.

"Aku tak ingin melawanmu Elena."

"Takut dengan kekuatanku yang lebih hebat darimu? Hah! Pengecut!" Kali ini Elena menyerang dengan _lightning bolt_.  
Arme tertolong ketika Lass mengangkutnya dengan sebelah tangan ke langit-langit panggung. Elena mengatur sambaran petirnya keatas memecahkan setiap lampu yang terkena effek. Penonton mulai sadar bahwa ini bukanlah pertunjukan namun benar-benar pertarungan. Mereka lari secepat yang mereka bisa dari area tersebut.

.

Di suatu tempat yang lain sirine berbunyi. Seorang berambut cobalt dan dikuncir ala_ ponytail _segera mengerahkan tim untuk mendatangi sumber nyalanya sirine.

"Anak itu. Apa lagi yang tengah ia perbuat." Gerutu pria itu sambil memakai sepatu dan donat yang hanya tinggal separuh menggantung dari mulutnya.

"Red Knights siap!" Lapor gadis berambut merah.

"Dimana komandan tim Onyx?" Tanya pria itu.

"Kakek itu sedang bersama Sersan Heleupe."

"Benarkah?"

"Setidaknya itu yang kudengar darinya." Pria itu menggelengkan kepala kemudian segera berangkat bersama tim Red Knight ke lokasi kejadian.

.

Lass masih membawa si pesulap di lengan kanannya melompat menghindar ke belakang Elena. Ia menurunkan kembali Arme ke panggung, meletakkan _nodachi_nya dan mengeluarkan dua pisau lemparnya yang akan ia gunakan sebagai belati.

"Satu lagi? Baiklah. Majulah kalian berdua!"

Lass tak berpikir lama segera menyerang. Elena menghindar ke samping, tapi Lass masih jauh lebih cepat daripadanya. Dalam sekejap mata ia muncul disampingnya dan menyerangnya.

"Thunder Slash!" Ia menggerakkan pisaunya bertubi-tubi dengan kilatan biru yang menyayat udara.

Elena terpukul mundur tapi dengan segera memberi serangan balasan.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!"

Lass tak sempat menghindar tapi Arme melepaskan _lightning bolt_nya untuk mematahkan serangan Elena. Kedua listrik itu mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api ketika saling bergesekan kemudian terhentak dan membuat keduanya terlempar mundur.

Elena bangkit kembali segera setelah ia berhasil mengerem diri dan dengan cepat mengadahkan kedua tangan serta _staff_nya ke langit dan kemudian dihentakkannya kembali ke bawah. Sebuah meteor besar muncul dan menghantam lantai panggung tepat di depan Arme. Arme menggunakan _wall of ice_ untuk melindungi diri dari imbasnya. Elena tersenyum puas saat melihat serangannya tepat mengenai _rival_nya itu, tapi tak lama kemudian ia terkejut melihat sebuah laser merah menembus kepulan asap tempat mendaratnya meteor tadi.

"SHINING ARROW!" Segera setelah dampak hantaman meteor dan dinding esnya hilang ia melemparkan anak panah seperti laser tepat ke arah _rival_nya.

Elena _teleport_ ke samping tepat di depan sebuah poster yang kemudian Lass muncul tak jauh dihadapannya dan melempar dua pisau lempar ke poster itu.

"EXPLODING SCROLL!" Poster itu meledak dan membuat Elena terlempar beberapa meter ke depan.

"Cih!" Elena mengambil sebuah botol _potion_ berisi cairan berwarna kelabu dan menenggaknya. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya menjadi samar-samar dan menghilang.

Arme mendekati dan mengambil botol potion itu, mencium baunya. Ia tak mengenal jenis _potion_ itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersengat listrik, _lighning bolt_, dari arah belakang. Lass berbalik namun tak menemukan siapa-siapa. _Lightning bolt_ itu berasal dari depan tirai. Arme membalasnya dengan _firebolt_ tapi bola apinya justru mengenai tirai dan membakarnya. Kali ini Lass yang terkena serangan percikan api dari samping. Ia menggunakan beberapa pisau lemparnya untuk menyerang sumber api namun tak ada apapun. Arme yang mulai sebal mengangkat _short staff_nya ke atas dan menghentakkannya ke bawah.

"METEORS!"

Puluhan meteor kecil muncul dan menghantam apa saja di bawahnya, kecuali mereka berdua. Samar-samar terdengar umpatan terlontar. Lass segera mendekati dan berdiri saling membelakangi dengan Arme, berdiri dalam _battle stance_ dan memejamkan matanya. Arme yang menghadap arah lain di balik punggungnya bertanya.

"Apa yang kau.."

"Ssh!" Lass mengisyaratkan Arme untuk tetap diam. Dengan menutup indera pengelihatannya ia memfokuskan pikirannya pada indera pendengarannya. Ia dapat mendengarnya. Langkah kaki dan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan melalui suara angin dan api.

"Dia mendekat!" Bisiknya. Arme yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut langsung membaca mantra.

"ICE STRIKE!" Es es tajam mencuat keluar di sekeliling mereka dan melukai Elena tepat di dadanya. Darah mengucur keluar dengan deras. Perlahan gadis itu mulai terlihat kembali dengan penuh luka. Pakaian berwarna serba _violet_ miliknya ternoda dengan warna merah kehitaman. Ia terbatuk, darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kekuatan yang kudapat tak dapat mengalahkannya." Ia merutuk sambil menekan luka di dadanya agar tidak terus mengeluarkan darah.

"_Sepertinya ia lebih kuat dari dugaanku." _Elena mendengar suara yang tak asing di kepalanya.

"_Nona Kaze'Aze, maafkan aku." _Jawabnya dalam pikiran. Melalui telepati.

"_Pakailah potion yang kuberikan padamu. Itu akan menggandakan kekuatanmu menjadi dua kali."_

"_Aku mengerti."_

"Elena! Biar kesembuhkan." Arme mendekati Elena tapi Lass menahannya karena Elena mengeluarkan botol _potion_ berisi cairan hitam. Arme dapat merasakan sihir hitam yang cukup kuat dari cairan itu.

"ELENA, JANGAN!" Namun _rival_nya itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan. Ia membuka tutupya dan meminum habis isinya.

Tekanan sihir hitam yang begitu besar dan menyesakkan langsung terasa, terutama pada Arme yang merupakan pengguna sihir juga. Ia seperti terbebani oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat dan membuatnya jatuh ke lututnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Arme?" Lass menjaga partnernya itu agar tak kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil terus memandang Elena.

Gadis itu menjatuhkan botol _potion_nya dan memeluk dirinya. Memegang perutnya dengan erat dan mengerang kesakitan. Kulitnya berubah warna menjadi kebiruan. Rambutnya rontok dan ada semacam tanduk tumbuh di kedua sisi kepalanya. Matanya tak memiliki pupil, hanya warna ungu violet. Sepasang sayap putih tumbuh dibalik punggungnya. Staffnya berubah menjadi sepasang cakram dengan empat gem tertanam di sisinya.

"Elena?" Arme memanggilnya.

"Elena? Siapa Elena?" Tanya mahluk yang sebelumnya bernama Elena itu.

"Kalau begitu siapa kau?" Tanya Lass dengan kasar.

"Aku.. Siapa.. Siapa aku?" Mahluk itu memandang meraka dengan tatapan bingung. Tak lama kemudian ia mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Aku.. Kamiki.." Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang mereka dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Tepat saat itu sang _starlet _dan _martial artist_ datang dengan mobil warna _teal_. Mereka keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat mahluk seperti monster itu sedang berhadapan dengan kedua kawan mereka.

"M-mahluk apa itu?"

Amy terbelalak heran, sementara Jin segera menggunakan _gauntlet_nya dan ikut dalam pertarungan. Di saat yang sama sirine mobil patroli terdengar dan keluarlah sang inspektur berambut _cobalt_, Ronan, dan polwan berambut merah, Elesis, diikuti oleh anggota tim Red Knights yang lain.

"Tampaknya kita mendapat calon tahanan baru." Ujar Elesis dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tidak.. Elena!" Arme berteriak putus asa pada teman/_rival _bebuyutannya yang kini menjadi monster berwujud seperti kucing dengan cakram di kedua tangannya.

"Aku Kamiki, bukan Elena!" Mahluk itu menggeram, menghilang dan muncul di belakang Arme lalu mengayunkan cakramnya.

"HANUMAN!" Jin datang disaat yang tepat dalam _burning mode_ dan menendang Kamiki menjauh.

"Beraninya kau!" Kamiki tersulut amarah atas perlakuan Jin yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

"Arme sadarlah! Dia bukanlah 'dia' lagi. Kita harus menghentikannya!" Amy terus mengguncang bahu Arme hingga gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berair. Arme mengambil _staff_nya dan berdiri.

"Amy dukung kami dengan _charm_mu. Arme dukung dengan _heal_ing. Lass bantu aku menyerang." Jin dengan cepat mengkoordinasi strategi perlawanan.

"Dengan senang hati." Lass bersiap dengan pisau di tangan, tapi sesuatu mengejutkan mereka. Arme maju di posisi penyerang dengan _war staff_nya.

"Arme, kau seharusnya.."

"Pertarungan ini antara aku dan dia. Kalian tak perlu ikut campur." Ujar Arme dingin.

"Tapi.." Kali ini Lass yang menginterupsinya dengan menepuk bahu sang_ fighter _dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau! Kenapa kau biarkan dia melawan seorang diri? Tidakkah kau peduli padanya?" Omel Jin pada Lass.

"Kalau kau dalam situasi yang sama, kau akan mengerti." Nasihatnya. Jin merenung dan membayangkannya dan iapun mengerti.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau Arme. Tapi bila keadaan sudah tak memungkinkan kami akan turun tangan, tak peduli kau suka atau tidak." Ucapnya pada Arme yang telah selesai _charging mana_. Ia mengangguk lalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Hanya kau?" Kamiki tertawa karena hanya Arme yang turun dalam pertarungan.

"Jangan remehkan aku Elena!" Arme menghilang, muncul di hadapan Kamiki dan menyerangnya dengan tornado kecil. Dilanjutkan dengan percikan api yang membuatnya terpukul mundur.

Belum sempat Arme melanjutkan serbuannya Kamiki menghilang lalu muncul beberapa meter menjauh dan melepaskan dinding api yang melaju cepat ke arah Arme. Tanpa pikir panjang Arme melakukan _vertical teleport _yang cukup tinggi untuk melewati api itu, tapi justru saat itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kamiki mengadahkan kedua cakramnya ke langit lalu muncullah kilatan petir yang menyambar sang pesulap. Ia merintih, rasanya seperti seluruh tubuhnya tertusuk ribuan jarum kecil yang tak terlihat. Ia jatuh namun segera bangkit kembali, mengayunkan _war staff_nya ke depan yang membentuk bunga es besar berputar ke arah Kamiki. Mahluk itu melakukan teleport untuk menghindarinya. Arme sudah menduga. Ia cepat men_teleport_ dirinya ke belakang mahluk itu dan melancarkan serangan listrik.

"Shockwave Force!" Kamiki mengerang karena gelombang kejut berskala besar yang turun di sekeliling Arme dan mengenainya.

"Mengkopi teknikku. Sungguh tak kreatif!" Celanya saat kembali bersiaga.

"Mempelajari teknik musuh untuk keuntungan sendiri bukanlah mengkopi.." Ia menghilang kemudian muncul kembali di hadapan lawan sambil memukulkan _staff_nya ke tanah.

"Itu namanya beradaptasi. FIRE BUST!"

Kamiki tidak memprediksikan gerakan itu sehingga beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka bakar cukup parah. Semburan api dari tanah itu berlahan-lahan mulai redup dan padam. Kamiki bangun dengan susah payah, ia membaca mantra yang membuat bola hitam terbentuk di tangannya.

"TERIMA INI!" Teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah Arme yang refleks menyerang dengan _ice ball_, namun Kamiki teleport sebelum bunga es besar itu mengenainya. Ia muncul di hadapan Arme dan menekan bola hitam di tangannya ke tubuh Arme. Ia terpental ke belakang lalu bangkit kembali dengan _war staff _di tangan. Ia sama sekali tak merasakan efek apapun dari serangan sebelumnya jadi ia abaikan saja.

Mereka terus saling menyerang satu sama lain. Tak banyak dari serangan mereka yang mengenai lawan, namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan kembali fokus objek dihadapannya. Kamiki tersenyum puas sementara kawan-kawannya resah akan sikap aneh Arme barusan.

"Tidakkah kalian pikir ada yang aneh dengan Arme?" Lass yang memiliki pengelihatan paling jeli menyadarinya lebih awal.

"Aku juga mulai berpikir yang sama." Jawab Jin setuju. Amy juga yang biasanya hiperaktif hanya diam dan mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Sudah mulai merasa pusing?" Tanya Kamiki dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Arme sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hanya sedikit efek _curse _yang akan terus memakan vitalitasmu setiap kali kau menyerang." Jawabnya se_innocent _mungkin.

"Kita harus membantunya sekarang, Amy, Lass." Keduanya mengangguk dan bersama-sama menghampiri Arme. Amy membantu Arme dengan _heal_nya sedangkan Jin dan Lass menyibukkan mahluk jadi-jadian itu agar tidak menggangu proses _heal_ing.

"Rage Cutter!" Lass menebas secepat kilat dengan _nodachi_nya.

"RAAAA! DRAGON UPPERCUT!" Jin dalam_ burning mode _ikut menghalau Kamiki untuk menjaga jarak.

"Penggangu.. ENYAHLAH!" Kamili balik menyerang dengan hawa es ke sekelilingnya. Jin dan Lass melompat mundur, tapi meskipun berhasil menghindar lengan mereka sedikit membeku, membuat kaku dan susah bergerak.

Sementara itu Amy terus meng_heal _Arme. Perlahan-lahan ia merasakan kekuatannya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Arme?" Tanya Amy dengan khawatir.

"Aku terkena kutukan. Aku harus dihentikan dia sebelum memberikan kutukan juga pada mereka." Ucapnya saat melihat pertarungan antara Jin, Lass dan Kamiki cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Tapi kau terluka."

"Kumohon Amy. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat Elena seperti itu. Teman-teman kita juga sedang dalam bahaya." Ia bersikeras. Amy menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Tapi kali ini.. aku harus membantu!" Amy tersenyum.

"Hanya untuk mengirim _mana_, ok?" Ia mengangguk. Arme berdiri dan men_charge mana_nya hingga cukup untuk satu serangan besar kemudian mereka berlari ke arena.

Kamiki kembali membaca mantra kutukan yang membentuk bola hitam di kedua tangannya dan maju menyerang. Jarak mereka hanya satu meter lagi hingga tiupan angin yang kuat memaksanya terhempas mundur hingga menghantam dinding beton. Goresan-goresan dalam di sekujur tubuhnya yang tersayat oleh _air blast _milik Arme.

"Sekarang Amy!" Amy mengirimkan _mana_ sebanyak-banyaknya.

"TERKUTUK KAU.. ARME!" Teriak Kamiki yang masih terpaku di dinding. Arme siap melakukan serangan terdahsyatnya.

"Maafkan aku Elena.." Bisiknya pelan.

"DEEP IMPACT!"

Hujan asteroid menghantam segala yang disentuhnya dan memanggang Kamiki hidup-hidup. Setelah serangan badai asteroid mereda Arme jatuh pingsan kehabisan energi. Para polisi yang sedaritadi tercengang akan bioskop_ live_ di hadapan mereka mulai mengamankan TKP. Arme segera dibawa ke rumah sakit bersama Amy menggunakan ambulans yang sudah sejak tadi dipanggil oleh inspektur sementara Lass naik mobil bersama Jin. Manager pun segera menyusul setelah berbicara kepada para polisi.

"Catatan untukku. Jangan pernah membiarkannya bertarung seorang diri." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kau justru sangat baik karena membiarkannya menyelesaikan sendiri masalah pribadinya." Jin menepuk pundaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan.

.

"Uhn.." Arme membuka matanya, memandang langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih dan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Ia yakin 100% sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia menengok ke samping kanan, di sofa Amy dan Jin tertidur saling menyandar satu sama lain. Kemudian ia menengok ke kanan, Lass tertidur di kursi dengan kepala bersandar di tepi kasurnya. Ia tersenyum lalu membelainya dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkannya.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya.

.

"Di suatu kastil yang penuh dengan aura kegelapan, seorang wanita berambut _violet _ikal mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat ke dalam bola kristal melalui kedua mata _scarlet_nya.

"Dia dapat mengalahkan Kamiki secepat itu. Apalagi yang lain hanya membantu sedikit. Tidak bisa kuanggap remeh. Tak akan kubiarkan ia menjadi lebih kuat dariku." Ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dengan tampilan Arme yang mulai menghilang dari bola kristal itu.

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

**-:-:-:-OMAKE-:-:-:-  
...yang terjadi sebenarnya kenapa Amy dan Jin tidak datang tepat waktu...**

"Sudah kubilang seharusnya kita berangkat lebih awal tadi." Protes Jin dari balik kursi kemudi.

"Maaf. Aku kan tidak tahu akan jadi semacet ini." Amy menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

Mereka terjebak macet yang cukup panjang karena Amy yang berdandan cukup lama, sampai-sampai Jin hampir tertidur karena menunggunya.

"Yah, HP ku_ low-bat._" Amy melihat ponselnya yang mati karena kehabisan daya.

"Boleh kupinjam milikmu?" Tanya gadis itu pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Tentu." Jin merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan BBnya pada sang _starlet_.

Selama beberapa saat Amy terlihat hanya memandangi terus ponsel milik sang _martial artist _tadi sampai lelaki itu bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak segera kau hubungi? Arme pasti mencari kita sekarang." Sang _starlet _menghadap padanya sambil nyengir.

"Aku.. tidak ingat nomornya. Tehehe.." Jawaban tersebut sukses membuat sang _martial artist_ ber_facepalm_ ria.

**-:-:-:-OWARI-:-:-:-**

.

Author : CUT! Baiklah kalian bisa break untuk 2 bulan kedepan ok?

All Cast (terkecuali Dio, Zero, Mari dan Lass) : Yay!

Amy : Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita boleh cuti.. *nari-nari*

Ronan: Oh jadi namamu Matrix?

Matrix: Nama saya _Prototype Version RJ45_, tapi saya lebih suka dipanggil dengan Matrix.

Amy: Apa kau robot? *dibekap Jin*

Jin: Maaf dia tak bermaksud.. menyinggungmu.

Matrix: Secara teknis aku robot. Tapi secara logis aku manusia.

All cast: *bingung* /buzz/

Azin : Hei Lass!

Lass : Hnn?

Azin : Suruh kakakmu datang besok.

Lass : Apa? Kenapa aku?

Azin : Permintaan author.. *evil smirk* ok?

Lass : *gulp* B-baiklah..

Azin : *back to innocent face mode*

Lass : (mikir : Astaga, dia lebih seram daripada Sieghart yang sedang dalam rage mode.. *shiver*)

Author : Sebelum kita akhiri ada sesuatu yang harus author perbaiki untuk jawaban soal quiz **"Siapakah Heleupe?"**. Jadi setelah author berkeliling mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang _'sesuatu'_ yang akan jadi bantuan untuk author di cerita seanjutnya inilah yang author temukan. Heleupe atau sebenarnya bernama Harpe serta seluruh Chasers diserbu oleh Astaroth dan berakhir Harpe mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan sang master, Ronan. Intinya Ronanlah sang master, bukan Heleupe. Maaf soal kesalahan ini. Namun karena nasi sudah dimakan oleh Elesis (digetok _giant sword_) maksudku nasi sudah menjadi bubur maka ketentuan lalu masih tetap berlaku. Heleupe menjadi atasan Ronan sebagai sersan dalam cerita ini.

Harpe : Thanks to read everyone..

Ronan : Mind to review?

.

See you next chapter~


	8. The Sheep Who Track Down to Chase a Wolf

Rufus : *baru saja datang* Apa yang kau mau dariku author aneh? *annoyed* Mana yang lain?

Author : Ini fict solo untukmu jadi selain kau yang lain dalam masa cuti..

Rufus : Huh? Solo? Apa maksudmu?

Author: *ignore* Ini sebenarnya bukan lanjutan dari kisah Arme dan Lass, tapi kisah Rufus dalam menjalani pekerjaan barunya sebagai Bounty Hunter. Chapter ini sebagai _side story_ pemisah jarak 2 bulan dalam cerita antara chapter 7 dan 8. Bagi yang berminat silahkan lanjut dan yang tidak boleh keluar dan menunggu kelanjutan _main story_ di chapter 8 nanti.

Rufus : OI, JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU! *tembak author pakai soul arbiter*

Author : *kabur*

.

re:review untuk chapie 7:

**to : LA REGINA DELLE TENEBRE****  
**Untuk chapter 7 tidak ada kuis, tapi untuk side story ini ada.. ^^  
Hontou ni arigatou, battle scene terbilang cukup merepotkan untuk dibuat.. (ala, bilang aja kau malas.. #slaped)

**to : FTP-IS-MY-NAME**  
yup, Lass menggunakan avatar striker..  
Lalu soal burning skill milik Jin..  
Author jarang sekali menggunakan Jin, dan setelah diteliti lebih lanjut.. (bergaya detektip Sherlock Holmes) ternyata benar adanya.. sepertinya author lengah pada bagian itu.. tolong maafkan author ini.. terutama kau Jin.. (_ _)  
Author juga sedang berusaha leveling Rufus dan Zero sekaligus.. Semangat! :D

**to : Chalice07**  
Kali ini side story dulu deh.. /Lol/

**to : Chloe Cyasesa**  
Yup, OC di chapie 7 kemarin cuma Matrix si penjaga toko peralatan sulap (itupun cuma muncul sebentar). Sedangkan di sini ada 4 OC. Efek curse itu serangan Kamiki yang menyebar bola hitam tapi sedikit didramatisir biar kelihatan seru *ditimpuk cakram*.  
Lalu, mamang akan ada bagian Kaze vs Arme, tapi... (ada tapinya lho..) soal bagian serunya ga boleh spoiler dong~ *dihajar Chole-chan*

**to : David**  
Uhm, itu cuma setting waktunya yang bakal maju 2 bulan, bukannya author yang hiatus selama 2 bulan.. /Haha/

re:review untuk chapie lama yang baru masuk:

**to : nawanz**  
arigatou gozaimasu~

**to : Dark Melt**  
Benarkah? Sankyu~  
Chapie 8 dalam proses, untuk sekarang yang ini dulu, ok?

**to : ivory rasyida**  
Makasih uda review meski ga bisa tulis langsung. Untuk sementara updetnya diselingi oleh side story ini dulu.

.

Dalam _side story_ ini author memasukkan beberapa OC, antara lain:

Evan : Saya Ievan D. Firance, saya berperan sebagai bartender. *bow*

Clyde : Saya Clyde Douglas sebagai pendeta. *smile*

Neva : Aku Nevasca Metel, sebagai crusader. *grin*

Eve : Saya Evelyn Cassidy sebagai suster gereja.

Dan OC OC ini hanya akan muncul di seri ini saja jadi readers tak perlu repot-repot menghafalnya untuk lanjutan main story..

Well.. Happy reading~

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**Side Story : The Sheep Who Track Down to Chase a Wolf**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase isn't mine but trademark of KoG

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak ia meninggalkan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Ia berkelana seorang diri hanya dengan berbekal sepasang _handgun_,sebuah _shotgun_, sebuah _gatling gun_, sebilah belati, sedikit perbekalan dalam ransel dan tiga buah poster buronan. Mencuri dengar dari orang-orang sekitar untuk menentukan lokasi tujuan yang harus ia datangi selanjutnya.

"Kalau tidak salah, Jack beraksi kembali kemarin."

"Benarkah?"

Terdengar percakapan oleh dua orang pria paruh baya sambil menikmati secangkir _rootbeer_.

"Ya, lokasinya pun sama."

"..."

Mereka terus mengobrol tanpa menyadari seorang berambut cokelat mengombak, berkulit kelabu pucat dan bertelinga runcing yang duduk tak jauh dari meja bar yang sama tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Lelaki itu terus memutar-mutar isi gelasnya. Berusaha terlihat acuh meski sedang mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain.

"Mengerikan sekali. Kurasa lebih baik kita tidak terlalu dekat dengan tempat terkutuk itu."

"Hahaha.. Kau ini bagaimana? Dia kan hanya menyerang wanita."

"Habisnya, perbuatannya itu membuatku merinding."

"..."

Kedua pria itu meninggalkan bar masih sambil mengobrol setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Lelaki berambut coklat itu membuka matanya yang berwarna merah _scarlet_ dan meminum minumannya yang masih tersisa di gelas. Ia mengambil ketiga poster buronan. Benar saja, salah satunya seorang bernama Jack, tapi sama sekali tidak ada foto maupun ilustrasi dari buronan yang dimaksud.

"Tambah minumannya tuan?" Tanya seorang bartender yang berdiri dibalik meja bar, tepat dihadapannya.

"Tidak terimakasih tapi, bisa kau beritahu padaku dimana letak _White Capel_?" Tanyanya kembali dengan wajah serius.

Bartender itu terkisap, menjatuhkan botol yang dibawanya hingga pecah dan mengagetkan semua penghuni bar. Lelaki itu terus memandang bartender muda berambut pirang berantakan dan bermata sapphire itu dengan tatapan tajam mata _scarlet_nya. Sang bartender gemetar memandang mata kiri lelaki dihadapannya, namun ia dengan pelan menjawab.

"_White Capel_ ada di Timur. Kira-kira dari sini sejauh 10 kilometer." Jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Terimaksih." Ia memberikan beberapa _gold _kemudian langsung meninggalkan bar.

"Ano, tuan.. kembaliannya." Panggil sang bartender sambil mengejarnya. Lelaki itu berhenti dan otomatis membuat sang bartender itu ikut berhenti.

"Simpan saja." Ucapnya singkat kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia berjalan menuju ke arah Timur. Sesekali menikmati pemandangan kota disekelilingnya. Toko, penjual, pembeli, anak-anak bermain, beberapa hewan liar, kereta kuda dan lain-lain. Sungguh pemandangan yang sedikit meringankan beban pikiran dan hati. Ketika itu ia melihat dua orang anak lelaki sedang bertengkar akan sesuatu, dari sudut pandangnya sepertinya mereka sedang memperebutkan sebuah es krim.

"Aku ingin coba kakak!"  
"Tidak mau. Beli saja sendiri."

"Tapi aku kan tidak bawa uang."

"Siapa suruh tidak bawa."

"..."

Lelaki itu terhenti saat memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka hingga sang adik menangis dibuatnya. Ia mendekati mereka lalu menepuk kepala sang kakak dengan pelan.

"Berbagilah dengannya." Ujarnya pada sang kakak.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku membencinya! Sejak kehadirannya ia mulai merebut segalanya dariku!" Sang kakak menjawab dengan nada kasar. Lelaki itu berjongkok sambil masih meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kepala sang kakak.

"Dengar.. Mungkin sekarang kau tak menyukai adikmu. Tapi kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, lusa, atau suatu saat nanti. Bayangkan.. bila kau kehilangan segalanya dan hanya memiliki adikmu satu-satunya ini. Apakah kau masih dapat terus menghindarinya?" Anak itu terdiam menunduk. Sepetinya tengah membayangkan segala yang tengah dikatakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik." Kemudian ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

Baru ia berjalan sejauh 5 meter, ia berbalik untuk melihat kini sang kakak terlihat sedikit lebih menyayangi sang adik. Mereka memakan es itu bersama-sama. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Pertengkaran kedua kakak beradik itu membuatnya teringat akan masa lalunya. Ketika itu ia juga sama seperti sang kakak tadi. Ia membenci ibu Lass karena ia merebut ayahnya. Ayahnya tak pernah pulang untuk menemuinya dan melihat keadaannya. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan sang setegah saudaranya, Lass, ia membencinya. Bahkan sempat terpikir untuk membunuhnya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai menyukai keberadaan Lass sebagai adiknya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa setengah saudaranya itu memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Terbuang oleh orang tuanya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan mulai memperbaiki hubungan diantara mereka. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang.

Ia terus menyusuri jalan menuju ke Timur. Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah salib putih di atas sebuah rumah yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya berada. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Perlahan-lahan sebuah kapel bercat serba putih dengan pintu kayu besar dan salib diatasnya mulai terlihat.

"AU!" Teriak seseorang yang tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya di tikungan dan membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja tuan."

Seorang gadis berambut biru es sepanjang pundak bermodel mirip dengan Lass (Season Heroes), mata emerald, rok putih sepanjang 10 cm diatas lutut berhias garis merah putus-putus dan rentetan segitiga merah di tepinya, tertutup oleh baju hitam sepanjang rok putihnya yang dibelah samping (bayangkan saja bagian bawah baju Sakura Haruno, dari Naruto yang episode awal) dan tertutup oleh jubah gantung hitam bermodel sama dengan roknya namun berwarna dasar hitam dan hiasan putih. Sarung tangan hitam bergaris merah putus-putus, kaus kaki merah, sepatu kets hitam dan aksen rantai tergantung di pinggang sebelah kanannya. Ia memberi tangannya untuk membantu lelaki yang ditabraknya berdiri, namun lelaki itu langsung berdiri tanpa menerima bantuan dari gadis itu.  
"Tak apa. Aku juga buru-buru jadi tak melihatmu." Jawabnya sambil membersihkan bajunya dari debu.

"Sekali lagi maaf." Gadis itu membungkuk dihadapannya kemudian berlari pergi. Lelaki itu hanya memandang punggungnya, sesaat kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Ia sampai di kapel dan segera masuk. Ruangan kosong dengan puluhan kursi, meja altar dan salib besar dibelakangnya hanya terlihat remang-remang karena sumber cahaya yang ada hanyalah lilin-lilin yang berbaris rapi di dinding ruangan.

"Selamat datang anakku."

Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan membuatnya refleks menarik kedua _eyetooth_nya keluar dan membidikkannya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Seorang pria berambut karamel, berwarna mata sama, mengenakan pakaian pastur dengan tali diikat dipinggangnya, dan membawa sebuah alkitab terlihat di salah satu pintu di samping kanan altar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanyanya dengan nada tenang meskipun dua buah pistol sedang dibidikkan padanya. Lelaki itu memasukkan kembali _dual handgun_nya ke dalam _holster_.

"Kalau kau tahu sesuatu soal Jack si pembunuh berantai, cepat beritahu padaku." Ujarnya dengan dingin tanpa basa-basi.

"Baiklah." Ia menghampiri lelaki itu, duduk di salah satu kursi dan mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk bersamanya. Lelaki itu diam sejenak baru kemudian ikut duduk di samping sang pendeta.

"Aku pernah dengar legenda tentang Jack. Ia adalah seorang pembunuh. Pemutilasi yang misterius dan sadis.."

"Aku bertanya soal kenyataan bukan dongeng!" Hardiknya menyela sang pendeta.

"Tenanglah. Biarkan aku selesai bicara." Lelaki itu berusaha menurunkan emosinya. Sang pendeta melanjutkan kembali.

"Ia selalu beraksi di sekitar kapel ini dan meninggalkan korbannya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, ini bukanlah sekedar legenda belaka. Jack memang pernah ada namun setelah sekian lama diburu, ia menghilang. Kasus pembunuhan tidak lagi terjadi. Orang-orang beranggapan bahwa ia sudah tiada dan misteri pembunuhannya tidak pernah terpecahkan sampai sekarang. Aku juga tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia muncul kembali setelah berabad-abad dinyatakan hilang. Manusia tidak mungkin dapat hidup selama itu." Sang pendeta mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ada lagi?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Hanya itu yang aku tahu." Jawab sang pendeta.

"Kalau begitu." Ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Terimakasih informasinya." Ia beranjak pergi.

"Berhati-hatilah nak." lelaki itu berhenti, mengangkat sebelah tangannya, kemudian melanjutkan langkah keluar dari _White Capel_.

.

Bulan telah menggantikan matahari. Lampu-lampu jalan sudah dinyalakan dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang semakin berkurang seiring larutnya malam. Di atas sebuah gedung tak jauh dari _White Capel_ berdirilah sang _bounty hunter_ yang mengawasi setiap pergerakan di sekitar kapel melalui mata _scarlet_nya. Sudah 3 jam ia berpatroli dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Baru saja ia hendak pergi ketika telinga elfnya mendengar suara teriakan. Ia melompat dari atap gedung itu ke atap bangunan yang lebih rendah. Ia segera mengeluarkan _eyetooth_nya dan melompat dari atap ke atap ke arah sumber teriakan. Ia berhenti di sebuah gang. Dilihatnya seseorang berjubah tertutup tengah mencabik-cabik tubuh manusia. Dengan kedua _eyetooth_nya ia menembaki siapapun itu. Orang itu menyadari keberadaan sang _bounty hunter _dan menghindari pelurunya lalu melakukan _counter attack_ berupa energi merah berbentuk cakar tepat ketika ia mengayunkan tangannya ke arah lelaki itu. Sang _bounty hunter_ melompat ke samping untuk menghindarinya. Orang itu lari meninggalkan korbannya. Sang _bounty hunter _melompat turun dan mengejarnya, sesekali menembak orang tersebut. Tak disangka orang itu berbalik dan berusaha memukulnya. Ia menghindar, pukulan itu mengenai dinding dan nyaris merobohkannya. Ia kembali menembaknya sambil menghindari serangannya. Beberapa peluru berhasil menembus lawan, namun orang itu tak bergeming. Salah satu pukulan mengenainya saat ia lengah dan membuatnya menjatuhkan salah satu pistolnya. Lawannya baru saja akan kembali memukulnya ketika sepotong es tajam menancap tembus di bahu kanannya. Ia berbalik untuk mendapati seseorang berpakaian serba hitam yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa_ icicle _sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Orang yang menyerangnya itu mengaum seperti hewan buas yang tengah mengamuk.

"Freezing Mirage!" Teriak orang itu. Dalam sekejap ribuan _icicle _terbentuk di angkasa dan menghujani mereka. Mahluk yang diketahui bukan manusia itu melarikan diri sementara sang _bounty hunter _menggunakan sebelah lengannya untuk menutupi kepala dari serbuan es tajam. Setelah hujan es berhenti ia melihat dihadapannya, seorang gadis yang tak asing sedang menodongkan kesepuluh _icicle_ disekitarnya kepadanya.

"Kau.."

"Kau!" Tak salah lagi. Gadis yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi sore.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" Tanya sang gadis seraya meleburkan senjatanya menjadi debu es dan menghilang terbawa angin.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya itu." Balasnya sambil berusaha bangkit kembali.

"Aku mengejar mahluk tadi. Kau?" Jawab gadis itu.

"Mencari Jack si pembunuh berantai." Jawab lelaki itu lalu mengambil pistolnya yang terjatuh tadi.

"Aku Nevasca Metel. Seorang _Crusader_" Ia memberi tangan, namun lagi-lagi lelaki itu tak menerimanya.

"Rufus Wilde." Ujarnya singkat.

"Jadi.. Kau seorang pemburu bayaran?" Tanyanya dan berhasil membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Rufus menodongkan _rupture_nya ke dahi gadis itu. Ditepisnya pistol itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku dari komunitas Haros. Kelompok tempat berkumpulnya para pemburu kriminal." Rufus terdiam. Ia pernah mendengar nama kelompok itu sebelumnya. Tak salah lagi, tempat ayahnya mengabdi dulu.

"Tampaknya kita punya tujuan yang sama. Jadi maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?" Tawar gadis itu. Rufus diam sejenak.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jawabnya dengan dingin.

"Hoou.. Aku suka semangatmu." Gadis itu menyeringai.

"Tapi antara kau dan aku. Akulah yang memiliki informasi terlengkap. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Jack yang kau kejar itu kan?" Rufus terpana mendengar setiap rinci kalimatnya yang begitu tepat. Ia tak boleh meremehkannya.

"Baiklah untuk kali ini aku terima." Jawabnya meski dengan nada bicara yang tak sesuai dengan kata-katanya.

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih tinggi agar dapat memantau keadaan dengan mudah." Gadis itu melompat ke atas pagar lalu ke atas atap kapel. Ia duduk bersandar di salib yang ada di atas sana. Rufus juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia bersandar di sisi sebaliknya tanpa sedikitpun nenurunkan kewaspadaannya.

"Santailah sedikit, tak perlu setegang itu." Kata gadis di belakangnya.

"Tidak akan." Jawabnya datar.

"Aku tidak akan memakanmu kok."

Rufus sepertinya mengacuhkan hal itu. Mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Sang _bounty hunter_ memandang bulan purnama yang terlihat indah, tanpa sedikitpun awan yang menghalanginya. Ia baru mulai tersadar bahwa partner sementaranya sama sekali tidak bersuara sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hei, ceritakan padaku tentang mahluk bernama Jack ini." Namun permintaannya sama sekali tidak ditanggapi. Dengan kesal ia berbalik.

"Oi! Kau dengar aku ti.." Ia berhenti bicara karena dilihatnya gadis itu telah tertidur. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak soal tergetnya namun diurungkannya niat untuk membangunkan sang partner. Ia kembali pada posisinya semula. Sempat terpikir olehnya bagaimana bisa gadis itu tertidur saat bersama orang asing yang baru dikenalnya dalam beberapa menit. Benar-benar ceroboh, membuatnya teringat si pesulap ceroboh, Arme. Kira-kira bagaimana keadaan saudaranya dan gadis itu sekarang.

.

"Uhn.. Waa! Aku ketiduran!" Teriak gadis itu histeris saat bangun di pagi harinya.

"Kau ini. Pagi-pagi berisik sekali." Omel sang _bounty hunter_ yang sedang berdiri, memandang matahari terbit di ufuk Timur. Gadis itu diam sejenak, memandangnya.

"Kau tidak tidur ya?" Tanyanya sambil merenggangkan otot seperti kucing. Tidak digubris. Rufus melompat turun dari atap diikuti oleh sang gadis. Ia mulai berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanyanya lagi meski tak berharap akan dijawab olehnya.

"Cari informasi dari orang-orang sekitar." Namun sebelum ia dapat pergi lebih jauh jubahnya ditarik oleh gadis itu, menghalanginya untuk pergi.

"Setidaknya sarapan dan istirahatlah dulu. Kau bahkan tidak tidur semalaman. Aku tidak mau bertarung sambil menyeretmu yang tumbang karena kelelahan." Gertaknya. Ia hanya bercanda namun Rufus menganggapnya serius.

"Kalau begitu carilah bantuan lain." Ujarnya dingin.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, bodoh!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

Gadis itu menariknya paksa untuk masuk ke dalam kapel. Disuruhnya duduk dan menunggu sementara ia masuk ke bagian belakang kapel melalui pintu di samping altar. Setelah 20 menit berlalu ia kembali bersama seorang suster, masing-masing mereka membawa nampan berisi semangkuk sup dan segelas air putih.

"Terimakasih kau mau membantu kami suster Eve." Ujar Neva pada suster berambut cokelat dan berpakaian putih disampingnya.

"Tidak masalah nona Neva. Lagipula kau juga telah melindungi kami dari pembunuh misterius itu." balas sang suster penuh senyum.

"Jadi.. Dimana kawanmu itu?" Tanya suster Eve karena ia tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan lelaki berambut cokelat yang dimaksud Neva sebelumnya.

Neva segera menghampiri tempat dimana ia menyuruhnya menunggu. Dia masih disana, berbaring di bangku panjang itu dengan melipat salah satu lengan untuk menutupi matanya. Tampaknya ia tertidur. Neva menghela nafas lalu meletakkan nampan di kursi didepannya, begitu juga dengan suster Eve.

"Oh jadi dia. Pastur Clyde juga cerita padaku tentangnya. Tapi tak kusangka ia lebih muda dari yang kubayangkan." Ia terkekeh.

"Dan keras kepala." Tambah Neva, mengingat bagaimana ia menolak permintaannya untuk istirahat beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang tidur dengan pulas seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kapel terbuka dengan lebar, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut hijau muda berpakaian putih dengan rok sepanjang lutut yang mengembang dan membawa palu super besar bersama dengan seorang pria elf yang cukup tinggi berambut keemasan sepanjang pinggang, bermata _sapphire_ yang tertutup kacamata berframe warna emas juga, berpakaian serba biru lengkap dengan sarung tangan hitam dan sebuah_ clere grimoire_ dalam genggamannya.

"Hei Nevasca!" Panggil a.k.a. teriak gadis berpalu besar itu hanya untuk mendapat desisan 'ssh' oleh kedua gadis yang lain.

Terlambat, sang _bounty hunter_ terbangun dan segera membidik mereka dengan salah satu_ eyetooh _yang diambilnya saat ia bangkit dari posisinya tadi. Pria elf di belakang gadis berambut hijau itu maju ke depannya dan bersiap untuk bertarung dengan bantuan _grimoire_nya. Suster Eve berusaha melerai. Neva memberi isyarat pada pria elf itu dan pria itu segera membatalkan posisi menyerangnya. Begitu juga dengan Rufus yang menurunkan pistolnya setelah pria itu kembali ke posisi biasa.

"Siapa dia Neva?" Tanya gadis berpalu itu dengan suara nyaring.

"Namanya Rufus, seorang pemburu bayaran. Sementara ini kami bekerja sama karena punya misi yang sama." Jawab gadis berambut biru itu.

"Hoo.. Namaku Lime, _paladin_. Dan ini partnerku Caviar.."

"CAXIAS Grandiel Aguarde." Sela pria itu dengan sedikit penekanan pada nama depannya.

"Rufus Wilde." Kata sang _bounty hunter _memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari Thor?" Tanya Neva _to the point_.

"Namaku Lime. Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan Thor!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat seperti anak-anak.

"Ada yang perlu kami beritahukan dari pusat. Ikutlah dalam pembicaraan privat." Grandiel dan Lime mengajak Neva untuk bicara 6 mata diluar. Sementara itu suster Eve memberikan nampan yang ada dikursi kepada Rufus.

"Ini makanlah." Ia menerimanya dan menggumamkan terima kasih, namun cukup keras bagi suster Eve untuk mendengarnya.

"Sama-sama. Oh.. dan ini satu lagi untuk Neva, aku titipkan padamu ya." Ditunjuknya nampan yang satu lagi lalu meninggalkannya.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga Haros masuk kembali. Rufus hanya memperhatikan mereka sabil melahap supnya.

"Kalau begitu kami langsung berangkat. Tak boleh buang-buang waktu." Ujar Lime sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah nona Thor." Ledek Neva.

"Kau akan membayar untuk itu nanti." Ia beranjak pergi disusul oleh pria elf dibelakangnya. Baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Hei iblis."Panggilnya pada sang _bounty hunter_. Rufus melempar _deathglare_ pada pria itu.

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi informasi. Jangan dekati Kerajaan Cahaya. Kudengar Pope Constantine menjaga dengan ketat negeri itu dari para iblis. Kalau kau sampai bertemu dengan mereka, kau bisa dihabisinya." Grandiel mengingatkan.

"Caviar! Apa yang kau tunggu?" Teriak Lime dari kejauhan.

"Tch! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau namaku CAXIAS! Berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama makanan itu!" Ia berlari mengejar sang gadis sambil berteriak protes dengan nada sedikit marah.

Neva duduk di samping sang _bounty hunter_, mengambil nampan miliknya dan mulai makan.

"Mereka aneh." Gumamnya pelan.

"Sudah dari dulu begitu. Hiraukan saja." Jawab Neva kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Beritahu aku soal Jack!" Pinta (suruh)nya tiba-tiba. Neva berhenti mengunyah dengan sendok masih dimulutnya. Dikeluarkanya sendok itu.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti." Dengan itu mereka kembali makan dengan tenang.

.

"Hmm.." Seseorang tengah berdiri dihadapan seonggok daging yang tercabik hingga tak berbentuk. Ia mengadahkan tangannya untuk menyerap aura roh tubuh itu dan dikumpulkannya di telapak tangannya. Secara refleks ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menghindari serangan peluru yang nyaris mengenai kepalanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Jack." Ujar sang _bounty hunter _dari belakangnya. Mahluk itu berbalik, menatap lawannya dengan hampa. Neva muncul dari atas dengan _crucifix spear_ dari es, menusuk dengan kuat dengan bantuan gravitasi. Jack menghindar, tombak itu menghantam aspal dengan keras dan menyebabkan gempa kecil serta retakan.

"Oh, kalian lagi Haros. Masih belum jera juga rupanya." Ujar mahluk itu.

"Akulah yang seharusnya menanyakan itu. Ini bukanlah tempatmu Deputy Jack. Apa yang kau inginkan di Aernas?" Tanya Neva. Mahluk yang dimaksud keluar dari bayang-bayang, menampakkan sosok tengkorak berpakaian masinis beserta topinya.

"Mencari lebih banyak penumpang tentu saja." Jawabnya sinis.

"Dengan mengambil roh mereka secara paksa?"

"Tidak. Roh yang kuambil adalah roh orang yang sudah meninggal. Dengan bantuan kecil dari seorang teman." Aura tak menyenangkan mulai terasa di atmosfer.

"KYAAA!"Teriakan seorang wanita di tempat lain mengagetkan mereka.

"Biar aku tangani dia, kau tangani yang satu lagi." Ujar Neva sambil meleburkan tombak esnya yang kemudian partikel hasil leburan itu membentuk _icicle_ di sekelilingnya.

"Yakin?" Tanya sang _bounty hunter _ragu.

"Kulakukan sebaik yang kubisa." Jawab sang _crusader_ dengan nada penuh keyakinan. Sebentar kemudian Rufus berlari ke arah sumber teriakkan.

"Hanya tinggal kau dan aku."

"Majulah nona."  
"Hya! Freezing Mirage!" Serangannya menghantam dengan debaman keras. Asap mengepul dari target. Tapi Asap ini bukanlah debu tapi uap. Ya, setelah uap tersebut menghilang Jack masih di sana, berdiri dengan apinya sementara sekelilingnya penuh kawah yang tertancap es tajam.

"Api melawan es? Siapa yang akan menang?" Ujar Jack dengan nada mengejek.

"Sial." Rutuknya. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa lawannya adalah pengguna api. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sangat berat baginya.

Sementara di tempat lain Rufus tiba di sebuah gang di sisi lain kapel. Ia melihat pemandangan yang tak jauh beda dengan sebelumnya. Mayat manusia yang terkoyak dengan darah segar yang menggenang dibawahnya. Di dekatnya seseorang berjubah yang jauh lebih pendek dari masinis tadi berdiri dan berlumuran darah.

"Tampaknya kau sedang bersenang-senang. Boleh aku ikut?" Siapapun itu menengok kearahnya. Ia tak menjawab melainkan berubah wujud menjadi monster besar dan menyerang sang _bounty hunter_ dengan cakarnya. Ia menghindarinya dengan berguling ke samping.

"Kurasa itu artinya 'ya'." Dengan _smirk _dan kedua _handgun _di tangan ia maju melawan.

Suara tembakan, hantaman, dan teriakan menggema memecah keheningan malam. Orang-orang mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, namun mereka enggan terlibat dan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka yang berharga.

Dalam 15 menit ia sudah menghabisi lawannya itu meski mendapat beberapa luka kecil dan lecet.

"Hmph.. bahkan tak sehebat peluruku." Ledeknya lalu meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali pada pertarungan antara Neva dan Jack. Ia berharap semuanya baik-baik saja. Tepat ketika ia hampir sampai si_ crusader_ melayang dari dalam gang, melewatinya dan menghantam tiang lampu.

"Tch!" Neva bangkit kembali sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang berdarah.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri untuk bisa menghabisinya sendirian." Ujarnya sambil bersiaga.

"Ia pengguna api. Semua seranganku mencair sebelum dapat mengenainya." Balas gadis itu lirih karena menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau sudah melewatinya? Hebat juga kau anak muda. Tapi jangan harap kau dapat mengalahkanku semudah itu." Kata sang masinis sambil maju menyerang dengan api di tangannya. Rufus hendak menyerang namun Neva berlari mendahului dengan sepasang pedang es di kedua tangannya dengan cara membawa yang terbalik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak sang _bounty hunter _kepada sang_ crusader _yang nekat melawan meski senjata miliknya sama sekali tidak dapat mengenai lawan. Benar saja, baru beberapa detik bergulat pedang es tersebut hancur beserta sang gadis yang kembali terlempar.

"Tahu tidak bisa menyerang tapi tetap maju melawan." Ujarnya dengan kesal tanpa membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Dia dapat memperkirakan gerakan lawan yang dihadapinya. Kau yang sanggup melakukan mid-range attack dukung aku dari belakang. Saat ia lengah gunakan serangan terkuatmu." Ia memberi taktik.

"Sama saja bunuh diri." Balasnya pelan.

"Setidaknya salah satu dari kita tetap hidup." Ia tersenyum. Sekali lagi membuat sepasang pedang es dan menyerang. Tak menunggu persetujuan dari sang _bounty hunter_ dibelakangnya.

Setiap kali sang _crusader _berada di jarak aman Rufus akan menembakkan _empower_ atau _twintooth_. Sebisa mungkin memberikan damage besar pada lawan sebelum ia dapat menyerang mereka. Lebih tepatnya partnernya.

"FREEZING MIRAGE!" Es tajam terbentuk di langit kemudian menghujani sang masinis. Jack dengan apinya melelehkan serangan hingga yang tersisa hanya hujan air biasa.

"Pulverize!" Dari belakang sang _bounty hunter_ menembak beberapa kali, mengenai kaki, punggung dan lengan Jack.

Tak bergeming, Jack memukul Rufus hingga terlempar menjauh. Neva mengatupkan kedua lengannya ke belakang lalu menghentakkannya ke samping. Kini tangan kanannnya diselimuti oleh pistol otomatis dari es sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa serenteng es tajam yang terhubung ke pistol otomatis sebagai amunisinya.

"ICICLE MACHINE GUN!" Rentetan es tajam terlontar terus-menerus. Tapi tetap saja, es tidak akan menang melawan api.

"Hanya segitu saja kah?" Ia tertawa sarkastik.

Mereka sudah mulai kelelahan. Nafas terengah-engah. Darah dan keringat membasahi mereka.

"Aku ada cara.. namun.. cara ini.. hanya bisa.. kulakukan.. satu kali. Kita.. tidak boleh.. gagal.." Ujar Rufus di sela-sela nafasnya yang patah-patah.

"Apa.. rencanamu?" Tanya Neva yang juga terengah-engah.

"Bisa kau buat.. _barrier_.. untuk mengurungku.. bersama mahluk itu?" Tanyanya.

"Bisa.. tapi.. aku tak mau.. mengambil resiko.. Kau bisa.. dibunuhnya.." Jawab Neva menolak.

"Percayalah.. itu tidak akan.. terjadi.." Tambahnya. Neva mengangguk.

"Hati-hati."

Rufus berlari diikuti oleh Neva. Ia menggigit ujung jari sarung tangan sebelah kirinya dan menariknya hingga lepas. Menampakkan ulir-ulir garis dan lingkaran berwarna biru muda menyala yang menghiasi dari lengan hingga punggung tangannya. Ornamen itu mulai menyala semakin terang lalu membara dengan api biru. Rambut cokelatnya luntur menjadi keemasan. Dengan sigap mereka menghindari serangan Jack hingga saat jarak sang _bounty hunter_ dan masinis hanya tinggal satu meter, Rufus mengisyaratkan Neva untuk membuat _barrier _di sekitar mereka.

"Blending Swirl!" Serpihan es yang tipis terbentuk di sekeliling keduanya dan mengitari mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi bagaikan pisau blender.

"Bodoh. Seberapa banyakpun kau menggunakan es tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan apiku." Tawanya.

"Siapa bilang aku menyerang dengan es?" Rufus mengambil _nether blade_ yang kemudian terselimuti api birunya.

"SOUL STALKER!" Ia mengayunkan _nether blade_nya secara horizontal dan vertikal, membentuk _cross _yang terbakar oleh api biru dan mulai menggerogotinya. Terus membakarnya, tidak hanya tubuhnya tapi juga rohnya. Api biru membara mengikuti gerakan tornado _barrier _es di sekitarnya, membentuk _supernova _yang dahsyat hingga menggapai awan di langit seperti laser biru yang membelah angkasa.

"Api terkutuk ini. Tidak mungkin masih ada yang memilikinya. TIDAAAAAKK!" Teriak sang masinis hingga tubuh dan jiwanya lenyap karena terbakar habis.

"Api biruku akan terus mengikutimu hingga akhirat." Ujarnya pelan.

Tornado es mencair dan lenyap. Warna rambutnya sudah kembali menjadi cokelat. Api biru di tangannya mulai padam, meninggalkannya jatuh ke lututnya karena _over exhausted_. Neva menghampiri dan menyangga tubuhnya sebelum membentur lantai.

"Sial.. Aku masih belum bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik." Rutuknya pelan sambil berusaha berdiri, tapi tak berhasil.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Semuanya sudah berakhir sekarang. Kau benar-benar hebat." Neva tersenyum padanya meski ia tak dapat melihatnya karena sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Keesokan harinya ia terbangun dengan banyak perban di sekujur tubuhnya. Dilihatnya ke sekeliling, ia berada dalam kapel. _Blouse_ dan _coat_nya terlipat rapi di sandaran kursi.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar." Ujar suster Eve yang membawa nampan makanan. Ia memberikan nampan itu untuknya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanyanya datar ketika tak menemukan keberadaan sang _crusader_ dimanapun.

"Maksudmu Neva? Dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan ia juga menitipkan ini." Eve memberikan secarik kertas padanya.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja." Kemudian sang suster meninggalkannya. Dibukanya kertas itu dan dibacanya tanpa suara.

_Semalam Grandiel datang mengantarkan misi baru jadi aku segera berangkat setelah membantu Eve mengobati luka. Aku tak akan memberi kesempatan pada Astaroth untuk menghancurkan Xenia. Maaf aku tidak dapat berpamitan langsung. Menyenangkan sekali bisa bekerja-sama denganmu, semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti, Rufus~ (^_^)v  
Warm regard.. Nevasca_

'Astaroth'. Nama yang tak asing baginya. Ia meletakkan nampan di pangkuannya ke atas kursi kemudian mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan ketiga poster buronan. Jack, Nemophila dan.. ASTAROTH. Ia tersenyum kecil, memasukkan kembali poster-poster itu kedalam ransel.

"Tampaknya kita memang akan bertemu lagi." Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya, sedikit rutinitas pagi dan mengganti perbannya, ia mengenakan kembali _blouse_ dan _coat_nya. Ia berpamitan pada suster Eve dan pastur Clyde lalu berangkat.. Tujuan berikutnya.. Xenia.

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author : CUT! Otsukaresama!

Rufus + OC : *sigh*

Author : Sedikit catatan, cerita ini beride dasar kisah Jack si pembunuh berantai yang sesungguhnya, Jack The Ripper dari Inggris. "Soul Stalker" bukanlah nama jurus tapi nama untuk job 1 Rufus dan skill ini sebenarnya SAMA SEKALI tidak ada alias _fanmade_. Terakhir, ini sama sekali bukan Rufus x OC ok?

Neva : Itu benar, aku sudah diberi _couple_ tersendiri yaitu OC Matrix yang muncul di chapie 7 sebagai penjaga toko perlengkapan sulap. Benar kan? ^^

Matrix : Hmm.. *sibuk mengutak-atik komputer author* Sepertinya begitu.

Author : Entah mengapa author merasa cerita ini terlalu pendek dan alurnya terlalu cepat.. Kalau memang benar saia mohon maaf yang sebesar naga milik Ronan.. *membungkuk* (_ _)

Eve : QUIZ TIME~

Clyde : Pertanyaan kali ini adalah:

**1. Apakah Haros?  
**Petunjuk tambahan : Berada di Underworld

**2. Siapakah Lime?  
**Petunjuk tambahan : Playable character

**3. Siapakah Caxias Grandiel Aguarde?  
**Petunjuk tambahan : Ada hubungan dengan Ronan dan Heleupe (Harpe)

Rufus : Sekarang kembalilah ke main story author gaje! *todong pakai rupture*

Author : _Ha'i kaicho!_ *buruan ngetik lanjutannya*

Neva : Thanks to read everyone..

Evan : Mind to review?

.

See you next chapter~


	9. Secret of The Blue Flame

Arme : Chapie 8 up!

Lass : Akhirnya kau kembali dengan lanjutan _main story_. *datar*

Author : Yah begitulah.. Terima kasih kepada para _readers_ yang masih dengan setia membaca fict ini sampai sekarang. ^^a

.

Rufus : Entah kenapa harus aku yang menjawab ini. /Sigh~/ re:review untuk side story:

**to : DarkMelt**  
Masinis itu Deputy Jack yang jadi lawanku dan Neva kemarin.  
Yang ditanyakan adalah Grandiel.

**to : Chalice07**  
Sayang tebakanmu salah. Lagipula aku juga tak menginginkannya dan.. Baguslah kau error jadi tidak bisa mengganguku lagi. #ditimpuk Chalice  
Pusat informasi yang dimiliki author tidak sebatas GCID saja. Maka dari itu banyak hal yang belum keluar di GCID sudah dipakai oleh author ini. *sambil baca web di browser author*  
Setengah saudara, yah aku dan Lass sama ayah tapi beda ibu. Karena itu disebut setengah saudara.

**To : Chloe Cyasesa**  
Author masih tetap rajin menulis meski hanya selembar atau dua lembar buku tiap harinya. Itupun kalau dibantu dengan todongan eyetoothku. Author dan aku sendiri merasa alurnya terlalu cepat. (Ini tumben kompak?)

**to : awainotsubasa**  
Salam kenal kalian berdua.. Evan Acroblades dan Eve Eleneer..  
OC Author ini, Ievan D. Firance, untuk fandom DGray-man, lalu Evelyn Cassidy, untuk original story..  
Meski sekarang seluruh OC dibuat universal jadi bisa melompat dari fandom 1 ke yang lain..  
Jadi ada juga Author yang bernama sama dengan suster itu. Penulis untuk GCID atau GCEN?  
Hmph, kau lebih cocok dengan bentuk mini itu Jack.. *smirk*  
Untuk Expunge, Author menjelaskan bahwa jurus yang kulakukan kemarin untuk membuat koneksi antara aku dan episode kali ini. Diadaptasi dari poster yang tangan kiriku berubah menjadi api biru.

.

Neva : Baiklah ayo mulai!

Rufus : ? Kenapa kau masih di sini? *annoyed*

Neva : Author bilang aku masih akan muncul sekali atau dua kali, meski tak memegang peran penting.

Matrix : Begitu juga denganku. Persentase keberadaan kami hanya 1% dari keseluruhan cerita. Kami harap itu tak menjadi _malware_ bagi para reader.

Rufus : *memandang dengan pandangan -aku-tak-mengerti-bahasa-panet-mana-yang-kau-pakai-*

Author : Setelah ditinjau kembali ada sedikit perubahan. OC Neva masih akan muncul beberapa kali sebagai partner Rufus. Ia hanya muncul sebagai tambahan saja. Dan kemungkinan Matrix juga akan muncul 1x lagi. Mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya. (_ _)

Matrix : _Finalizing_.. selamat membaca.

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 8 : Secret of The Blue Flame**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase (game) isn't mine but trademark of KOG  
Grand Chase (manhwa) trademark of Eun-Jeong Kim (story) dan Soo-Young Jeong (artwork).  
Special Thanks to Megaxus Indonesia

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah.

.

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka. Mereka sudah banyak melakukan pertunjukan di berbagai tempat. Kekompakan dan saling percaya membuat aksi mereka menduduki peringkat kedua sebagai pertunjukan yang paling diminati setelah Amy. Publik sering menggosipkan hubungan mereka bukanlah sekedar partner biasa sehingga ribuan paparazi selalu mengejar-kejar mereka demi sebuah jawaban untuk ketidak-pastian kabar angin tersebut. Mereka selalu dihujani berbagai macam pertanyaan yang intinya sama setiap harinya dan berakhir Lass harus menggunakan kecepatannya yang luar biasa untuk bersembunyi dari para wartawan.

"Dimana mereka?" Tanya mereka satu sama lain.

"Kita kehilangan mereka lagi. Kalau sudah begini kita tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka selain di pertunjukan berikutnya." Ujar salah satu wartawan dengan kesal.

Mereka pun satu per satu meninggalkan tempat. Sang pesulap dan _sharpshooter _itu dapat bernafas lega sekarang.

"Kenapa mereka selalu mengikuti kita terus sih." Arme berdecak kesal sambil memperhatian kerumunan wartawan yang yang mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat di bawah sana.

"Hnn.. Merepotkan saja." Tambah Lass. Setelah keadaan dirasa aman, mereka turun dan segera pulang.

"Akhirnya kalian pulang juga. Aku sudah cukup lama menunggu." Ujar sang manager di ruang tengah yang mereka lewati.

"Kalau bukan karena kejaran wartawan menyebalkan itu kami tidak akan pulang selarut ini." Ia mulai mengomel lagi.

"Aku tahu." Sang manager menekan beberapa tombol _remote _yang kemudian memutar ulang berita langsung yang memperlihatkan adegan dimana mereka berlari menjauh dari kamera lalu tiba-tiba Lass mengangkat Arme dan berbelok di tikungan. Ketika kamera mulai menyorot ke arah mereka berbelok tadi mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Kami bersembunyi di atas pohon." Terang Lass pada sang manager sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat sekarang. Bukankah kalian akan ke taman ria besok?" Arme terlonjak, ia baru ingat soal itu.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" Teriaknya histeris kemudian segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kurasa aku juga, ini sudah larut. Selamat malam." Lass mengundurkan diri ke kamarnya.

"Selamat malam, Lass." Balas sang manager tanpa mengalihkan diri dari layar kaca.

.

Keesokan paginya berjalan normal.. sangat normal.. atau mungkin justru terlalu normal?

Mereka sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Sang manager dan _sharpshooter _makan dengan tenang sembari mendengarkan ocehan Arme soal taman ria dan anak-anak panti waktu itu.

"Ah, sungguh disayangkan kita tidak dapat pergi bersama anak-anak itu. Padahal aku ingin sekali bisa bersenang-senang bersama mereka." Arme telah membelikan seluruh anggota panti tiket _nonstop access _kemarin, namun karena ia dapat tawaran tampil mendadak jadi ia menyuruh mereka pergi tanpanya.

"Lihat sisi baiknya. Kau bisa pergi berdua dengan Lass." Sontak kalimat tersebut membuat mereka berdua tersedak makanan/minuman yang masuk.

"Apaan sih manager ini?!" Protes Arme yang menggembungkan pipi dan menunduk untuk untuk menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya. Sementara Lass menutupi wajahnya dengan berpura-pura mengelap sisa makanan yang menempel menggunakan tisu. Sang manager tertawa.

"Kalian mudah sekali digoda. Benar-benar lucu." Ia tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

"Maaf tapi bisakah berhenti melakukan itu. Itu sedikit membuatku tidak nyaman." Pinta Lass sesopan mungkin. Ia berhenti tertawa.

"Ah, ya.. maaf.." Namun kemudian tertawa lagi. Lass menghela nafas.

Setelah sarapan mereka pun segera berangkat ke taman ria yang dimaksud. Untuk menghindari kejaran wartawan maupun fans mereka berpenampilan sedikit berbeda. Lass mengenakan kaus hitam polos, jaket abu-abu bertudung sepanjang 20cm diatas lutut, celana pendek selutut warna kuning krem dan sepatu kets hitam putih. Ia juga sengaja memberi efek goresan luka di pipi kirinya dengan _body painting _warna merah. Sementara Arme menggunakan terusan _violet_ bergaris putih tak berlengan sepanjang lutut, kaus kaki sepanajang betis berwarna_ violet_ muda dan selop _violet_. Rambutnya dikuncir bagian samping depan dan mengenakan _softlens_ warna emas.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan Arme langsung semangat '45 dan menarik Lass ke wahana_ rollercoaster._

"Ayo kita naik itu." Ujarnya dengan ceria. Lass memandang ular-ularan berbentuk kereta yang melewati jalur ekstrim dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sepertinya berbahaya." Jawabnya dengan ragu.

"Oh ayolah . Itu aman kok." Karena tak mau mengecewakan sang gadis maka ia pun mengikuti kemauannya.

Antrian sangat panjang namun karena tiket VIP maka mereka diperbolehkan ikut dalam ronde berikutnya. Ketika kereta putaran sebelumnya telah berhenti dan seluruh penumpang turun, mereka naik di barisan terdepan. Petugas wahana memastikan semua sudah memakai alat pengaman dengan benar barulah kereta mulai bergerak. Perlahan.. lebih cepat.. semakin cepat. Para penumpang berteriak kegirangan ketika menuruni jalur halilintar yang terjal. Semua terkecuali Lass. Ia diam dan tetap waspada akan sekelilingnya sehingga bila terjadi suatu hal yang tak diinginkan ia sudah siap untuk penyelamatan.

Syukurlah tidak terjadi apapun selama permainan berlangsung. Ia selalu bersikap seperti itu pada setiap permainan ekstrim yang dinaiki. Ketika mereka selesai pada permainan ekstrim terakhir, mereka duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari wahana tersebut sambil memakan es krim _cone_.

"Lass?" Panggil Arme pada partnernya yang sedang melahap es vanillanya.

"Ya?" Jawabnya sambil memandang gadis yang sedang memegang es cokelat di tangannya.

"Tampaknya sedaritadi kau terlihat tegang. Ada apa?" Tak disangkanya Arme sadar akan sikapnya tadi.

"Aku hanya waspada bila terjadi suatu hal buruk. Untuk berjaga-jaga saja." Ia menjelaskan.

"Kita kan sedang berlibur. Nikmati saja, jangan justru menambah beban pikiran." Gadis itu menyikunya pelan di lengan lalu melanjutkan makan es krim _cone_nya.

"Setelah ini kita ke stand berburu hadiah saja!" Ia mengusulkan.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya bukan permainan beresiko kehilangan nyawa." Balasnya sambil memakan potongan terakhir es vanillanya.

"Kau ini.. terlalu meleih-lebihkan." Ia menghabiskan potongan terakhir lalu mereka segera menuju area stand hadiah. Mereka mulai dengan tembak sasaran. Arme mencoba duluan namun tak satupun tembakannya mengenai sasaran.

"Aww.. meleset." Ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

"Yang mana yang kau incar?" Tanya Lass penasaran.

"Boneka itu." Ia menunjuk sebuah boneka kucing berwarna_ pink_. Lass tertawa dalam hati karena sejauh ini bidikan gadis itu meleset sejauh 10 hingga 20 sentimeter dari targetnya.

"Soal menembak Rufus yang paling ahli, tapi akan kucoba semampuku."

Ia mengambil pistol berpeluru plastik di atas meja lalu dibidikkannya ke arah target. Ia diam sejenak untuk mengingat bagaimana kakaknya berlatih menggunakan senjata-senjata apinya dulu. Setelah ia merasa bidikannya terkunci ia pun mulai menembak dan berhasil mengenainya pada tembakan kedua. Boneka yang didapatnya itu diberikan kepada sang pesulap cilik yang bertepuk tangan atas keberhasilannya. Tanpa sadar memeluknya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Tentu saja hal itu membuat lelaki berambut_ silver_ ini berwajah semerah kepiting rebus, apalagi puluhan pasang mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Uhm.. Arme.. orang-orang sekarang memperhatikan kita." Bisiknya agar tak ada yang menyadari identitas mereka yang sebenarnya.

Arme yang menyadari perbuatannya langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah yang sama merahnya. Samar-samar mereka mendengar beberapa orang tengah membicarakan mereka.

"Aww.. Pasangan muda yang romantis." Gumam seorang pria.

"Aku jadi iri." Gumam seorang gadis. Tentu saja membuat mereka semakin malu.

"M-maaf a-aku.." Arme tergagap karena gugup.

"Uh.. Sudahlah.. Aku coba dapatkan hadiah lain yang kau mau."

Ia mengalihkan topik agar tak membuatnya teringat kembali soal sebelumnya dan beruntungnya ia, Arme termakan umpan tersebut. Ia menariknya ke permainan lain dan melupakan total tentang kejadian memalukan beberapa saat lalu.

Panahan, mesin _crane_, lempar gelang dan lempar bola pun dimainkan tanpa ada satupun yang lolos dari incarannya. Banyak pengunjung lain berkerumun hanya untuk menonton keahliannya dalam ketepatan membidik.

"Aku akan mendapatkan ketiganya sekaligus." Ia mengapit 3 jarum _dart _di sela-sela jarinya dan melemparnya secara bersamaan seperti melempar _shuriken_. Mengenai ketiga target tepat di tengah sasaran. Orang-orang bertepuk tangan melihat aksi kecilnya itu hingga beberapa gadis mengerumuninya untuk minta diambilkan hadiah yang mereka inginkan. Arme yang memandang partnernya digeret kesana kemari entah kenapa merasa tak membutuhkan segala macam hadiah ditangannya lagi sekarang. Lass melihatnya dari kejauhan, dari dalam kerumunan gadis yang gak jelas siapa. Arme menatap boneka kucing _pink_nya sendu.

"Maaf.. Tapi siapapun kalian tolong tinggalkan aku!" Suruhnya pada kerumunan gadis itu seraya mendesak keluar untuk menghampiri pesulap ciliknya. Salah seorang dari mereka menahan lengannya.

"Adikmu tidak akan hilang kok, penjaga stand bisa mengawasinya untukmu. Kau tidak perlu..."

"DIA BUKAN ADIKKU DAN KALIAN JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGGANGU KAMI LAGI!"Bentaknya disertai tatapan -berani-mendekat-kubunuh-kalian- di wajahnya. Jelas saja mereka ketakutan dan membubarkan diri.

Ia mendekati gadis berambut _violet _yang tengah melamun menatap bonekanya lalu menepuk pundaknya pelan agar tak membuatnya terkejut.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanyanya lembut. Arme mendongak untuk menatap lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Aku pasti terlalu lama melamun." Ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala untuk mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya kuusir mereka." Jawabnya garing.

"Jadi kau ingin kemana lagi?" Arme mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah tenda pertunjukan berwarna putih biru dengan hiasan balon di sekitarnya.

"Itu. Ayo kita kesana." Ditariknya tangan pemuda berambut silver itu ke arah tenda tersebut.

Ia terus memandang tenda yang baginya memiliki aura yang menyesakkan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merinding di setiap langkah.

.

Sang manager tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang baru diterimanya hari ini. Ketika ia berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang dibacanya, telepon disampingnya berdering. Ia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan mengangkat telepon.

"Hallo?" Tak ada jawaban di ujung sana. Tiba-tiba telepon diputus sepihak.

Ia mengangkat bahu, menutup teleponya dan kembali pada berkas-berkasnya. Satu menit kemudian telepon kembali berdering. Sama juga seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang menjawab dan langsung diputus begitu saja. Kejadian tersebut terulang sebanyak 3 kali hingga untuk yang kelima kalinya telepon berdering ia membanting penanya dan dengan kasar mengangkat gagang telepon lalu berteriak pada siapapun disana.

"DENGAR YA.. AKU TIDAK ADA WAKTU UNTUK MELADENI KEISENGAN.."

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk iseng tapi ini darurat." Jawab seorang gadis di ujung telepon. Sang manager menenangkan diri karena kali ini bukan telepon kosong lagi.

"Ini siapa ya?" Tanyanya pada gadis itu.

"Saya Rin dari panti yang biasa dikunjungi nona Arme. Maaf untuk telepon sebelumnya karena saya cukup sibuk merawat seluruh anggota panti yang lain, jadi terpaksa saya putus dahulu." Ia menjelaskan. Tapi.. apa yang terjadi hingga hanya ia yang tersisa untuk merawat semua?

"Oh Rin, Arme sering bercerita tentang anda dan panti itu. Saya managernya, kalau boleh tahu.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Itu dia Tujuan saya sedaritadi berusaha menghubungi karena ingin mengingatkan nona Arme dan tuan Lass untuk tidak masuk ke dalam tenda pertunjukan sirkus di taman ria itu. Semua sekarang tengah mati suri. Zero satu-satunya yang masih sadar namun terluka parah bercerita bahwa jiwa mereka diambil oleh seseorang yang menaiki semacam balon besar. Ia tak sanggup menaklukkannya sehingga ia menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk melarikan semuanya kemari. Saya tidak ikut karena ada urusan lain, jadi hanya saya yang tersisa." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Mereka sudah berangkat tadi pagi. Saya akan meneleponnya untuk memperingatkannya soal ini." Katanya kepada Rin.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kalau begitu saya sudahi dulu." Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Sekarang sang manager mengambil ponselnya, mencari nomor sang pesulap dan melakukan panggilan. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar ringtone yang tak asing dari luar ruangan. Ia mencari sumber suara tersebut yang tak lain berasal dari sofa ruang tengah. Ia memandang horor ponsel QWERTY warna _violet_ milik Arme yang tertinggal. Perlahan ia menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga dan mematikan panggilannya, tentu ponsel tersebut juga berhenti berdering.

"Arme.. Lass.. Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja."

.

"Datang dan saksikanlah pertunjukan sirkus yang hebat dan menyenangkan.." Terdengar seorang badut berteriak mempromosikan pertunjukan mereka sambil membagikan balon kepada anak-anak yang datang. Arme senang ketika mendapat balon dari sang badut. Tidak dengan Lass yang menjauh ketika jarak diantara mereka kurang dari satu meter.

"Tidak terima kasih. Tolong jangan dekati aku." Pintanya pada badut itu.

"Hohoho.. Tak maukah kau bermain dan bersenang-senang dengan badut lucu ini anak muda?" Badut itu sedikit melucu dengan aksi jugling dan memainkan palu besarnya yang berbunyi 'QUEAK!' setiap kali dibenturkan dengan tanah. Entah apa yang merasukinya ia refleks menghajar badut itu tepat di wajahnya. Arme segera menariknya menjauh agar tak lagi memukuli badut tak bersalah itu.

"Hentikan Lass!" Ia berusaha menenangkan partnernya yang mengamuk tanpa sebab.

"Hei bung.. Aku tidak dibayar untuk menjadi sasaran tinju tahu!" Badut itu memegang wajahnya, darah keluar dari hidungnya yang merah karena makeup.

Sesaat kemudian Lass sadar akan pikiran dan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Ia meminta maaf dan memberi biaya untuk berobat padanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukulnya?" Tanya Arme ketika mereka sudah mendapat tempat duduk di dalam tenda.

"Aku.. Sebenarnya aku hanya.. AAH!" Ia merasa frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut _silver_nya yang memang sudah dari awal berantakan.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa cerita tak apa. Aku tidak memaksa kok." Tambahnya karena tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitar lagi.

"Maaf. Terlalu menyakitkan bagiku untuk mengingatnya." Gumamnya sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar. Ia dikejutkan ketika tangan Arme tiba-tiba menarik lengan jaket kelabunya sambil menunjuk ke tengah area pertunjukan.

"Lihat.. sudah dimulai!" Ujarnya dengan wajah ceria.

Benar saja, sesaat kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap dan lampu sorot menerangi tengah-tengah arena dimana seorang pria gemuk, berkulit pucat, bertelinga runcing, berambut ungu pucat lengkap dengan pakaian ala _ringmaster_ menyambut para penonton.

"Selamat datang di pertunjukan sirkus kecil-kecilanku semuanya. Sekarang tanpa berlama-lama lagi.. KITA MULAI PERTUNJUKANNYA!" Ia mengangkat tongkatnya ke atas dan disusul oleh roket kembang api meluncur entah darimana lalu meledak dan menaburkan potongan kertas berwarna-warni dari dalamnya. Semua orang berteriak kagum. Semua.. kecuali Lass.

Ia sama sekali tak menikmati pertunjukannya. Rasa gelisah terus menghantui pikirannya. Badut, penjinak hewan liar, manusia lentur, segala performance, musik unik, bahkan teriakan sorak-sorai penonton tidak dapat menggapai pendengarannya. Semua terlihat begitu fana, begitu mencekam. Ia hanyut dalam halusinasinya sendiri.

"Huh? Ya?" Jawabnya dengan canggung.

"Kau tak apa? Tanganmu dingin seperti es." Tanya gadis berambut _violet_ disampingnya. Ia baru sadar salah satu tangannya digenggam oleh gadis itu.

"Yah, kurasa sedikit terkena paranoid. Tak apa, kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang." Arme yang teringat langsung melepaskan genggamannya.

"Maaf." Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke pertunjukan untuk mempercepat pudarnya suhu panas di wajahnya saat ini.

Lelaki itu memandang tangannya yang masih terasa sedikit hangat dari genggaman Arme. Ia tersenyu dan berterima kasih dalam hati karena gadis itu membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya beberapa saat lalu. Ia jadi merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang. Meskipun perasaan tenang tersebut tak akan berlangsung lama, karena mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya... baru akan dimulai.

.

Setelah pertunjukan yang berlangsung sudah selesai, sang ringmaster muncul kembali di tengah-tengah arena, berdehem dan mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pertunjukan utama kita."

Kemudian kepulan asap berwarna ungu mengepul dari sudut arena. Lass yang melihatnya spontan membekap hidung dan mulut Arme lalu berbisik padanya agar tidak bernafas. Mereka melihat sekitar. Orang-orang mulai kehilangan kesadaran, bahkan beberapa hingga terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya.. Datanglah semua.. Datanglah sekarang.. Tak perlu menunggu lama.. Pertunjukan yang sebenarnya dimulai!"

Lass membeku di tempat ketika mendengar yell-yell ini. Matanya terbelalak dan pandangannya tak lepas dari kepulan asap yang samar-samar terlihat adanya kobaran api biru. Setelah asap ungu itu hilang terlihatlah tengkorak dalam kobaran api biru dengan setelan _ringmaster _dan menaiki sebuah balon kuda yang memiliki _machine gun _di mulutnya. Monster itu mengedarkan matanya ke sekelilingnya dan terkejut saat 2 dari penontonnya tak terpengaruh. Dan lagi salah satunya orang yang sangat dikenalnya, ia pun mengeringai.

"Wah wah, lihatlah siapa yang pulang. Bukankah menyenangkan berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga?" Klaimnya pada seorang yang dimaksud.

"Diam kau! Bagaimana kau bisa selamat? Aku yakin kalau aku sudah.."

"Membunuhku? Ha ha ha ha!" Selanya dengan tawa ala antagonis.

"Berkat api biru ini aku bisa kembali dari Underworld. Setelah nyawa yang kuperlukan terkumpul.. Aku.. akan menjadi Lord of Afterlife!"

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Che.. Akan kubakar pertunjukanmu, lagi dan lagi bila perlu." Ia melompat ke dalam arena dan mengambil salah satu peroperti pedang. Ia siap untuk bertarung sampai mati asal bisa menggagalkan rencana jahat sang _ringmaster_.

"Mau menantangku? Aku terima tantanganmu!"

Ia mlai melompat-lompat dengan balon kuda warna ungunya. Lass bersemangat maju menyerang dengan pedangnya. Sang ringmaster menggunakan _machine gun_ di mulut balon kudanya untuk menembak beruntun ke arah Lass. Ledakan kecil, Arme berteriak dan ringmaster menyeringai. Seringai itu lenyap setelah ia mendapati sebuah balok kayu penuh lubang dihadapannya.

"Mencariku?" Ketika sang ringmaster berbalik Lass sudah siap menyerangnya.

"HA! PHANTOM BLADE!" Ia menyerangnya dari berbagai sudut dengan kecepatan cahaya dan membuat jas hitamnya penuh robekan.

"Beraninya kau membuat pakaianku seperti ini."

Dengan tongkatnya ia memukul Lass hinggga terlempar ke dalam kotak air yang tadi dipakai dalam pertunjukan. Membuat efek dari _body painting_nya luntur. Ia mengusapnya dengan punggung tangan hingga hilang sepenuhnya. Arme melepas _softlens_nya agar tak menggangu pemandangan kemudian melompat turun ke dalam arena, mengambil tongkat sulap klasik warna hitam berujung putih dan mulai membaca mantra sihirnya. Ia memfokuskan _mana_nya ke ujung tongkat hingga mengeluarkan sinar biru-ungu lalu menghentakkannya.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" Tapi yang muncul bukanlah listrik melainkan seikat bunga dari ujung tongkat tersebut.

"A-APA?" Arme terbengong-bengong karena sihirnya sama sekali tak bekerja.

"Kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengenali yang mana tongkat 'sulap' dan yang mana tongkat 'sihir' ya?" Ejek sang ringmaster sambil melempar sebuah bola bom berwarna merah-hitam ke arah Arme yang dengan sigap teleport mundur untuk menghindar. Bola bom itu jatuh ke lantai dan berubah menjadi badut kecil yang berlari lalu mulai menggangu Arme dengan mengejar dan melempari dengan bola.

Dari arah belakang Lass kembali menyerang dengan pedang yang dibawanya dengan cepat dan tepat mengenai punggungnya. Mahluk itu tak bergeming, justru ia berbalik dan menyulut roket yang melesat ke arah lawan. Beberapa berhasil ditangkis dengan pedang namun satu diantaranya lolos, langsung mengenai lelaki itu dan meledak. Ia terkena luka bakar dan goresan, pakaiannya pun sedikit terkoyak dan bercak hitam karena ledakan tadi. Tapi ia tak menyerah.. tak akan pernah.

"Rasakan ini!" Sang ringmaster hendak mengayunkan tongkatnya, tapi Lass jauh lebih cepat.

"RAGE CUTTER!" Selai menebas dengan kuat ia juga sudah berpindah tempat di belakang sang _ringmaster _sehingga terhindar dari serangan tongkatnya.

Sementara mereka berdua tengah sibuk, Arme juga disibukkan oleh badut kecil yang kini duduk di pundaknya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan erat sehingga ia tak dapat melihat kemana arahnya berjalan. Berkali-kali ia tersandung, menabrak tiang dan terpeleset.

"Lepaskan! Dasar badut aneh!" Teriaknya sambil menarik tangan badut kecil itu dari matanya.

Tak sengaja ia menginjak salah satu bola _juggle_ yang membuatnya jatuh terjengkal. Badut kecil itu terbentur tanah juga tertindih sang pesulap. Arme segera berdiri dan menghela nafas lega sebelum badut yang diam tak bergerak itu menggembung dan meledak menjadi serpihan kertas berwarna-warni.

Kali ini tanpa_ staff_, ia akan menggunakan tangannya sendiri sebagai media meskipun sihir yang dihasilkan tak sekuat jika menggunakan _magic wand_, tapi apa daya? Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harap setidaknya dapat membantu mengalihkan perhatian ringmaster.

Sang ringmaster tengah melawan si _sharpshooter_ berambut _silver_. Ketika ia melihat kedatangan Arme dari sisi lain ia melompat dan menghantam tanah begitu keras sehingga membuat keduanya roboh oleh getaran gempa yang dihasilkan. Arme segera merecover dengan _barrier_ berwarna ungu lalu mengadakan serangan.

"Land Scamper!" Dengan mengadahkan tangannya ke atas ia membuat gelombang pembalik gravitasi sehingga sang _ringmaster _terlontar ke udara. Sebelum mendarat di tanah Lass melepaskan serangannya.

"PHANTOM BLADE!" Karena cepatnya gerakan yang terlihat hanya kilatan-kilatan putih berbentuk sabit yang menebas dari segala arah.

"Tidak secepat itu."

Ia mengeluarkan kembali gas berwarna ungu dari dalam balon kudanya dan spontan keduanya mengambil jarak mundur. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan sang _ringmaster_ untuk melempar beberapa bola bom ke arah masing-masing dari mereka. Lass lihai menggunakan combo antara back dash, lompat lalu roll ke samping dan backflip untuk menghindari 3 buah bom yang dilemparkan padanya. Tidak dengan Arme yang tidak memiliki kekuatan fisik sefleksibel sang partner.

"ARME AWAS!"

Ia memperingatkan sang pesulap yang menghadang bola bom itu. Yang ada di benaknya, bola-bola itu akan berubah menjadi badut kecil yang lain, tapi ia salah. Ketika bola itu bersentuhan dengan sihir jarak dekatnya terjadilah ledakan yang membuatnya terpental menghantam tumpukan kotak kayu di ujung ruangan. Ia terus disana, tak bergerak dengan posisi terlentang dan kakinya dia atas salah satu kotak. Panik, Lass melesat menghampiri dan mengeluarkan Arme dari dalam tumpukan kayu. Gadis itu terkulai lemas, tak sadarkan diri dengan pelipis yang berdarah akibat benturan keras. Setelah ia mengamankan sang gadis ia kembali ke arena dengan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Sang ringmaster menyeringai, memiliki maksud tersembunyi dibalik senyum khasnya yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Ia menyerang dengan ganas. Pedang di tangannya diayunkan membabi buta. Karena emosinya yang tidak stabil ia tak dapat mengatur dan merencanakan tiap serangan yang dibuat. Otaknya hanya memberi perintah 'serang', sama sekali tak ada celah disisakannya untuk membuat strategi. Ia kehilangan dirinya, sosok seorang yang tenang dalam tiap pertarungan, seorang yang membuat detail rencana dengan matang akan apa yang terjadi sebelum bertindak. Lepas kendali akan emosinya, tertelan oleh amarah ketika seorang yang berarti baginya disakiti oleh orang lain. Karena ketidakwaspadaannya itu ia sekarang lebih banyak menerima daripada membuat serangan. Sang ringmaster dapat terus menangkis ayunan pedangnya bagaikan hanya sedang bermain anggar. Sesekali tongkatnya itu menghantam lengan, kaki, pinggang, punggung atau kepala lawannya.

Ia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat, membuat tongkat milik sang _ringmaster_ terlepas dari tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi-lagi ia menggunakan gas ungunya. Refleks Lass melompat mundur dari jangkauan gas tersebut, namun hal tak terduga terjadi. Dari dalam gas tersebut 3 buah roket meluncur keluar dan mengenai Lass ketika masih berada di udara. Ia terdorong oleh roket-roket itu hingga punggungnya terbentur tiang tenda lalu barulah roket itu meledak. Ia jatuh ke lututnya. Kepala tertunduk dengan poni menutupi wajahnya. Ia masih sadar tapi tubuhnya serasa dilumpuhkan. Bagaikan adanya listrik yang menyengat sistem sarafnya setiap kali ia berusaha menggerakkan sedikit saja tangan ataupun kakinya.

Sang _ringmaster_ sekarang berada di hadapannya. Dengan kasar ia menggengam rambut _silver_ itu dan menariknya, mengangkatnya hingga mereka bertatap muka.

"Lihatlah dirimu. Sungguh menyedihkan!" Lass menatapnya sayu. Sudah tak ada tenaga untuk melawan.

"Bahkan setelah sekian tahun, kau tetap tak lebih dari seekor tikus yang terperangkap 2 kali dalam kekuasaanku." Ia melepaskan genggamannya, membuat lelaki berambut _silver_ itu jatuh kembali ke lantai dengan keras. Ia kemudian mengedarkan matanya untuk menemukan sang pesulap cilik yang duduk bersandarkan tiang dalam keadaan pingsan di tepi tenda.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kau mengirim kami ke Underworld dulu? Aku akan membuatmu melihat, bagaimana rasanya terbakar dalam api terkutuk ini." Ia melompat-lompat dengan balonnya, semakin dekat pada Arme.

"Ja-ngan kau sen-tuh di-a!" Sang ringmaster berbalik.

"Masih sanggup berdiri juga rupanya." Ia memaksa tubuhnya bangkit dengan bantuan pedangnya sebagai penopang. Asap keluar dari kulit dan mulutnya. Angin panas membakar atmosfer di sekitarnya. Telinganya meruncing, tangan kirinya berlahan menjadi cakar tajam dan matanya bersinar putih kebiruan.

"Ya.. YA..! Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu!" Sang ringmaster puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Selama ini ia bermaksud untuk memanggil monster itu keluar. Monster yang tercipta dari kekuatan dahsyat bernama Blue Flame.

.

Di kejauhan, seorang lelaki berambut cokelat yang tengah beristirahat di sebuah kafe merasakan tekanan energi yang begitu besar. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya ketika rasa sakit menjalar dari lengan kiri hingga dadanya. Dengan cepat ia meletakkan cangkir itu lalu memegang dadanya yang sakit. Ia melirik pada ornamen tato yang sedikit terlihat antara lengan baju dan sarung tangannya menyala biru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa tuan?" Tanya salah seorang pelayan yang melihatnya meringis menahan sakitnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan satu kaplet obat berwarna putih yang segera dibuka dan ditelan tanpa air. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali terlihat tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong beritahu gadis berambut biru es yang datang bersamaku tadi kalau aku butuh waktu sendiri dan akan langsung kembali ke penginapan setelahnya." Lalu ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar balasan dari sang pelayan.

Tak lama kemudian gadis berambut biru yang dimaksud kembali dari toilet dan mendapati kawannya sudah tidak ada di tempat. Pelayan yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi langsung memberi tahu pesan dari lelaki itu. Sang gadis mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya kembali bekerja.

Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan mejanya ketika sebuah bungkus obat berwarna perak tertangkap dari sudut matanya. Ia berbalik, memungutnya dan membaca nama obat tersebut. Segera setelahnya ia berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa, bahkan beberapa kali menabrak orang lain yang kemudian berteriak marah padanya.

"Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dimana kau..?" Ia terus berlari sambil meremas bungkus obat yang setahunya hanya digunakan ketika kekuatan abnormalnya itu lepas kendali dan memaksa keluar. Obat penghilang rasa sakit dalam dosis yang sangat tinggi.

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author : Dan... CUT! Bagus.. semuanya boleh istirahat.

Neva : Bagaimana? Aku hanya muncul sekilas saja kan.. :P

.

Amy : Jawaban quiz untuk episode side story yang lalu:

Dio : Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.1 :"Apakah Haros?". Haros adalah suku iblis yang menjaga keseimbangan antara Underworld dan Aernas dan mengeliminasi roh jahat yang kabur dari tempat mereka.

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : DarkMelt**

Mari : Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.2 : "Siapakah Lime?". Lime Serenity adalah karakter KGC terbaru. Seorang Holy Knight atau Paladin dengan senjata palu besar bernama Hammer of Blessing. Anggota dari Rogue Star Knight yang tersesat di Mirage Dessert dan ditemukan oleh trio Elesis, Lire dan Arme..

Amy : Tak perlu selengkap itu Mari..

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : LA REGINA DELLE TENEBRE, DarkMelt, Chloe Cyasesa, awainotsubasa**

Ronan : Jawaban untuk pertanyaan No.3 : "Siapakah Caxias Grandiel Aguarde?". Grandiel muncul sebagai boss di HeroDungeon ke-3, Wizard's Labyrinth atau dikenal juga sebagai Phanthom Sector atau Magic Labyrinth. HeroDungeon ini memiliki stage terbanyak sebanyak 30 stage, dan berkesempatan mendapatkan Hero Coin terbanyak sebanyak 9 sekali main sampai selesai. Dia membawa kopian dari Clere Grimoire (Klara Libri) dan merupakan salah satu yang selamat dari insiden hancurnya Kounat. Dia yang meminta kami melarikan diri dari Astaroth untuk menuju Underworld Train 301.

**Selamat untuk yang menebak dengan benar : awainotsubasa**

.

Author : Karena Author tidak punya tebakan jadi Author adakan polling saja. Untuk chapter berikutnya siapa yang setuju adanya adegan "Kissu"? *evil smirk*

All Chaser : *langsung berkeringat dingin*

Author : Berhubung para chaser sedang mematung. Matrix, tolong endingnya..

Matrix : Thanks to read subscriber.. Mind to send us feedback?

Author : Errr.. Kurasa sebaiknya kau terjemahkan Neva..

Neva : Thanks to read everyone.. and Mind to review?

.

See you next chapter~


	10. Parallel Heart

Author : At last Chapie 9 is up! Maapkan author yang memang sedang malas-malasnya ini mengupdet dalam tenggang waktu cukup lama. Selain karena kekuarangan ide chapter ini sudah hasil rewrite sebanyak 2x. Diharapkan readers-sama tidak kecewa.. *bow* (_ _)

All chaser : *sunyi senyap*

Author : Koq jadi sunyi kayak kuburan gini sih?

Neva : *bisik di telinga Author*

Author : Oooh.. Jadi begitu rupanya..

Neva : *angguk*

.

Author : re:review untuk chapter 8:

**to : Chalice07**  
Lass : *deathglare Chalice*  
Kebetulan waktu mau tulis nih pas adanya event Nightmare Circus 2 jadi Author bisa memperhatikan setiap detail serangan NC member sekaligus menghafal ceritanya juga.

**to : wannabedemongirl**  
Apaan tuh cliffhanger? Panjat tebing ya? #geplaked  
Terus, clutz itu apa juga?  
Beneran Author gak tahu, apalagi udah keliling kamus Inggris-Indonesia 7 kali sama sekali gak ketemu translasinya.. _

**to : DarkMelt**  
Arigatou~ :)

**to : awainotsubasa**  
Oh.. Ori story..  
Ah, penulis bahasa Inggris.. :Da  
Haha.. ya.. anda satu-satunya reviewer yang berhasil menebak soal nomor 3. /Haha/

**to : Chloe Cyasesa**  
Ampun kak Rufus! *kibar bendera putih*  
Neva memang punya kemampuan spesial, tapi bukan berarti dia hebat. Buktinya kemarin ngelawan Jack sendirian saja kalah.. /Lol/  
Neva masih muncul meski sedikit..

**to : ivory rasyida**  
Ohoho.. With pleasure~  
So.. who'll be the first victim here?  
All Chaser : *sembunyi*

**to : FTP-IS-MY-NAME**  
Oh, ada triknya sih bagaimana agar tidak terdorong tangan aneh itu.. (kebetulan Author pakai Lire)  
Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu sudah mengikuti cerita yang makin lama makin gak jelas maksud dan tujuannya ini.  
HD itu belum masuk GCID.

.  
Author : Lalu, karena hasil polling 3 – 0 untuk yang "setuju" maka dari itu.. Selamat menikmati hidangan pembuka di chapie ini.. *smirk*

All Chaser : *Merinding*

Neva : Selamat membaca~

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 9 : Parallel Heart**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase (game) isn't mine but trademark of KOG  
Grand Chase (manhwa) trademark of Eun-Jeong Kim (story) dan Soo-Young Jeong (artwork).  
Special Thanks to Megaxus Indonesia

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah. Additional Genre : Dark

.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu menguceknya beberapa kali. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Tenda sirkus terbakar dan satu monster lagi muncul dengan kobaran api biru. Entah karena wangsit darimana ia langsung tahu bahwa monster api biru yang kedua tersebut adalah partnernya. Kekuatan api biru begitu kuat hingga dapat menghancurkan gelang pelacak di kakinya. Ia sudah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. Ia bertekad mengalahkan lawan apapun yang terjadi, tak mempedulikan raga ribuan pengunjung yang tergeletak tak berdaya di area penonton.

Mereka, sang ringmaster dan Lass yang mengamuk tengah bertarung dengan sengit. Arme hanya menonton dari kejauhan karena tak adanya _staff_ yang dapat digunakan untuk mempertahankan diri.

"Lass.. tidak.. kau bukan dia." Gumamnya saat melihat pertarungan antar monster yang brutal.

.

"RONAN!" Teriak salah seorang yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kantornya dengan kasar sehingga sang inspektur tersedak kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

"Uhuk.. Elesis.. Tidak bisakah kau pelan sedikit dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu di kantor." Protesnya sambil mengelap kopi yang tercecer dengan tisu.

"Sudahlah.. yang penting sekarang aku mau memberitahumu kalau kita kehilangan sinyal GPS dari bocah itu." Sang inspektur mengerutkan kening. Dikatubkannya kedua tangannya dengan siku tertopang di meja.

"Dimana keberadaannya sesaat sebelum kita kehilangan sinyal?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang terlihat serius.

"Arah Timur Laut, sekitar 1 kilometer di luar perbatasan kota." Sang inspektur segera membuka salah satu aplikasi komputernya dan melokasikan target dengan bantuan peta satelit. Elesis ikut melihat dari balik pundak sang inspektur.

"Aneh." Klaimnya saat melihat bentuk-bentuk permainan taman ria yang dilihat dari langit.

"Aku tak ingat di daerah sana ada semacam taman bermain." Sambung Elesis.

Kali ini pintu naas tadi kembali didobrak oleh komandan berambut _raven _yang terengah-engah. Belum sempat keduanya bertanya apa yang telah dilakuan sang komandan pemalas ia sudah mendahului bicara.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang abnormal terjadi di luar Serdin. Aku akan membawa tim Onyx untuk menginvestigasi." Kemudian ia langsung pergi lagi tanpa menunggu izin dari sang inspektur. Sang inspektur menangkap objek besar yang tersemat di punggung sang komandan. Sesuatu berwarna hitam dengan garis biru.

"Elesis.. bukankah itu.."

"Soluna. Kakek tua itu meminta izin pengunaan pedang karena dia sangat payah dalam urusan menembak. Dan beruntungnya, sersan menyetujui." Jelasnya.

.

Sementara itu sang manager tengah menggeledah ruang pribadi Arme di Lounge. Ia tengah panik mencari sesuatu di tumpukan kardus dan kostum ketika seseorang masuk dan mengetok pintu yang memang menganga sejak tadi.

"Manager?" Suara lelaki itu membuatnya tersentak kaget lalu berbaliklah ia kepada seorang yang dikenalnya.

"Maaf, apa aku mengejutkanmu?" Ia sebenarnya hanya ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal tapi tak disangka ia akan bertemu dengan manager Arme.

"Aku sedang mencari _pot_, bisa kau bantu aku? Ini darurat." Pintanya tanpa basa basi, dijawab dengan anggukan ringan dari lelaki itu.

"Apanya yang darurat manager?" Tanya lelaki itu sembari membuka kardus satu per satu. Sang manager menceritakan semua yang telah diceritakan oleh Rin dari telepon yang membuat lelaki itu menjatuhkan kardus yang dipegangnya, sebuah _pot_ ajaib yang telah dicari-cari keluar dari dalam kardus yang terbuka tersebut. Sang manager memungut _pot_ berat tersebut dari lantai , berpamitan pada lelaki yang masih terpaku di tempat dengan tangan mengepal.

"Bawa aku turut serta!" Mintanya dengan sorotan mata tajam yang menyiratkan hasrat untuk membunuh. Ia kesal dan marah pada dirinya sendiri. Seandainya hari itu ia menerima tawaran gadis elf itu pasti tak akan begini jadinya.

"Baiklah, kita harus cepat." Mereka meninggalkan gedung, memacu mobil dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

Arme berlari ke tepi arena, melompat turun dan membaca mantra. Ia membuat bola-bola api yang dilemparnya untuk menghalau konsentrasi sang _ringmaster_, namun perkiraan timingnya meleset. Beberapa dari fireboltnya itu justru mengenai Lass. Meskipun sama sekali tak melukainya, ia tetap menganggapnya sebagai tantangan. Ia berpaling dari sang ringmaster dan langsung meyerangnya dengan cakar dan api birunya. Arme kewalahan menghindar, pasalnya perbedaan kecepatan di antara mereka terlampau besar. Setelah beberapa kali _teleport_ salah satu serangan mengenai dan membuatnya terlempar di dinding seberang. Sang _ringmaster _tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Pertunjukan yang menarik sekali." Ia bertepuk tangan.

Arme terpojok dengan Lass yang berlari cepat ke arahnya dan cakar yang siap mencabiknya. Ia bisa saja menggunakan _lightning bolt _atau _ice trap_ untuk melawan, tapi ia tak mau menyakiti sahabatnya itu. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak tahu, Ia hanya bisa memfokuskan pandangannya pada pergerakan lelaki itu. Jarak terus terpotong setiap mili-detiknya. Ketika itulah seseorang melompat turun dari atas dinding pembatas dibelakangnya dengan sebuah belati merah yang dihujamkan ke tanah tepat diantara ia dan Lass.

"SOUL SHACKLES!" Sebuah lingkaran hitam yang mirip seperti _magic circle_ muncul dibawahnya lalu menyebabkan ledakan energi hitam yang memukul mundur Lass hinggga ke ujung lain arena.

"Hohoho.. Coba lihat siapa yang datang. Seorang _bounty hunter_ tak ingin ketinggalan pertunjukanku." Ujar sang _ringmaster _pada seorang yang baru saja datang.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api murahanmu." Jawab sang _bounty hunter _dengan sinis. Ia menoleh pada gadis di belakangnya.

"Tampaknya kau mengalami masalah yang cukup rumit, eh?" Tanyanya retoris dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, kami melawan _ringmaster_, aku pingsan dan.. aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.. Ketika aku sadar Lass sudah.." Ceritanya terbata-bata.

"Mengaktifkan Blue Flame yang tak terkontrol. Kalau tak segera dinon-aktifkan.. Tch." Ia mengerat gigi lalu menyiapkan dual handgunnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi?" Tanyanya ketika melihat sang _bounty hunter_ tengah bersiap di _battle stance_nya.

"Aku akan menghentikannya." Jawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak sesuai.

Dalam sekejap mata ia sudah melesat jauh, begitu juga dengan Lass. Mereka mendekat, semakin mendekat, dan baku hantam pun terjadi.

Lass menyerang dengan cakarnya, Rufus secepat kilat mengganti pistol di tangan kirinya dengan sebuah belati merah untuk menepis kuku-kuku tajam tersebut, ditambah dengan _spin motion_ kemudian ia menembak denga pistol di tangan kanannya. Ia tak terluka sama sekali karena api biru yag menyelubungi tubuhnya bertindak sebagai perisai. Arme hendak membantu tapi _ringmaster_ menghalanginya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menginterupsi pertunjukan seru ini."

Ia melemparkan bom. Arme_ teleport_ menghindar sambil menggambar bintang di udara yang meyala kehijauan. Lingkaran muncul sebagai bingkai kemudian lambang-lambang sihir mulai muncul di sisi kosong. _Magic circle _itu didorongnya dan mulai menggelinding di udara ke arah lawan. Sang _ringmaster_ melopat tinggi dengan balonnya sehingga _magic circle_ tidak mengenai sasaran.

Sesampainya di tanah ia menyulut roket yang meluncur dengan suara keras. Arme mengatupkan tangan lalu menghantam tanah dengan telapak tangannya.

"Fire Storm!" 3 buah pilar api memblokir jalur serang roket. Roket-roket tersebut pun meledak menjadi serpihan kertas warna warni ketika bersentuhan dengan dinding api.

"Kau semakin lihai gadis cilik." Puji sang ringmaster.

"Sepertinya bocah itu menularkan kecerdikannya padamu heh?" Ia tertawa, menghiraukan lawan dihadapannya yang menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Tanpa peringatan ia _teleport _dan memasang perangkap.

"Ice Trap!" Lingkaran sihir berwarna biru bersinar muncul di bawah mereka, membekukan sang _ringmaster._ Perangkap itu tak akan bertahan lama tapi paling tidak ia dapat menggunakan jeda waktu itu untuk mengumpulkan _mana_.

.

Sementara itu sang _bounty hunter_ menghilang untuk menghindari serangan lalu muncul kembali di udara di belakang lawan disertai lontaran peluru dari eyetoothnya. Dalam sekejap lawan ber_shadow dash _sehingga seluruh peluru tidak ada yang mengenainya. Oleh karena efek hentakan ketika menembak ia terdorong hingga menggapai di atas dinding pembatas antara kursi penonton yang lebih tinggi daripada arena sirkus. Tak mau kalah, monster itu melompat dan mendarat keras diatas dinding hingga mengakibatkan kawah dan retak terbentuk di dinding yang tebalnya tak lebih dari 20 cm tersebut.

Lass mengayunkan cakarnya ke bawah. Rufus melompat mundur untuk mengambil jarak sekaligus menukar eyetooth di tangan kirinya dengan nether blade kemudian melesat maju kembali dan menancapkan pisaunya di dinding yang dipijak tepat dihadapan lawan.

"SOUL SHACKLES!"

Ledakan aura hitam membuat Lass terlontar mundur, namun dengan mudah mer_ecover_ dengan _backflip_ ketika masih di udara lalu mengerem dengan menancapkan kukunya yang tajam ke dinding dibawahnya. Mengakibatkan dinding tersebut bagai digali oleh truk penggali.

Ia berlari meniti di atas dinding yang mulai rapuh dengan tangan kiri diposisikan di samping kanan pinggangnya. Sang _bounty hunter_ turut memacu kakinya, kali ini dengan nether blade yang masih di tangan kiri dan rupture di tangan kanan. Ia bersiap meluncurkan salah satu teknik andalannya sebelum ia sadar _battle stance_ sang lawan tidak lagi lari ringan dan fleksibel tapi _dash_ yang bertumpu pada kokohnya kuda-kuda, _battle stance_ untuk _striker_. Lass menarik tangan kirinya seperti saat menggunakan nodachi, tangannya diselubungi oleh api biru berbentuk pedang. Segera Rufus melompat harimau dari area serang ke dalam arena sirkus. Lass pun melompat setelahnya dan siap menghujamkan pedang api pada lawan. Rufus kembali menggunakan eyetoothnya, sekali _rolling_ ia menembak ke arah Lass yang belum mendarat di tanah kemudian dilanjutkan dengan memutar tubuh seperti seorang _breakdancer_, menggumpulkan keseimbangan dan menjejakkan kakinya ke atas tepat mengenai perut lawan dan mengirimnya terlempar beberapa meter.

Belum selesai sampai di situ, Lass dapat me_recover counter attack_ dengan cepat. Pertarungan terus berlangsung sengit dalam jarak dekat hingga Lass dengan _deranged blade spirit _dan _bloody gust _oleh Rufus bertabrakan, menghasilkan ledakan hebat yang membuat masing-masing pengguna skill terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan. Lass menghantam tembok hingga hancur, sedangkan Rufus menghantam tiang hingga bengkok, sepercik darah keluar dari mulutnya akibat benturan yang amat keras.

Lass masih dapat berdiri tanpa luka yang berarti. Rufus bangkit kembali sambil menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Kemungkinan telah mengalami patah tulang rusuk jika dilihat dimana ia meletakkan tangannya untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Monster api biru itu lebih kuat dari dugaannya. Dilihatya Lass sudah kembali dalam pertarungan, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dengan berlari. Arme yang melihat hal ini menghentikan aksi mengumpulkan _mana_nya dan menyerang dengan seluruh _mana_ yang ia miliki sekarang.

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" Ia memanggil petir.

"JANGAN!" Teriak Rufus mencegah.

Lass dapat menghindar, ia tidak lagi memburu Rufus. Armelah targetnya sekarang. Di arah lain sang _ringmaster _telah bebeas dari perangkap es, ia melompat mendekat dengan balon besarnya.

"Rufus?!" Arme terkisap ketika menyadari sang _bounty hunter_ sudah berada di depannya, melindunginya dengan membidikkan kedua eyetooth ke masing-masing dari mereka.

"Lari!" Perintahnya dengan tegas.

'Tidak!" Tolaknya juga tak kalah tegas.

"Kali ini kuhabisi kalian!" Ujar sang _ringmaster_ yang siap menyulut roketnya lagi.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin mati ya?" Bentaknya pada gadis dibalik punggungnya.

"RAAWRRR!" Auman Lass disertai api biru yang dipusatkan pada tangannya hingga berbentuk pedang.

"Aku harus menyadarkannya. HARUS!" Tegasnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh sebuah tombak raksasa yang muncul entah darimana menghujam tanah beserta sang _ringmaster_ diatasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu pula lingkaran penuh pedang menyerang Lass dari segala arah, disusul dengan tusukan vertikal yang kuat dan aura keunguan yang menyeruak seperti ledakan bom.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Evakuasi semua orang sekarang!" Perintah lelaki berambut _raven_ itu kepada seluruh anggota timnya yang diam karena terpukau melihat aksi menegangkan secara langsung. Tim Onyx segera menyadarkan diri dari lamunan dan melaksanakan tugas yang seharusnya.

"Tampaknya kau baru saja menandatangani garansi kematianmu bocah. Tapi tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhmu." Ujarnya lalu bertarung dengan monster api biru itu.

Sang _ringmaster _memfokuskan pandangannya yang kabur untuk bertatap mata dengan sepasang mata ungu _wine_ yang menatapnya penuh dengki.

"Kau akan membayar atas perbuatanmu pada mereka semua badut jelek." Klaimnya geram.

"Menarik sekali." Jawabnya

"Arme!" Kali ini sang manager berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa _pot _ajaib yang baru.

"Manager? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku bawakan _pot_mu, aku yakin kau butuh sekarang." Ujarnya lalu menyerahkan _pot _ungu yang dibawanya.

"Aku memang memerlukannya, terima kasih manager. Sebaiknya sekarang kau menjauh dari arena." Sang manager mengangguk lalu pergi membantu para polisi mengevakuasi orang-orang.

Ia mengaduk-aduk isi _pot _untuk mengambil_ short staff_nya. Ia menyuruh Rufus berbaring agar mantra penyembuhnya bekerja dengan lebih efisien. Perlahan-lahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya memudar. Ia dapat merasakan kekuatannya kembali, tapi yang membebani pikirannya sekarang adalah keadaan Lass yang tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau kesadarannya mulai kembali tapi justru semakin memburuk. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan itu.

"Arme.. Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucapnya pada sang pesulap yang tengah sibuk mengobatinya dengan mantra boost heal. Gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama selagi tangan dan _wand_nya bekerja.

"Kau harus tarik kesadarannya secara paksa. Kalau terus begini rohnya akan diserap habis oleh api terkutuk itu." Jelasnya singkat. Arme terkisap mendengarnya. Ia sebagai seorang mage tahu kalau roh seseorang diambil dari tubuhnya, maka orang tersebut akan kehilangan dirinya. Seperti sebuah boneka, kosong tak bermakna.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyanya dengan serius. Tidak seperti seorang Arme yang kekanak-kanakan dan ceroboh.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke dalam dirinya. Cari dan bangkitkan jiwanya yang tertidur dalam api biru itu." Ia melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya. Ornamen tato yang menghiasi lengan kirinya menyala biru disusul dengan munculnya api biru kecil di ujung jari telunjuknya. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa asing lalu menempelkan api di ujung jarinya ke dahi sang pesulap. Sekejap kemudian gadis itu pingsan. Ia menagkapnya lalu menitipkannya kepada sang manager dan para polisi.

'Kau satu-satunya harapan. Jangan sampai kau mati di sana, Arme.' Katanya dalam hati kemudian segera bergabung untuk membantu kedua petarung yang lain.

.

Arme mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Ia memandang langit merah darah dengan sedikit awan putih yang mengitari bulan sabit berwarna hitam di atas sana. Ia bangkit dan duduk. Memandang sekitarnya yang hanya ada dinding hitam di sisi kiri dan kanannya yang sedikit retak dan tersulut api biru di beberapa bagian. Ia pun berdiri, mengambil _staff_nya dan menyusuri lorong tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa _staff_nya menjadi lebih besar dan berat. Ia membuat cermin es dan setelah beberapa saat bercemin ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya kembali bertubuh anak berusia 6 tahun. Pasti karena efek _skill_ apapun itu yang diberikan padanya. Ia terus berjalan hingga ia menemukan pertigaan. Ia berbelok ke kiri kemudian menemukan perempatan. Ia kembali memilih ke arah kanan. Jalan buntu? Ia berbalik arah, terus berjalan sampai ia kembali menemukan tikungan. Ia terus mengikuti. Melihat setiap celah yang ada di dinding di sekitarnya. Lagi-lagi ia terhenti di jalan buntu. Jalan yang berliku-liku dan tidak jelas ujungnya, itu berarti hanya ada satu kesimpulan. Ia berada di sebuah labirin. Labirin yang sangat luas dan menyesatkan.

Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara rantai bergemerincing dan lengking tawa yang aneh dari balik dinding di sebelah kirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berbalik arah dan berbelok pada celah di dinding pertama yang ia temukan, menuju ke arah suara asing itu. Ia masih dapat mendengarnya. Dentingan rantai, dan kali ini diikuti oleh desiran pasir yang terus menerus dengan frekuensi yang cukup sering. Dari arah kanan.

Ia kembali berlari mengikuti suara itu. Berbelok pada tikungan ke arah kiri. Kali ini ia menemukan perempatan dengan jejak memanjang yang melintang dari kiri ke kanan. Diperhatikannya alur tanah yang mungkin sebelumnya ada sebuah benda berat yang diseret melaluinya ke arah kiri. Ia pun mengikuti arah siapapun yang menyeret benda berat itu. Terus diikutinya, ke kanan, ke kiri, lurus, bahkan tikungan 180 derajat. Hingga akhirnya saat ia berbelok ia melihatnya. Seorang anak lelaki yang sepertinya berusia sekitar 7-8 tahun, berambut silver yang kotor, memakai pakaian yang kebesaran dengan warna merah hitam dimotif seperti harimau loreng. Lengan bajunya yang menutupi hingga seluruh jarinya, lubang baju untuk kepalanya yang besar hingga menampakkan sebagian pundaknya, celana panjangnya yang menyentuh lantai, tidak mengenakan alas kaki, dan sebuah bola besi yang biasa digunakan untuk merantai narapidana terikat ke lehernya. Ia berjalan perlahan sembari menyeret bola beban yang berat itu.

Arme menghampirinya, menepuk pundak anak itu dan memutarnya agar dapat berhadapan dengannya. Namun tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat lusuh dan menyeramkan. Ada sisik di sekitar rahang bawanya, kotor oleh hitamnya debu dan noda darah dibawah matanya seperti sisa air mata. Air mata darah. Iris mata _azure_ milikya menatap tajam dan dingin pada orang yang menyentuhnya tadi.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya anak itu dengan nada dingin, tubuhnya terus gemetar meskipun ia menggunakan nada yang begitu menusuk.

"Kau.. Lass?" Tanya Arme dengan gugup.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tiba-tiba anak itu mengambil pisau kecil dari balik jubahnya, dengan panik ia menodongkan pisau itu ke arah Arme.

"Pasti Zidler menyuruhmu untuk menangkapku. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!"

Ia berusaha menyerang Arme. Arme melompat mundur untuk menghindari serangannya. Anak itu kembali maju menyerang namun ia hanya dapat bergerak sejauh setengah meter karena terbebani oleh bola besi yang terantai melingkari lehernya. Arme memperhatikan wajah anak yang mengakui dirinya sebagai Lass itu nampaknya tengah panik dan ketakutan akan sesuatu. Mungkin yang berhubungan dengan siapapun yang ia sebutkan tadi. Anak itu terus mengayunkan pisaunya dengan liar meskipun tak dapat mengenai sang pesulap seujung rambut pun. Dengan hati-hati ia menangkap tangan yang terus mengayunkan pisau dihadapannya, melepaskan pisau itu dari tangannya dan membuangnya cukup jauh. Anak itu terbelalak dan terus bergerak mundur menjauhi sang pesulap. Rupanya pisau tadi merupakan satu-satunya senjata yang ia miliki. Arme mendekatinya dan ia terus menjauhinya hingga akhirnya punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding labirin. Ia tak bisa lari lagi, apalagi dengan beban seberat itu. Ia hanya bisa menutup mata dengan pasrah menunggu apapun yang akan terjadi padanya selanjutnya.

Ia hanya merasakan genggaman erat di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu atau memberikanmu pada siapapun." Ia tersenyum lembut. Anak itu hanya diam. Setelah anak itu tenang ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Biar kulepaskan rantai ini darimu." Ia mengucapkan mantra beku untuk membekukan sedikit rantai yang berjarak sekitar 15 sentimeter dari lehernya, ditempelkannya rantai itu ke dinding dan dihantamnya dengan_ staff_nya hingga terputus.

"Siapa.. namamu?" Tanya anak itu dengan sedikit ragu.

"Namaku Arme." Jawab sang pesulap dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana.. kau.. tahu namaku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm.. itu karena kau orang yang pernah kukenal." Jawabnya masih dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana.. kau.. bisa mengenalku? Kita.. tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Arme terdiam sesaat.

"Itu.. Aku sempat melihatmu sebelumnya saat sedang bersama teman-temanmu." Jawabnya berbohong. Anak itu hanya mengedipkan matanya sekali. Sepertinya tengah mencari kembali memori yang dimaksud oleh sang pesulap.

"Kemarilah, ayo kita cari jalan keluar bersama." Arme mengulurkan tangannya. Lass memandangnya sejenak kemudian meraih tangan mungil gadis itu.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri labirin yang tak tentu arah dan tujuannya. Mereka hanya terus berjalan hingga sesuatu mengenai kepala Arme dengan cukup keras.

"Ouch!"

Ia mengusap belakang kepalanya yang terkena lemparan bola tadi. Lass menemukan sebuah bola _juggling_ yang berwarna merah dan putih berseling membujur. Ia kemudian membuang bola itu dan menarik Arme menjauh dari tempat itu. Kecepatannya meningkat drastis ketika beban di tubuhnya telah lenyap. Arme pun sedikit kewalahan untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Lass yang terus menggandengnya berlari melalui liku-liku labirin.

"Ano.. Lass.. jangan cepat-cepat!" Ucapnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Kalau kita tak segera menjauh.." Suara benda besar dan berat yang jatuh terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Suara berat orang itu diikuti dengan ayunan palu besar.

Mereka terkejut dan terkena serangan itu hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan orang asing ini? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa penonton sudah menunggumu dengan tidak sabar?" Ujar mahluk kekar raksasa berkostum badut berambut biru dimodel tanduk dengan palu besar di tangan kanannya. Makeupya menampakkan wajah badut yang menyeramkan. Mengingatkan Arme akan tingkah aneh Lass yang tiba-tiba menghajar badut tak bersalah. Ia mengerti sekarang, seandainya badut yang selama ini dia tahu seperti itu pastinya ia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI DAN MENUNJUKKAN APAPUN!" Balas Lass pada badut zombie itu.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan menyeretmu ke arena."

Tiba-tiba mereka dihujani oleh bola yang sama seperti sebelumnya oleh badut-badut juggler kecil yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di atas dinding labirin.

"Saver!" Ribuan bola juggling itu ditepis oleh Arme dengan bantuan barrier sihir.

Berikutnya bola-bola lain dilemparkan, namun kali ini bola itu berwarna hitam dengan kilasan percik api. Lass sadar bahwa bola yang mereka lempar kali ini bukanlah bola juggling, melainkan sebuah bola bom. Ia menarik Arme mundur tepat ketika ia hendak sekali lagi menggunakan saver sebagai pelindung. Benar saja, bola-bola itu langsung meledak ketika menyentuh tanah.

Lass menarik tangan Arme menyusuri labirin dengan badut raksasa besar yang mengayunkan palunya dan menghancurkan dinding labirin. Badut itu hanya berjalan, namun karena ukurannya ia dapat mngejar kedua anak kecil dengan mudah.

"Kemarilah kalian tikus-tikus kecil!" Celanya sambil terus mengejar dengan suara berdebam keras dan gempa kecil setiap kali melangkahkan kaki.

Lass ingin melemparnya dengan pisau padahal ia sama sekali tak memegang senjata, kemudian sebuah cahaya berkumpul di depan wajahnya, secara ajaib satu set _kunai _muncul dihadapannya. Tak pikir panjang lagi ia mengambil dan melemparnya beruntun. Saat sang badut lengah Arme memanfaatkannya untuk melucuti senjata besarnya.

"Lighting Bolt!"

Sengatan listrik tersebut mengenai tangan si badut. Palu besar yang dipegangnya terlempar jauh ke belakang. Lass berlari ke arahnya secepat yang ia bisa. Badut itu mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul, tapi ia hanya berhasil memukul bayangan. _Evasion_, Lass muncul dibelakangnya, mundur selangkah lalu dengan cara yang sama ia memunculkan _shuriken_ besar, mengambil dan kemudian melemparnya mengenai sang badut hingga roboh.

"Ayo pergi sebelum dia bangkit lagi." Ujarnya yang segera kembali berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Arme. Arme mengikuti tak jauh dibelakang. Sambil terus berlari ia menengok ke arah sang badut yang tergeletak tak bergerak mulai hilang menjadi partikel kaca pelangi lalu lenyap tak bersisa.

Tak berapa lama masalah kembali menghadang. Kali ini seekor singa betina yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari mereka menggeram, mengejar dan mengayunkan cakarnya. Mereka berusaha menghindarinya. Kuku-kuku tajam hewan tersebut berhasil menorehkan bekas di dinding dan lantai, juga merobekkan pakaian mereka. Si singa mengaum dan melompat untuk menerkam mereka tapi Arme sudah lebih dulu mengambil tindakan.

"EARTH WAVE!"

Bongkahan batu panjang keluar dari dalam tanah dan mendorong singa itu bergantian dengan batu lain yang terus muncul seperti barisan hingga jauh. Titik hitam yang semakin membesar terlihat di tanah disusul dengan turunnya seekor singa jantan yang ukurannya tiga kali lebih besar dari betina tadi.

"Lass.. Disini kau rupanya." Ujar sebuah suara dari arah sang singa jantan. Anehnya suara yang terdengar bukan suara laki-laki tapi perempuan.

"Ortina.. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mengantarmu pulang. Penonton sudah menuggumu dengan tidak sabar." Suruh sang singa jantan.

"Aku sudah muak berada di tempat mengerikan itu. Jangan halangi aku! Meskipun kau teman baikku, aku tidak segan melawan." Geramnya kepada singa.. bukan.. seorang wanita yang menunggangi singa tersebut.

"Kalau begitu aku pun tak akan sungkan." Ia menyabetkan cambuknya ke lantai diikuti oleh auman sang singa.

Kali ini Lass memikirkan sepasang belati, muncullah belati yang diharapkannya di depan mata. Ia langsung mengenggamnya dengan kedua tangan. Arme takjub akan apa yang barusan dilihatnya. Lass bisa sihir?

"Lass, bagaimana kau bisa memunculkan senjata seperti itu?" Tanya Arme penasaran.

"Aku hanya membayangkannya kemudian benda ini muncul begitu saja." Jelasnya singkat.

"Lioness!" Ia menunjuk ke depan kemudian beberapa ekor singa betina bermunculan dari belakangnya dan mulai menyerang kedua anak kecil bagaikan mangsa untuk santapan makan malamnya.

Lass menyerang satu per satu singa-singa itu secara bergantian sambil menghindari serangan dari singa lain. Gerakannya memang cepat namun gaya bertarungnya masih sangat kaku, seperti belum terbiasa. Setiap ia menyerang salah satu yang lain datang membantu. Arme menghalaunya dengan _firebolt_, menyingkirkan singa-singa yang berdatangan. Lass mundur digantikan Arme yang menghentakkan _staff_nya ke bawah, memanggil bola meteor. Meski terkena serangan mereka masih dapat berdiri. Sang _beast tamer_ dan singa yang dinaikinya berlari menubruk mereka hingga terpental menghancurkan salah satu sisi dinding labirin. Seandainya ia membawa _war staff_ ia dapat membuat serangan yang lebih dahsyat tapi.. ingat.. ia ingat bagamana Lass menciptakan senjatanya hanya dengan membayangkan. Ia menutup mata untuk membayangkan sebuah _war staff_, namun ketika ia membuka mata ia tak dapat menemukan apa yang ia pikirkan. Tak ada yang terjadi. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu di benaknya, membuat sebuah teori yang harus ia buktikan saat itu juga.

"Lass, buatkan aku tongkat seperti ini tapi berukuran lebih panjang." Mintanya. Lass mengangguk menatap _staff _di tangan gadis itu sejenak lalu partikel cahaya berkumpul tepat di samping _staff_ tersebut. Muncullah tongkat bermodel sama namun lebih panjang beberapa puluh sentimeter, _war staff_. Ia tersenyum puas karena teorinya telah terbukti benar. Ia mengambilnya, mengadahkannya ke langit lalu menghentakkannya ke bawah.

"DEEP IMPACT!"

Hujan meteor dengan versi yang lebih besar mengenai segalanya. Dinding roboh dan tanah berkawah, milyaran serpihan kecilnya beterbangan membentuk asap tebal yang membatasi pandangan mereka. Beberapa singa betina samar-samar terlihat roboh tak bergerak. Mereka menghela nafas lega.. untuk sekarang. Sebuah tali tiba-tiba menjerat pergelangan kaki Arme, ia ditarik dan dilemparkan ke langit. Saat itulah waktu seolah berjalan lebih lambat, ia melihat kobaran api biru yang besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

'Mungkinkah itu..' Pikirannya tak berlanjut karena kakinya kembali ditarik ke bawah menghempaskannya ke bumi. Lass memposisikan diri untuk menangkapnya tapi Ortina lebih dahulu memainkan cambuknya hingga mengenai mereka.

.

"Uhuk.." Tiba-tiba Arme batuk darah dalam keadaan masih tak sadar. Sang manager panik, memanggil sang _bounty hunter _yang masih bertarung.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Geramnya dengan sebelah tangan menarik kerah baju lelaki itu.

"_Parallel Mind_. Hati dan pikirannya sekarang terhubung dengan Lass melalui api biruku. Selama kita tak membunuh raga Lass atau memorinya tak membunuh jiwa Arme dalam pikirannya lebih dahulu maka ia akan baik-baik saja." Jelasnya dengan wajah _stoic _dan nada datar.

"Bocah, kami butuh bantuan di sini!" Panggil komandan Sieghart yang sedang menahan serangan ganas dari monster api biru.

Sang manager yang juga mendengarnya segera melepaskan genggamannya lalu Rufus kembali pada tugasnya, memback up serangan kedua petarung tipe jarak dekat di arena duel. Sesekali ia meringis karena rasa sakit di tangan kirinya mulai kembali.

'Cih.. Efek obat itu mulai hilang.' Decihnya dalam hati.

.

Perih sekali. Ia menahannya untuk mengerem diri dan menangkap sang gadis.

"Kalian tangguh juga. LEON!" Sang _beast tamer_ memberi peritah kepada singa jantan yang dikendarainya untuk melompat dan menghentak tanah dengan kuat, menciptakan gempa yang cukup hebat. Mau tak mau mereka mempertahankan keseimbangan dengan berpegangan pada dinding.

"Kita lihat sampai seberapa lama kalian dapat bertahan seperti itu." Tawanya sambil terus membuat gempa.

Ketika ia dan singanya melompat untuk ke sekian kalinya, Arme langsung menyiapkan _war staff_nya dan _counter attack_.

"FREEZING SPEAR!"

Tombak-tombak es bermunculan dari dalam tanah tepat dimana si singa akan mendarat. Mereka pun jatuh diatasnya, tertusuk dari bagian bawah hingga tembus di bagian atas oleh puluhan tombak es yang tajam. Sang_ beast tamer_ sudah tak bergerak. Si singa masih sempat meronta namun kemudian mereka hancur menjadi serpihan kaca pelangi.

"Maaf Ortina." Gumam anak lelaki itu sambil berlutut dihadapan tombak es yang mulai mencair.

Suara gemuruh terdengar dari atas. Mereka memandang langit yang mulai menurunkan titik-titik airnya ke bumi. Beberpa tetes mendarat di rambut dan pipi Lass. Arme mengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan air hujan yang tak biasa kental. Ketika Lass menyeka air itu dari wajahnya ia melihat warna merah gelap, darah.. hujan darah.

"Apa kau masih sanggup melanjutkan?" Tanya sang gadis pada anak lelaki yang menggigil karena ngeri dengan cuaca yang tak lazim. Ia memantapkan diri untuk berdiri dan kembali berjalan.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, dinding api biru semakin jelas terlihat dengan sedikit kehijauan di puncaknya karena membakar tetesan darah dari langit. Suara tawa sarkastik menggema di dunia entah berantah itu diikuti dengan munculnya badut aneh lain dengan balon kuda berwarna_ orange _di depan dinding api tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Cepatlah, para peonton sudah tidak sabar menunggumu." Ia melompat-lompat dengan girang.

"Aku tidak akan kembali." Ia bersiap dengan pisau di tangan.

"Benarkah?" Tiba-tiba sang _ringmaster_ melompat ke hadapan mereka. Dengan tangan besarnya ia menggenggam tubuh kecil Lass layaknya segulung koran pagi hari. Arme berusaha membantunya melepaskan diri dengan sambaran _shockwave force_ dari _war staff_nya. Serangan itu tak lebih dari sekedar gigitan semut baginya.

"Kau milikku." Klaimnya pada Lass.

"Dan kau, ENYAHLAH!" Ia menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk memukul Arme dengan tongkatnya.

Merasa kesal kawan barunya diperlakukan kasar, ia menggigit tangan besar sang_ ringmaster _hingga menjerit kesakitan. Alhasil, sang _ringmaster _yang murka melemparnya ke dalam api biru yang menjilat-jilat bagai tungku perapian.

"Jangan khawatir.. Kau akan segera menyusulnya mage kecil." Arme bersiaga menggunakan _staff_nya dengan berlinang air mata. Bukan karena ia takut mati, tapi karena fakta bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan upaya apapun untuk menolong Lass saat itu.

.

Lass membuka matanya di atas tanah yang dikelilingi oleh api biru membara. Ia mendapati seseorang yang duduk dengan tangan terantai di atas singasana dari batuan hitam berhiaskan lidah-lidah api berwarna biru. Yang ia herankan, orang itu seperti dikenalnya. Ia mendekat lalu menyentuh tangannya. Spontan aliran memori membanjiri pikirannya.

Mulai dari ketika ia bertemu seorang anak lain berambut cokelat, bermata scarlet yang sangat mirip dengannya. Bagaimana ia belajar menggunakan belati dan pistol milik anak itu. Bagaimana ia, anak itu dan beberapa anak jalanan lain mendirikan pondok kecil sendiri. Ketika anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Ketika ia bertemu gadis berambut _violet _yang mirip dengan anak perempuan yang bersamanya sekarang, dan berbagai kejadian yang terjadi selanjutnya seperti sebuah rekaman yang diputar ulang dengan cepat di dalam pikirannya.

Seselesainya ia mendapat pengelihatan tersebut ia mengerti siapa dirinya, siapa orang dihadapinya dan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sebuah pedang dan rantai muncul dihadapannya. Tak ragu ia mengambil pedang di tangan kanannya dan rantai di tangan kirinya kemudian ia pun berlari ke arah dinding api dimana ia dapat melihat bayangan bergumul. Menggambarkan dua orang yang sedang bertarung.

.

"Ahahaha.." Tawanya sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya yang kemudian diblok dengan_ war staff _oleh sang mage cilik. Ia terus memukul bertubi-tubi sedangkan Arme terus pada posisi bertahan, menangkis setiap serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Saat itulah sebuah rantai melesat keluar dari dalam bara api ke arah dimana sang _ringmaster_ berada. Sang _ringmaster_ sudah lebih dahulu menghindar sehingga rantai berujung tajam tersebut menancap kuat di tanah. Kemudian anak lelaki berambut _silver _melompat keluar dari dalam api dengan _scimitar_ di tangan. Ia mendekati Arme dan menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tadi.

"Gunakan _wall of ice_ untuk membuat portal masuk. Aku akan tetap di sini untuk mencegahnya mengikutimu." Suruhnya tak seperti Lass kecil yang ia temui sebelumnya. Ia jauh lebih berani dan tegas.

Arme mengangguk, menyiapkan _staff _dan _mana_ lalu menghentakkan tangannya ke atas di hadapan dinding api yang menjulang tinggi itu. Menciptakan dua pilar es yang berfungsi menghadang kobaran api dan membuat jalan aman baginya untuk lewat. Ia hendak melangkah masuk ketika suara sentakan membuat otaknya memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Tangannya bergetar hebat hingga staff di tangan kanannya terjatuh. Ia menggunakan tangannya itu untuk menutup mulutnya yang menganga, tak kuasa melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang tapi tubuhnya seperti dilumpuhkan. Ia tak dapat menggerakkan dirinya sedikitpun.

Tongkat sang _ringmaster _menusuk anak itu tepat di dadanya, _scimitar _tergeletak tak bertuan, nafas tak teratur, darah dimuntahkan dari mulutnya. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti itu pun ia masih sempat-sempatnya menahan sang _ringmaster _dengan belitan rantainya dan membisikkan agar Arme segera masuk. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia hancur menjadi serpihan kaca pelangi, sama halnya dengan Hammerman dan Ortina.

Ia kagum namun juga sedih. Selama ini tidak hanya Lass yang ia kenal namun juga Lass masa lalu dalam ingatan paralel ini selalu siap sedia melindunginya meskipun itu berarti mengorbankan nyawanya. Bahkan setelah kepergiannya pun rantai miliknya masih tetap ada untuk melindunginya.

Arme segera berlari melewati dinding api sesaat sebelum seluruh sihir esnya mencair. Ketika ia melewati portal es tubuhnya kembali menjadi postur tubuhnya di usia 15 tahun, tapi ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Sekarang ia berada di dalam tanpa adanya hujan darah yang turun. Ia mengedarkan matanya. Ia menemukannya. Lass yang ia kenal sebagai partnernya duduk dengan tangan terantai di sebuah kursi singasana dari bebatuan hitam berhiaskan lidah-lidah api biru di beberapa bagian.

"Lass!" Panggilnya sambil mengguncangkan pundaknya. Tidak ada reaksi. Pandangannya kosong. Tangannya dingin. Sudah sejauh manakah api terkutuk ini memakannya? Masih mungkinkah ia menyelamatkannya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatif.

"Hei Lass!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Ayo bangun ini sudah pagi!"

"Aku buatkan pai ceri favoritmu lho!"

Berbagai macam cara ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadaran sang partner, namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Ia benar-benar sudah kehabisan ide. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Maaf, setelah sejauh ini.. aku.. gagal.." Isaknya. Ia membungkuk sedikit lalu berbisik.

"Kalau kau mendengarku, kumohon kembalilah." Tanpa sadar ia semakin mendekat dan mengecup dahinya. Rantai yang membelengu tangan lelaki itu habis terbakar oleh api berwarna magenta. Begitu juga dengan api biru di kursinya perlahan dilahap oleh api magenta yang entah darimana asalnya

"Kau.. penyihir cilik.. beraninya mengacaukan rencanaku." Ujar geram sang _ringmaster_ yang memaksa masuk melewati dinding api. Tentu saja api itu membakarnya hingga tersisa tulang saja. Tulang hidup.

Arme baru saja membalikkan wajahnya ketika sesuatu tak terlihat melesat diikuti oleh api biru yang berasal dari dinding dan menebas sang ringmaster seperti angin. Begitu cepatnya hingga mata tak dapat mengikuti. Dalam sekejap sang ringmaster terpotong dan terbakar api hingga tak bersisa.

Setelah ia selesai dengan apa yang dikerjakannya ia menampakkan diri dengan pedang berbahan baku api biru. Seorang berambut_ silver_ yang tak lagi kehilangan cahaya kehidupan dalam matanya. Seorang yang menampakkan senyuman hangat dan tulus untuk pertama kalinya.

"Maaf aku banyak merepotkanmu Arme." Ujarnya sambil membelai rambut_ violet_ gadis itu.

Gemuruh hebat dan gempa mengguncang. Tempat yang sebelumnya adalah sebuah labirin yang luas mulai runtuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan tak berdasar.

"Lantainya.." Panikya ketika mereka jatuh bersamaan dengan lantai yang sedang mereka pijak.

"Kau harus kembali. Kita akan bertemu lagi di alam nyata."

Setelah itu, semuanya kembali gelap gulita.

.

"Urgh.. Terima ini!" Sang komandan mengangkat _soluna_nya ke samping.

"HIGHLANDER ASSA.." Ia membatalkan serangan ketika api biru yang menyelubungi lawannya meredup termakan oleh api magenta kemudian padam. Menyisakan sang _sharpshooter _jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

'Kau berhasil Arme. Dengan begini Zidler akan kehilangan sumber energi yang ia butuhkan.' Gumam lelaki berambut coklat dalam hati.

"Kesempatan! Serang dia sekarang!" Seru sang komandan sambil maju menyerang diikuti oleh lelaki berambut _wine_ dan lelaki berambut cokelat.

Ia melemparkan beberapa roket. Komandan Sieghart membelahnya menjadi dua dalam sekali tebas. Ia melempar bola-bola bom ke berbagai arah. Dio melanjutkan serangan dengan menyedot semua bom ke arahnya dan meledakkannya di dalam sebuah ruang hitam yang ia ciptakan di sekelilingnya. Terakhir Rufus yang sudah menodongkan eyetoothnya di depan dahi sang _ringmaster_.

"Pertunjukanmu usai sampai di sini." Ungkap Rufus dengan nada dingin. Sang _ringmaster_ tak menunjukkan rasa takutnya sama sekali.

"Kau akan segera bergabung dengan roh-roh tak bermoral lainnya di Underworld." Ia menembakkan _empower_ tepat di tengah-tengah dahinya hingga menembus ke bagian belakang tengkoraknya.

"Kali ini aku memang kalah. Tapi aku akan kembali. Ingat itu baik-baik _bounty hunter_! Hyahahahaha!" Tawanya antagonis sebelum api biru di tengkoraknya padam. Sang ringmaster lenyap menjadi debu asap. Jiwa-jiwa manusia yang sudah ia kumpulkan berhamburan keluar dari dalam asap untuk mencari tubuh original mereka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Satu per satu para penonton yang pingsan mulai tersadar kembali dan bertanya-tanya akan apa yang telah mereka lewatkan.

Sesaat kemudian sang inspektur beserta tim Red Knights datang bersama beberapa ambulans.

"Bawa mereka ke rumah sakit, cepat!" Tegas sang inspektur kepada tim medis yang langsung menggelandang mereka, terutama Arme, Lass dan Rufus yang terluka paling parah.

Sementara tim medis memberikan pertolongan pertama telepon sang manager berbunyi.

"Halo?.. Syukurlah.. oh tunggu sebentar ya.." Sang manager mengisyaratkan Dio untuk mendekat lalu ia menyerahkan ponselnya.

"Halo?.. Rin? Baguslah kalau begitu.. Aku akan datang menjenguk besok." Ia mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada sang manager lalu bersama-sama menuju rumah sakit.

Selama di perjalanan Rufus tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang baru ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

'Fire of Affection... ternyata sehebat itu kemampuannya.' Ujarnya dalam hati sambil membayangkan bagaimana api magenta yang muncul begitu saja dan melahap api terkutuk Blue Flame.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Lass mulai sadar dari hibernasinya. Ia memandang langit-langit ruangan yang putih bersih.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya retoris seorang di kasur pasien di sampingnya.

"Yah, tapi rasanya seluruh tubuhku masih lumpuh." Ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya tapi sama sekali tak dapat mengangkatnya sesenti pun.

"Hmph.. Aku juga.." Ujarnya singkat.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka keras menampakkan seorang gadis berambut biru es yang membawa sebuah kantong plastik hitam yang cukup besar.

"Gezz.. kau ini.. selalu saja menyimpan masalah besar seperti ini sendiri." Amuknya tak lain kepada sang _bounty hunter_. Rufus sendiri tetap memasang wajah _stoic_ sedangkan Lass terbengong-bengong akan gadis tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan mengomel di hadapan mereka.

"Lain kali jangan kau ulangi. Sebagai partner, keselamatanmu juga tangung jawabku tahu." Ia menurunkan nadanya kembali tenang sambil menyerahkan sebungkus obat pada sang_ bounty hunter_. Dibacanya obat itu adalah obat yang sama seperti yang biasa ia konsumsi. Ia tak tau bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu tapi yang terpenting ia dapat menggunakannya di saat yang diperlukan.

"Hei, kau ini siapa?" Tanya Lass pada gadis itu.

"Neva. Crusader. Dari komunitas Haros." Jawabnya singkat, padat, tidak jelas sambil masih sibuk mengupas dan memotong-motong apel yang dibawanya.

"Singkatnya dia jugapemburu kriminalyang cukup sering menjalankan misinya denganku." Terang Rufus sambil menghela nafas.

"Dan kau pasti Lass si _sharpshooter_ yang terkenal itu." Tambah gadis itu.

"Kau tahu?"

"Dia kadang melihat acara pertujukanmu di televisi." Katanya enteng sambil menunjuk Rufus dengan mata pisau yang dibawanya.

"Memangnya itu salah? Dia kan Adikku." Karena kaget jari Neva teriris pisau.

"Ouch, kalian bersaudara?" Tanyanya tak percaya sambil mengemut jarinya yang sobek. Lass mengangguk ringan. Selesai memotong apel ia memberikannya kepada keduanya.

"Aku akan menengok Arme. Kalian nikmati saja apelnya." Kemudian ia berlalu. Mendengar nama itu membuatnya teringat.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana keadaan Arme sekarang?" Tanyanya pada saudaranya.

"Dari yang ku(curi)dengar Arme masih belum sadar. Sepertinya mental shock dan Blue Flame yang memparasitinya saat itu akan membuatnya tetap tertidur selama beberapa minggu lagi." Terangnya. Eh? 'saat itu'? Lass yang menyadari kata itu langsung kembali bertanya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tak sadar?"

"Sekitar seminggu." Ia kembali diam.

"Sebaiknya kau mulai berlatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatan buasmu itu sebelum hal yang lebih buruk terjadi." Tambah Rufus sambil memasukkan salah satu potongan apel ke dalam mulutnya.

"Seburuk apa?"

"Hmm.. katakan saja aku hampir meratakan sebuah kota dengan api itu dulu." Ia membayangkannya kembali, kejadian itu. Lass bergidik hanya dengan mendengar 'meratakan sebuah kota'.

"Kau beruntung, Red Flame memakan sebagian besar Blue Flame dalam dirimu. Akan butuh waktu 1 hingga 2 bulan bagi kekuatan iblis itu untuk kembali pulih. Sementara ini kau dapat berlatih dengan aman."

"Dimengerti."

.

Beberapa hari setelah ia dapat bangun dan beraktifitas ia mulai sering pergi berlatih. Biasanya tak jauh dari lingkungan rumah sakit atau hanya sekedar bermeditasi di taman kota. Dari pagi hingga sore. 1 hari, 3 hari, 1 minggu, 3 minggu, hingga suatu hari. Ia tak kunjung kembali.

"Ugh.." Arme membuka matanya disambut oleh sang manager di kursi di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Arme." Sambut sang manager dengan wajah kucel.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Apa kau menungguiku setiap waktu?" Sang manager menggelengkan kepala.

"Lass.."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia menghilang." DEG.. Ia hanya bisa diam membelalakkan mata, tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya dengan panik.

"Rufus bilang dia memang sedang dalam tahap melatih kemampuannya mengendalikan kekuatan api biru, biasanya ia selalu pulang kemari sore harinya. Entah kenapa sejak 2 hari yang lalu ia tak pernah kembali. Bahkan di mansion pun para_ butler_ dan _maid_ juga tidak melihatnya."

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author : CUT! Good job everyone!

All Chaser (minus Rufus, Dio, Mari, Zero, Arme & Lass): *sorak sorai* Couple baru! Selamat ya~!

Arme : *blushed* Bukan bukan! Ini kan cuma casting!

Lass : *diam saja, terlalu shock buat bicara*

Amy : Oh ya? Lass saja gak protes tuh..

Lass : *deathglare Amy*

.

Author : Berikut adalah skill buatan author :

"Parallel Mind" Berfungsi mengirimkan jiwa seseorang ke orang lain demi tujuan tertentu. Biasa untuk terapi pada orang yang sedang stress atau depresi.

(Author : Tampaknya lebih baik kau menjadi psikiater saja deh Rufus..  
Rufus : Ogah!  
Author : Kan sudah ada satu calon pasien.. *lirik Azin*  
Rufus : WTH?! Yang ada malah aku yang ketularan sintingnya dia.)

"Fire of Affection" atau "Red Flame" Adalah api kebahagiaan atau kasih sayang. Bukan merupakan teknik turunan. Siapa saja yang memiliki hati tulus di situlah Red Flame berdiam. Tapi hanya sedikit orang yang dapat menggunakannya dan selalu keluar secara kebetulan. It's power of love. :3

.

Author : Lalu bagi yang ingin mengetahui soal OC Author yang namanya Neva ini..

Neva : Silahkan lihat di profile Author.. :)  
(N.B. Keterangan tambahan akan dihapus sekitar 2 minggu setelah chapie ini dipublish)

Arme : Hei Author! Kau kemanakan Lass?

Author : Soal itu.. Eits.. Tidak boleh spoiler.. :P

Arme : *pout* :I

Author : Tapi sebagai gantinya, Azin..

Azin : Grand Chaser. Aku Azin Tyrin akan datang menemani kalian mulai tanggal 11 Oktober 2012 via server Indonesia. *psyco smirk*

Jin : Jangan takut-takuti readers seperti itu.. *dorong Azin pergi*

Author : Lalu Miss Knight Master silahkan endingnya..

KM : Thanks to read everyone.. and Mind to review?

.

See you next chapter~


	11. Unfaithful Encounter

Author : /Sigh~/ Akhirnya chapter 10.. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya readers..

Arme : Kau tampaknya lelah..

Author : Yah sedikit.. Author tengah sibuk mencari kerja, juga leveling Rufus.. :3

Azin : Bagaimana denganku?

Author : Kalau author sedang tidak malas nanti juga kau akan kunaikkan.. :P

Arme : Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang ambil alih, kau istirahat sana..

Author : Baiklah.. *duduk bersantai di sofa*

.

Arme : Re:review untuk chapter 9 :

**to : DarkMelt**  
Yah, setelah mengubah script hingga 2x, dan.. Rufus! Jangan jual jiwa author! *jitak pakai war staff*

**to : TFP-IS-MY-NAME**  
Arigatou gozaimasu..  
Sejauh yang author dan aku baca sih battle scene TFP-san juga sudah bagus koq.. /Best/

**to : Chloe Cyasesa**  
Sankyu..  
Uhm, aku gak yakin Lass yang punya "sense of direction" tinggi begitu bisa nyasar.. =_=a  
Uh yah, Azin sudah keluar sekarang.. :D

**to : wannabedemongirl**  
*tanda siku-siku muncul di kepala* Sejauh yang author baca dari fict lain memang saya cukup ceroboh, apalagi kalau bereksperimen dengan ramuan-ramuan ajaib. *sudah siap war staff buat ngehajar author karena membeberkan aibnya*

**to: Guest**  
Arigatou Gozaimasu~  
Author selalu akan update segera setelah story selesai diketik dan ditinjau ulang kelayakannya..

**to : Chalice07  
***blushed* Mana mungkin Lass... *blusing makin parah langsung lari ke kamar*  
Ronan : Baiklah-baiklah.. Chalice-san jangan goda dia seperti itu lagi ya..  
.

Ronan : Karena Arme sedang mengurung diri di kamar jadi.. Selamat membaca reader-san.. :)

.

**-:-:-:-THE MIGHTY MAGICIAN AND THE THIEF-:-:-:-**

**chapter 10 : Unfaithful Encounter**

.

Disclaimer

Grand Chase (game) isn't mine but trademark of KOG  
Grand Chase (manhwa) trademark of Eun-Jeong Kim (story) dan Soo-Young Jeong (artwork).  
Special Thanks to Megaxus Indonesia

.

Content Alert

Typo, OOC-ness, GaJe-ness, dan hal-hal menge-ness-kan mungkin tersebar di suatu tempat. Berhati-hatilah. Additional genre : Horror. Quick setting change.

.

Hari itu semua berkumpul di sebuah kafe. Sang kakak, Rufus. Agen polisi, Elesis, Ronan dan Sieghart. Teman dekat Arme, Amy, Jin, Azin, Ley, Dio, bahkan Mari bersedia meninggalkan kesibukannya di lab untuk membantu. Teman-teman Dio dari panti pun juga turut serta dalam misi pencarian ini.

"Kalian masih ingat kan regu yang kita tentukan sehari sebelumnya?" Ronan menggelar sebuah peta di atas meja kafe tersebut dan mulai melingkari wilayah-wilayah tertentu dengan berbagai warna sesuai dengan pembagian regu kemarin.

"Kita akan berpencar sesuai dengan daerah yang ditandai ini. Ada pertanyaan?" Tanyanya disusul dengan gelengan kepala beberapa dari mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Operasi pencarian ini dimulai!" Dengan dikumandangkannya kalimat tersebut seluruh tim mulai bergegas menuju lokasi masing-masing.

.

_(Team Yellow : Ronan, Rufus and Manager, Location : Centre of Serdin)_

"Apakah anda pernah melihat anak ini?"

Pertanyaan sang inspektur terus mendapat jawaban negatif dari orang-orang yang ditanyainya selama 3 jam ini. Ia berjalan menuju jalan dibalik deretan toko yang ia tanyai tadi dan mendapati sang _bounty hunter_ juga sedang menanyai beberapa orang sekaligus. Dan herannya ia, orang-orang tersebut terlihat ketakutan.

"Dapat sesuatu?" Tanyanya. Ketika sang _bounty hunter _berbalik untuk menjawab 'Tidak', orang-orang tadi lari terbirit-birit. Ronan ber_sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Manager?" Tanyanya kembali kepada sang inspektur. Ronan memberitahunya bahwa sang Manager akan mengecek di pusat informasi organisasi dari temannya yang bernama Impeach. Ketika itulah sang Manager kembali dan memberitahu bahwa ia tak menemukan adanya nama Lass sebagai salah satu anggota dalam organisasi manapun.

.

_(Team Purple : Dio, Ley and Arme, Location : East of Serdin)_

"KYAAA! DIO-SAMA!"

"LEY-CHAN~ WE LOVE YOU!"

"MINTA TANDA TANGANNYA DONG!"

Bukannya mencari, kedua orang (ralat : demon) ini justru sibuk menghindar dari kejaran fans yang menggila.

"Sial.. Dimana Arme pada saat seperti ini?" Rutuk Dio yang berlari ke dalam salah satu gedung bioskop dengan Ley yang mengikuti tak jauh di belakang.

"Tadi sih masih dibelakangku tapi entah sejak kapan hilang." Jawab gadis berambut pink itu.

"Jangan-jangan tersesat. Cebol ceroboh itu."

Tak jauh dari gedung tersebut sebuah toko berlogo topi dan tongkat sulap berdiri. Samar-samar terlihat rambut violet dari sela-sela pajangan jendela etalase.

"Paman Ricco sedang menghadiri konverensi. Ada yang bisa kubantu, Arme?" Tanya lelaki berambut _raven_ itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tak mencari paman kok. Sebenarnya aku cuma mau tanya, apakah Lass pernah datang kemari beberapa hari terakhir?" Ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, sharpshooter itu. Seingatku 2 hari yang lalu ia membeli 3 set pisau lempar dan sepasang belati." Jawabnya masih dengan nada datar.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan keberadaannya sekarang?" Tanyanya lagi penuh harap.

"Negative."Cahaya harapan di matanya sirna ketika mendengar jawaban pemuda kaku bagai robot tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas informasinya." Ketika Arme hendak keluar pemuda itu bicara lagi.

"Aku merasakan kejanggalan pada sistemnya. Selain itu aku juga merasakan adanya aura_ malware_ darinya."

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Terimakasih peringatannya, Matrix." Lalu pergilah Arme dari toko tersebut.

.

_(Team Blue : Mari, Zero and Azin, Location : Abandoned Tower, Northeast from Serdin)_

"Waw, coba lihat jejak kaki ini!" Seru Azin sambil berjalan mengelilingi jejak kaki berukuran super di tanah. Mari yang segera datang dan mengobservasi mencari keterangan dari dalam grimoirenya.

"Aku tak menemukan data terkait. Mungkin ini hewan spesies baru." Responnya dengan datar. Sedangkan Zero sama sekali tidak berkomentar.

Mereka pun mengikuti petunjuk jejak kaki tersebut menuju sebuah menara batuan besar yang sudah tua dan berlumut. Belum jauh mereka berjalan mahluk besar, berbulu dan bertanduk muncul di hadapan mereka.

.

_(Team Green : Ryan and Lire, Location : Apple Forest, Northwest from Serdin)_

"Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Lire saat mendengar suara gemerisik.

"Dengar apa?" Tanya Ryan yang sedang berjongkok memperhatikan sebuah kawah yang cukup besar dan dalam yang ia temukan. Kawah tersebut terlihat seperti bekas jatuhnya sebuah benda besar berbentuk oval, batu misalnya. Tapi jejak tersebut tidak hanya satu tapi banyak dan mengarah ke suatu tempat.

"Apa yang sedang kau perhatikan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dan melihatnya dari balik pundak sang lelaki, kawah misterius itu.

"Aku tidak yakin tapi menurutku ini jejak kaki." Jawab pemuda itu sambil mengurut dagu bagaikan einstein. Tiba-tiba sebuah apel mengenai kepalanya dengan keras hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke depan.

"Uhm.. Ryan.. Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu." Ujar Lire yang menunjuk sesuatu yang besar, berkayu dan.. bergerak tepat di belakang mereka.

.

_(Team Black : Sieghart and Team Onyx, Location : Outerwall of Serdin, West side)_

"Sektor 1 Negative."

"Sektor 3 Negative."

"Sektor 7 Negative."

"Jangan cuma cari di atas tanah, coba kalian cek juga pepohonan." Perintah sang komandan melalui _walkie talkie _sambil berkeliling di sekitar area pepohonan. Ia melihat goresan-goresan benda tumpul pada beberapa batang pohon, tanah yang tidak rata, dan beberapa semak yang terkoyak. Ia tahu pasti bocah itu tidak pernah membawa senjata yang sudah tumpul jadi pasti bukan karena dia. Tapi siapa?

"Komandan! Ada masalah di sektor 6. Kami diserang oleh segerombolan mahluk berkulit hijau. Ah.. ARRGH!" Sambungan terputus setelah terdengar bunyi tembakan, geraman, teriakan dan pukulan.  
Segera ia memperingatkan pasukan di sektor lainnya untuk bersiaga sementara ia mengecek keadaan pasukan di sektor 6.

Sesampainya di sana ia melihat mahluk-mahluk purbakala berkulit hijau yang membantai dan memutilasi bagian-bagian tubuh yang tadinya adalah orang-orang dari timnya dari balik semak. Tidak hanya dimutilasi tapi juga dimakannya. Dikunyah hingga ke tulang.  
Ia memandang dengan ngeri apa yang ada didaerah lapang sana. Melalui_ walkie talkie_ ia memerintahkan semua anggota tim untuk kembali ke kota secepatnya sebelum mereka mendahului.

.

_(Team Red : Elesis and Team Red Knights, Location : Outerwall of Serdin, North side)_

"Sektor 17 Negative."

"Sektor 18 Negative."

"Sektor 12 Negative."

"Cari terus. Aku yakin pasti ada petunjuk di sini." Perintah sang kapten yang selalu maju lebih dahulu untuk memastikan tempat yang akan mereka lalui aman.

Ia berada bersama tim di sektor 14 dalam barisan menyusuri rerumputan yang tinggi. Tiba-tiba satu per satu anggota timnya seakan ditarik sesuatu ke dalam rumput rimbun itu dan tak terlihat lagi. Ketika salah seorang dari mereka menyadarinya orang tersebut berteriak untuk memberitahu semuanya tapi terlambat. Mahluk purbakala berkulit hijau itu menampakkan diri dari dalam semak dengan topi berwarna biru dan cokelat.

"Sial. Semuanya mundur!" Mereka berlari kembali ke arah kota sambil sesekali melepaskan tembakan tapi apa daya, semua anggota tim di sektor 14 ini tumbang. Hanya tersisa sang kapten yang segera memerintahkan timnya yang lain untuk kembali ke kota.

.

_(Team White : Amy, Jin and Rin, Location : South of Serdin)_

"Amy.. Ini bukan saatnya ke tempat seperti ini." Tolak Jin ketika sang _starlet _menariknya ke dalam tenda ramal.

"Ayolah, kita kesini untuk menanyakan apakah ia bisa meramalkan kemana perginya Lass." Sang _martial artist_ hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ditarik masuk oleh Amy.

Mereka memasuki tenda berwarna ungu yang gelap. Mereka melewati korden dari manik-manik dan menemukan wanita tua berambut putih yang disanggul dengan meja dan bola kristal diatasnya. Sang peramal menyambut mereka dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Selamat datang. Saya Lilian Arquemeece, apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Sambutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Madam Arquemeece. Bisakah anda meramalkan keberadaan teman kami?" Amy mengambil foto Lass bersama Arme dari dalam dompetnya tapi sebelum ia serahkan wanita itu menyentuh tangannya dengan maksud untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Maaf nona muda. Saya tidak bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang melalui ramalan." Kata wanita itu menjelaskan.  
Amy langsung terlihat murung. Jin hanya bisa menepuk pundaknya dan mengajaknya melanjutkan pencarian. Mereka berpamitan kepada sang peramal lalu pergi menuju bangunan berikutnya dimana ada Rin yang sedang bertanya-tanya kepada sekumpulan pedagang.

"Ada petunjuk?" Tanya Jin pada gadis itu yang mendapat jawaban dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cari ke tempat lain."

Belum sempat mereka beranjak selangkahpun mereka dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan ketakutan orang-orang sambil berlari menjauh.

Terlihat tim Onyx beserta pemimpin mereka tengah melawan mahluk berkulit hijau aneh yang menyerbu dan menghancurkan segala yang mereka lihat. Dari arah berlawanan tim Red Knights dan pemimpin mereka tengah menghadapi masalah yang sama, namun mahluk yang mereka hadapi jauh lebih kecil dan banyak jumlahnya. Kedua pemimpin tim terus bergerak mundur hingga punggung keduanya bersentuhan dan membuat mereka sama-sama kaget hingga melompat berbalik dengan senjata masing-masing siap menyerang.

"Kau?!"  
"Konde Merah?!" Mereka kembali berbalik saling memunggungi untuk menghajar mahluk itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku 'konde' Pak Tua!" Decak kesal si gadis berambut merah itu sembari menahan serangan kapak batu mahluk hijau besar dihadapannya dengan pistolnya. Jin, Amy dan Rin juga turut membantu mengevakuasi warga, sesekali menghajar dan menerbangkan lawan yang menghalangi.

Dari kejauhan mahluk yang sama dengan ukuran 2x lebih besar memporakporandakan dinding perbatasan kota. Ia membawa pasukannya masuk dan merusak lebih jauh lagi. Pasukan polisi tidak dapat menahan kuatnya mahluk aneh itu. Semuanya terhempas tak berdaya ketika palu besarnya membuat kontak dengan tubuh mereka. Komandan Sieghart memacu kecepatannya. Dengan gladius di tangan ia menyerang sekali ke samping dan dua kali ke atas beserta aura keunguan yang mengikuti setiap gerakan pedangnya.

"Grinding Punisher!"

Sang komandan berhasil merobohkan mahluk itu untuk sesaat sehingga ia memiliki sedikit waktu untuk mengambil pedang besarnya. Sementara di sisi lain Ronan dan Rufus tengah melawan sepasukan tengkorak samurai, tengkorak penembak dan beberapa penenung. Rufus beberapa kali memarahi Ronan karena cara menggunakan pistolnya salah.

"Daripada kau tak dapat melawan lebih baik kau bawa senjata yang kau kuasai." Kata sang manager padanya.

"Tapi aku tak memiliki izin untuk.."

"Itu tidak penting! Apa kau mau melihat penduduk kota ini dibantai habis oleh tengkorak-tengkorak itu?" Sela sang _bounty hunter _sambil terus menembaki tengkorak berpedang dan menghindari tembakan dari tengkorak sniper.

Sang inspektur tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk berpikir. Ia segera kembali ke pos untuk mengambil pedang sihirnya dan juga pedang merah milik Elesis yang tersimpan di dekatnya. Ketika keluar ia berpapasan dengan komandan Sieghart yang ternyata hendak mengambil Soluna. Sang komandan yang sekarang memanggul pedang besarnya itu di pundak mengambil pedang Elesis yang berada di tangan sang inspektur dan berjalan pergi.

.

Mereka kembali ke arena masing-masing. Sieghart mengoperkan pedang yang dibawanya pada sang gadis. Gadis itu menerima dan langsung menebas setiap lawan yang datang sementara sang komandan sendiri melawan mahluk hijau besar tadi.

"Are you feeling scared yet?" Serunya yang menciutkan nyali lawan untuk menyerang.

Ketika itu Lire, Ryan, Mari, Zero dan Azin baru saja kembali setelah mengalahkan hewan atau apapun itu yang menghadang. Mereka hanya bisa terkejut melihat asap mengepul, api menjilat-jilat, dinding perbatasan runtuh dan lalu lalang dari mahluk-mahluk aneh lainnya. Mereka segera membantu menyelamatkan orang-orang maupun menjatuhkan mahluk-mahluk tadi. Tiba-tiba seorang yang besar dengan armor dan pedang muncul di langit dan membelah rumah dibawahnya menjadi dua.

"Aku mencari seorang bernama Arme, bawa dia padaku!" Ujarnya dengan suara menggema.

Ronan yang melihatnya segera melancarkan serangan tapi samurai itu jauh lebih cepat. Ia menghilang dan kembali muncul dibelakangnya. Sang inspektur berbalik tepat waktu sebelum pedang besar miliknya meremukkan tubuhnya. Karena tak sanggup menahan ia menepis pedang lawan dan melompat mundur. Bagaimana tidak, pedang yang digunakan bukanlah sembarang pedang melainkan sebuah nodachi.

"Samurai legendaris Gaikoz. Bagaimana bisa kau berada di dunia ini?" Tanya Ronan heran.

"Ratu Kegelapan telah membangkitkanku. Aku berhutang padanya. Jadi sebagai balas jasa aku harus membawa seorang bernama Arme kehadapannya. Katakan padaku, dimana dia?"

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu!"

"Inspektur?" Ternyata Arme datang karena mendengar ribut-ribut tadi.

"Tunggu Arme!" Sang manager mengikutinya di belakang dan mengatakan kata kuncinya

"Jadi dia yang bernama Arme?" Sang samurai menghilang lalu muncul di hadapan sang pesulap dan hendak menculiknya.

"Arme pergi dari sini!" Ronan berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menjauhkan sang samurai. Sebuah bola api hitam menggelinding ke arah sang samurai sehingga ia tak sempat menyentuh gadis itu karena harus mundur menghindar. Ternyata bola api tersebut datang dari sang _summoner_, Ley. Berhubung lengah Ronan mengeluarkan_ skill_ esnya untuk memerangkap sang samurai sehingga ia tak dapat bergerak untuk diinterogasi.

"Sang ratu ingin bertemu dengan nona Arme. Sudah tugasku untuk membawanya ke kastil bayangan." Jawabnya tanpa ragu.

"Katakan padanya kalau aku sibuk. Aku tidak akan datang menemuinya." Kata Arme kemudian beranjak untuk membantu menyembuhkan orang yang terluka.

"Benarkah? Tak inginkah kau bertemu dengan sahabatmu si rambut perak itu? Siapa namanya tadi.. hmm.. Lessy? ..Lazlo? ..Lass?" Tanya sang samurai yang membuat mereka semua terbelalak kaget. Arme berbalik menghadapnya untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar bukanlah halusinasi semata.

"Lass ada bersamanya?" Arme menatap tak percaya.

"Ya.. ya! Aku baru ingat sekarang namanya adalah Lass." Tengkorak samurai legendaris itu memantabkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, kami akan datang menemuinya. Kau bisa kembali." Responnya singkat lalu berbalik untuk bersiap-siap.

"Tidak. Ratu menyuruhmu datang... sendiri." Tekannya pada kata sendiri.

"Kami tidak bisa membiarkannya masuk ke sarang musuh sendirian." Kata Ronan sambil mengacungkan _magic sword_nya.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan membiarkanmu!" Sang samurai memecahkan es yang membelengunya, rupanya sedaritadi ia hanya berpura-pura terperangkap.

"Kalian pergilah duluan. Aku akan membuatnya sibuk." Ley, Arme dan sang manager mengangguk dan pergi untuk bertemu dengan yang lain.

Sang inspektur mengambil cincin _orb_ ungu besar lalu memakainya di jari tengah tangan kirinya. _Orb_ tersebut bersinar biru. Ia mengangkat _magic sword_ di tangan kanannya yang kemudian tangan kirinya menyusuri lambang-lambang sihir di pedang tersebut yang membuatnya turut menyala karena kontak dengan orb. Seketika pedangnya berubah menjadi lebih ramping dan tajam. Sebuah pedang legenda yang haus akan darah.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang berani. Menggunakan tyrfing di usia semuda ini." Puji sang samurai.

"Akan kupastikan pedang itu memakan seluruh nyawa yang kau miliki." Ia mengambil posisi lalu maju menyerang.

"Sayangnya aku tak ada rencana untuk mati hari ini." Sang inspektur pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kecepatan ganda dari semula.

.

Setelah mereka berkumpul tanpa Ronan dan Sieghart yang masih mempertahankan kota dari serangan monster, mereka pun segera berangkat. Dengan bantuan peta satelit di komputer mini milik Mari mereka bisa menemukan lokasi dari kastil bayangan yang berada di utara. Mereka memasuki sebuah hutan untuk memotong rute perjalanan yang menurut kalkulasi sang profesor cilik itu mereka akan menghemat waktu sebanyak 2 jam.

Mereka berjalan di hutan tersebut diiringi dengan suara angin yang tenang dan hewan-hewan kecil yang sesekali lewat di dekat mereka. Ryan yang paling sering berkunjung kemari untuk mencari tanaman yang bisa ia tanam di rumah memandu mencari jalan yang aman tanpa perlu menemui hewan predator atau lumpur hisap. Ryan yang begitu hafal setiap lokasi, hewan dan tanaman apa yang tumbuh dalam hutan tersebut tiba-tiba menabrak sebuah pohon yang ia yakini tidak ada sebelumnya.

"Sungguh aku tak pernah melihat ada pohon di sini sebelumnya." Pemuda elf itu menjelaskan pada teman-temannya yang ragu.

"Oh ya? Pohon di sini semua terlihat sama bagiku." Bantah Arme yang kemudian mendapat deathglare dari pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

Sebuah geraman keras terdegar begitu dekat hingga membuat burung-burung beterbangan dari sarangnya. Lire yang juga seorang pecinta alam tahu bahwa ini pertanda buruk. Benar saja, sesaat setelahnya terjadi gempa, permukaan tanah menyembul keluar semakin tinggi dan.. berdiri? Mereka berhadapan dengan mahluk tanah yang besar dengan pohon tadi di punggungnya. Ia membawa benda besar semacam paku di tangan kirinya lalu mulai menggeram ke arah mereka.

"Baiklah, kau benar Ryan." Aku Arme setelah melihat monster tanah di depannya.

Mahluk itu berlari dan menyerang dengan paku besarnya. Semua melompat menghindar cukup mudah karena mahluk itu bergerak lamban oleh ukurannya. Mereka menyiapkan senjata masing-masing dan mulai menyerang, namun tak satupun dari mereka dapat menggoreskan luka di tubuh mahluk itu. Kulitnya sangat keras seperti batu.

"Hya!" Tiba-tiba seekor serigala _orange_ datang menggigit dan mencakar mahluk tersebut dengan cepat.

"Kalian pergilah. Biar aku hadapi mahluk ini." Ujar serigala berbulu _orange _yang ternyata adalah Ryan.

"Jangan bertindak sok pahlawan. Mahluk ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh!" Seru Jin dengan nada garang.

"Kalian hanya akan membuang-buang waktu jika tetap di sini. AUU!" Lolongnya untuk mendapat perhatian penuh dari monster aneh itu sementara yang lain mendapat celah untuk keluar. Tapi ketika sampai Lire langsung berbalik arah dan menembakkan panah-panahnya ke punggung mahluk itu yang terlihat hampir memukul sang serigala dengan pakunya.

"Lire!" Panggil Rin dari luar hutan.

"Aku akan membantu di sini." Kemudian ia berlari sambil menembakkan _crossbow _di kedua tangannya dengan lihai.

Sang kapten hanya menatap sebentar kedua anggota timnya yang sedang berjuang merobohkan monster tanah tersebut kemudian segera mengkerahkan sisa pasukannya kembali ke tujuan awal.

.

Setelah sekitar satu kilometer mereka tiba di sebuah gerbang besi besar yang merupakan area pemakaman. Semakin jauh mereka masuk, semakin gelap dan mencekam suasananya. Padahal saat itu masih siang hari tapi mereka bisa melihat bulan di atas sana. Yang lebih mengherankan adalah pajangan tulang belulang dan labu dimana-mana.

"Bukankah ini masih awal bulan September?" Tanya Ley memastikan bahwa hari hallowe'en masih jauh.

Amy yang melihat hiasan labu itu melonjak senang lalu menghampiri salah satunya. Jin sudah memperingatkan namun Amy bersikeras hendak membuka labu tersebut. Berharap ada banyak permen dan manisan namun ia salah Ketika ia menyentuh tutup labunya tiba-tiba sinar menyala dari dalam labu. Labu itu berputar dengan sendirinya, menampakkan cahaya dibalik raut wajah yang terukir disisinya. Amy terkisap. Untungnya Jin tepat waktu menariknya menjauh sebelum labu aneh itu meledak.

"Bagus sekali kepala labu. Kau membangkitkan jiwa-jiwa yang tertidur di sini." Kata Elesis dengan nada sarkastik, melihat sekarang lebih banyak labu yang menyala, melayang kesana-kemari. Bahkan tulang-tulang yang berserakan terseret berkumpul membentuk kerangka manusia lengkap dan.. hidup.

Para labu dan _undead_ tersebut bergerak ke arah mereka dengan amat sangat lamban, tapi dari jumlahnya.. mereka terkepung.

"Angkat senjata kalian!" Teriak Dio mengingatkan semua yang tercengang (A/N : Elesis & Amy). Mereka mulai menghabisi zombie itu sedikit sedikit demi sedikit. Arme merasakan sesuatu merambat di kakinya, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Ketika ia melihat kebawah, puluhan tangan-tangan pucat dan kotor oleh tanah dan darah keluar dari dalam tanah dan terus merembat menaiki kakinya.

"GYAAA!" Teriaknya membuat anggota lain menoleh padanya. Tapi ketika mereka hendak datang menolong tangan-tangan yang sama juga menangkap kaki mereka.

"Cih!" Decih Rufus sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menembaki tangan-tangan yang menggapai kakinya.

Serangan apapun tidak mempan untuk membuat tangan-tangan tersebut berhenti. Sesaat kemudian _portal _sihir berwarna merah terbuka dibawah mereka. Perlahan tangan mayat menarik mereka masuk semakin dalam ke _portal._ Mereka tak dapat bergerak sama sekali hingga seluruhnya terbenam dan _portal _tersebut menghilang.

Seorang dengan pakaian lusuh, bertudung, bertopeng setengah wajah berwarna putih dan tongkat panjang mengintai dari balik pohon dengan seringainya. Namun tak lama kemudian ia melompat keluar sebelum sesuatu.. lebih tepatnya seseorang menyerang dari belakang dan menghancurkan pohon tempatnya bersembunyi hingga tumbang.

"Tampaknya aku melewatkan seekor." Ujar mahluk aneh itu saat melihat seorang yang telah menyerangnya barusan.

"Aku sudah merasakan hawa kehadiranmu sejak awal, jadi aku memisahkan diri agar tak terlihat olehmu, tuan _necromancer_." Ujar lelaki berambut semu ungu itu dengan senyum dan wajah _innocent_.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain selain menghentikanmu di sini." Mahluk itu mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

"Begitukah?" Tanyanya masih dengan wajah _innocent_. Sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah 180 derajat. Pandangan dan senyumnya terlihat sadis disertai pose bertarung ala _martial arts_nya.

"Aku menantikannya. Majulah!" Tantang Azin sembari menggerakkan jari tangan kirinya yang dibalut armguard maju dan mundur seperti cara seorang _master kungfu _yang menantang lawannya untuk maju menyerang lebih dahulu.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain Amy sedang membangunkan timnya satu per satu setelah mereka ditelan portal dan terdampar di tempat antah berantah ini. Segalanya terlihat merah dan hawa disini amat sangat panas seperti oven.

"Tempat apa ini? Dimana kita?" Tanya Arme sambil melihat sekeliling yang ada hanya reruntuhan batu hitam. Sekilas mirip labirin itu.

Mari mengecek keberadaan mereka tapi ia menggelengkan kepala setelah menekan beberapa tombol komputer mininya yang sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Jangankan menerima sinyal, untuk menghidupkannya saja tidak bisa. Kejadian macam ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Semua benda yang ia bawa adalah benda yang sudah teruji kemampuannya tapi entah kenapa di saat seperti ini harus mengalami masalah.

"Adakah dari kalian yang melihat Azin?" Tanya Jin saat tak menemukan teman sekaligus _rival_nya itu dimanapun sedangkan yang lain lengkap berada di situ. Semua mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin ia tidak ikut jatuh ke tempat apapun ini." Kata Elesis menyimpulkan.

"Kuharap begitu." Timpal Jin.

Kapten Elesis melihat sesuatu seperti sebuah jembatan di kejauhan yang menjulang ke langit. Karena mereka datang dari atas jadi pastinya itu tiket mereka keluar. Seiring mereka berjalan semakin jelas terdengar jeritan, tangisan dan teriakan minta tolong atau ampun dari segala arah.

"Ugh, aura jiwa-jiwa berdosa ini membuatku mual." Rufus menutup hidung dan mulutnya untuk mengurangi hasrat membunuhnya. Dio dan Ley juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk mempertahankan kesadaran mereka dari insting alami seorang_ demon_.

Mereka tiba di pangkal sebuah jalan panjang yang tak terlihat ujungnya karena tertutup awan. Jalan tersebut lurus dan menanjak ke atas sedikit tanpa adanya pagar pembatas di kedua sisinya. Jika mereka jatuh entah apa yang akan menanti di bawah sana.

Ketika sang kapten melangkahkan kaki ke atas jembatan itu tangannya ditarik mundur hingga ia terjatuh, kemudian terdengar dentingan metal saling beradu. Ternyata Zero yang menggantikan posisinya dalam _defence stance _untuk menahan serangan pedang besar dari raksasa berjubah dan bertopeng abu-abu tua dihadapannya.

"Manusia hidup berada di neraka? Kejadian yang sangat langka. Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kemari?" Raksasa itu bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, siapa peduli. Siapapun yang sudah masuk kemari tidak akan kubiarkan kembali." Ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, menghasilkan energi putih keunguan berbentuk bulan sabit yang bergerak cepat ke arah mereka. Kali ini dengan salah satu skillnya, Zero menyerap serangan tersebut.

"Kalian pergilah. Aku akan menahannya." Suruhnya dengan nada datar sambil menghentakkan pedang iblisnya ke depan.

"BITE OFF!" Raksasa yang terkena imbasnya terlontar jauh.

Sementara Zero bergerak mendekati lawan, tim sudah mulai berlari mendaki jembatan panjang tadi. Tanpa diduga raksasa itu melakukan teleport ke belakang sang pemuda hendak melancarkan serangan. "Eyes of The Storm!" Rin yang menyadarinya lebih awal sudah lebih dahulu berbalik, mengeluarkan pusaran angin besar berbentuk bola yang membuat raksasa tadi menjadi susah bergerak.

"KAU!" Geram sang raksasa.

"Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu menghalangi tujuan kami. Zero!" Dari belakang pemuda ber_blindfold_ tadi kembali menyerang selagi lawan tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar.

"BLEEDING GASH!"

.

Sisa tim sudah mencapai ujung dan melewati _portal_ hitam menuju dunia atas. Mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang mirip kuil, dipenuhi dengan sungai dan air terjun lava. Suhunya pun sangat panas meski tak sepanas di tempat yang diyakini sebagai 'neraka' tadi.

"Menurut GPS kita sekarang berada di lokasi tujuan. Tapi kalau melihat dari pemandangan di sini sepertinya kita berada di _basement_." Jelas Mari yang melihat dari PDAnya yang kembali berfungsi normal.

Mereka menyusuri jalan di tepi. Berhati-hati agar tidak tergelincir jatuh ke dalam kolam kolam lava di bawah sana. Setelah beberapa lantai dilalui mereka menemukan _portal_ biru di dinding di depan sana. Oleh karena jalan terputus di sana jadi mereka yakin kalau_ portal _tersebut akan membawa mereka ke lantai diatasnya. Namun sebuah cakar besar menghantam jalan kecil yang akan mereka lewati hingga roboh. Seekor naga besar muncul dari dalam kolam lava dengan nafas apinya yang menyembur keluar.

"Sebelah sini!" Dio melemparinya dengan panah-panah energi selagi melayang di sisi seberang dari sisi seberang portal tadi dengan sayap kalelawarnya yang besar. Sang naga yang murka menyemburkan apinya secara beruntun. Dio terbang menghindari dengan lihai, namun ia tak melihat cakar besar sang naga melayang ke arahnya dari arah kanan, sukses membuatnya terhempas ke dinding dengan sangat keras.

"Dio!" Teriakan sang _fighter_ membuat naga tersebut kembali memperhatikan mereka.

"Arme, _teleport_kan semuanya. Aku akan memastikan naga ini tidak menghancurkan _portal _kita." Ia membuka _portal_ dimensi dan memanggil kedua partnernya untuk membantu. Mary mengganggu dengan gonggongannya lalu Gargolyte menyemburkan nafas esnya untuk menahan sang naga sementara majikan mereka membantu si stygian keluar dari dalam lubang di dinding. Arme memfokuskan mana ke _war staff_nya lalu dihentakkannya ke lantai. Sekejap kemudian tim yang tersisa berpindah tempat ke hadapan _portal_. Satu per satu mereka masuk meninggalkan keduanya dengan harapan mereka akan segera menyusul.

.

Seperti baru keluar dari dalam kandang buaya masuk ke kandang singa, mereka mendapat sambutan yang cukup meriah di luar _portal_. Sepasukan tengkorak dan seorang dengan pakaian _armor _lengkap menunggu di singasananya. Jin mengenal cara berdiri tengkorak-tengkorak itu. Ia benar benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. Tak kusangka kalian berhasil sampai kemari bocah-bocah." Puji seorang dari singasananya dengan nada mengejek. Tiba-tiba Jin berlari dengan sangat cepat memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan 3 tendangan beruntun.

"HANUMAN!" Serangannya meleset. Ia hanya berhasil menghancurkan kursi singasana itu sementara orang tadi sudah di belakangnya, menarik bajunya dan membantingnya di hadapan anggota tim lain.

"Tidak-tidak Jin. Tidak baik bersikap seperti itu pada seniormu." Tawanya dengan antagonis sementara Amy dan Arme membantu sang _martial artist_ untuk berdiri.

"Jelaskan padaku.. APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA SELURUH ANGGOTA PERGURUAN KITA?!" Bentaknya melepaskan diri dari pegangan kedua temannya lalu kembali menyerang orang itu.

"Anggota Silver Knights ini sangat lemah. Tapi kau jauh melampaui mereka. Bergabunglah denganku dan sang ratu maka kita dapat bersama menguasai dunia!" Ajaknya sembari menghindari setiap serangan dari sang _fighter_.

"Aku tidak sudi! Kau akan kuhabisi di sini Victor!" Ia langsung memasuki level _burning _untuk menyerang dengan kekuatan berlipat ganda.

"Seorang penghianat memang layak untuk diadili." Geram Elesis.

"Aku sudah lama memburunya tapi kurasa lebih baik masalah ini kuserahkan padanya." Rufus menimpali. Karena ini masalah internal dalam organisasi. Ada baiknya ia tak ikut campur.

Mereka pun bergegas menuju _portal_ ke lantai selanjutnya. Ketika ketiga anggota lain sudah masuk Amy berhenti.

"Terima kasih kalian mau mengerti." Amy mengeluarkan chakraninya lalu berbalik memunggungi _portal_.

"Amy?" Panggil Arme yang masih belum memasuki _portal_.

"Aku akan tinggal. Jin membutuhkanku di sini." Ia mengumpulkan _mana_nya untuk memberi bantuan jika diperlukan.

"Berhati-hatilah." Ucap Arme singkat sebelum menyusul ketiga yang lain ke dalam _portal_.

.

Kali ini mereka tiba di ruangan yang tertutup es dan salju. Hawa di sana begitu dingin hingga mereka dapat melihat uap nafas mereka sendiri. Ruangan tersebut berhiaskan tulisan-tulisan kuno di dinding dan lantainya membentuk garis panjang ke seluruh ruangan. Beruntungnya tidak ada monster yang menghadang jadi mereka langsung mencari _portal_ ke lantai berikutnya di ujung lain ruangan.. Mereka langsung mengerem langkah ketika mendapati portal tertutup oleh lapisan es yang cukup tebal. Kapten Elesis hendak menghantam es tersebut hingga pecah tapi Mari menghalangi niatnya.

"Ada kemungkinan kau bisa menghancurkan _portal_nya juga. Lebih baik kita lelehkan esnya dengan api." Nasehat sang _rune caster_.

Arme mengangguk, mengumpulkan mana dan membuat api unggun di depan es itu. Perlahan es mulai mencair, begitu juga dengan salju di sekitar api. Tanpa sadar mereka telah mengaktifkan_ rune_ yang terpahat di lantai dengan api tadi. Tulisan artefak itu menyala _orange_, terus menjalar hingga_ rune _di seluruh ruangan tersebut menyala disusul dengan auman yang menggema.

"Ini buruk."

Sang bounty hunter menyiapkan eyetooth dalam genggamannya. Saat itulah puluhan macan putih spesies _sabertooth _keluar dari antara pilar-pilar penyangga. Spontan Elesis dan Mari bersiaga dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Arme, tetap lelehkan esnya. Mari, kau jaga Arme. Jangan biarkan monster-monster ini mengganggu proses pelelehan." Kemudian ia berlari ke kumpulan macan tersebut, diikuti oleh sang _bounty hunter._

Elesis bergerak lincah bagai menari dengan pedangnya. Rufus berdiri di satu poros lalu berputar sambil menembak semua macan di sekelilinganya. Mari memutar dan memukulkan _mallet_nya dengan gemulai, membuat macan-macan yang mendekat terpental kembali ke tengah ruangan. Arme terus menggunakan sihir _fire bust _unuk melelehkan es yang mengurung _portal_.

"Mereka terus bermunculan. Tidak ada habisnya." Rutuk Elesis terengah-engah. Sementara macan-macan terus bermunculan setiap 2 menit dengan kekuatan yang semakin meningkat.

"Teman-taman, portal sudah bisa digunakan." Teriak Arme dari ujung ruangan. Mereka segera berlari ke arah Mari dan Arme, sesekali memukul, menebas dan menembak macan yang hendak menyerang mereka.

"Ayo cepat!" Arme mendorong Mari masuk lebih dahulu lalu menyusul segera setelahnya. Elesis yang hendak masuk berbalik karena tidak merasakan anggota keempat di dekatnya.

"Kenapa cuma berdiri di sana? Ayo cepat masuk!" Teriaknya pada sang _bounty hunter _yang berdiri 3 meter dari pintu portal.

"Aku tinggal di sini untuk menjaga portal tetap aktif bagi yang lain di belakang sana." Jawabnya sambil terus bersiaga di hadapan puluhan macan yang mengambil posisi untuk menerkam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu."

"Tidak perlu. Mereka jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku." Beberapa macan melompat untuk menerkam. Dengan beberapa tembakan saja mereka tumbang.

"PERGILAH!" Suruhnya lalu melompat ke dalam kerumunan macan dan membunuh mereka satu per satu.

Sang kapten dengan berat hati lagi-lagi harus membiarkan anggota timnya bertarung sendirian tanpa ia tahu apakah mereka dapat kembali dengan selamat atau tidak.

.

Sang kapten keluar dari _portal_. Terlihat hamparan bukit-bukit pasir sepanjang mata memandang. Ia terpana akan keindahannya dengan _portal _biru tak jauh didepan sana. Ia mengambil langkah lalu 'BLUK!' terjatuh dari atas batuan besar letak_ portal _keluar tadi berada, wajah lebih dahulu. Ia duduk lalu membersihkan wajahnya dari pasir. Dihadapannya Arme dan Mari mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu berdiri.

"Dimana Rufus?" Tanya Arme karena sang _bounty hunter _tidak kunjung keluar dari portal.

"Dia.. Tidak ikut." Jawab sang kapten dengan suara berat. Arme juga terlihat down, meninggalkan lebih dari setengah anggota tim.

"Aku yakin semua teman-teman kita di belakang sana tahu apa yang mereka lakukan." Mari berusaha membangkitkan semangat mereka lagi meski dengan nada datar.

Mereka bersama-sama berjalan melewati bukit-bukit pasir. Suasana begitu sepi, hanya suara desisan angin dan sedikit suara berderak. Kapten Elesis langsung menarik pedangnya ke posisi siaga, mengedarkan pandangan kesana kemari dengan memincingkan mata.

"Kalian dengar itu?" Tanya sang kapten pada kedua teman satu timnya.

"Dengar apa?" Arme justru bertanya balik.

"Mungkin halusinasiku saja, tapi tadi kurasa ada suara mesin." Sang kapten kembali berjalan dengan pedang tersimpan di balik punggungnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian Arme merasa gundukan-gundukan pasir di sekitar mereka bergerak. Ia sangat yakin kalau itu bukanlah _motion effect _yang terjadi saat berjalan ataupun fatamorgana. Diam-diam ia memisahkan diri untuk mendekati salah satu gundukan pasir yang diyakininya bergerak sesaat yang lalu. Sebuah benda besi bulat mengintip dari balik pasir. Arme menggunakan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan sedikit pasir yang menutupi besi tersebut. Sebuah katub besi terbuka berisikan kristal dengan lampu _led_ merah sebagai intinya. Gempa mengguncang bersamaan dengan munculnya tangan dari sisi kiri, lalu kanan, lalu berdiri keluar dari gundukan pasir. Tidak hanya satu tapi puluhan robot yang sama muncul dari setiap gundukan pasir disana dan mengepung mereka.

"DK-mark prototype I." Kata Mari datar saat memperhatikan salah satu robot yang tangannya dialiri listrik statis.

"Merasa familiar dengan besi rongsok ini, profesor?" Tanya Elesis sambil menghindar dari salah satu serangan bola listrik.

"Robot android pertamaku yang dicuri setahun lalu." Jawab sang profesor singkat, padat, jelas.

"Pasti ratu itulah dalang dibalik semua ini." Tambah Arme sambil melemparkan _lightning bolt_.

Mari lari ke balik gundukan pasir, melepaskan ransel dan mengeluarkan benda seperti duri raksasa sebanyak 4 buah. Dengan sedikit pengaturan duri-duri tersebut melayang seperti pelindung di sekeliling sang profesor. Ia memfokuskan _mana_nya di telapak tangan sehingga keempat duri membentuk corong di depan tangannya, berfungsi sebagai _amplifier_ yang memperkuat serangannya. Dengan sekali tembak ia memukul salah satu robot menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Sirkuit DK-mark I masih belum sempurna. Sebaiknya aku hancurkan. Kalian pergilah duluan." Ia menembak, mengkonsletkan sirkuitnya, membuatnya meledak berkeping-keping. Bagian-bagian besi dan kabel berserakan seperti hujan meteor sepanjang jalan menuju ke _portal_ berikutnya.

.

Mereka melompat keluar dari dalam _portal _ke sebuah ruangan biasa dengan seekor naga hitam yang menjaga ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada _portal _lagi, mereka menemukan tangga sebagai gantinya. Setiap kali mereka mendekat sang naga menghalangi mereka dengan sabetan ekornya yang keras atau nafas apinya. Elesis memberi ide pada Arme. Ide yang tak berbeda dari teman-temannya dibelakang sana.

"Dengar pendek.."

"Jangan panggil aku pendek!" Protes sang pesulap.

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, kau pergilah ke atas."

"Tapi.."

"SEKARANG!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban sang kapten langsung menggiring sang naga menjauh dari tangga sehingga jalan terbuka lebar bagi sang pesulap untuk lewat. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Arme berlari menaiki tangga ke atap kastil.

"Semoga berhasil pendek." Bisiknya sembari menahan gigitan sang naga dengan pedangnya.

.

Gadis berambut violet lengkap dengan tongkat sihirnya mulai terlihat dari tangga. Suasana atap sana sangat kelam dengan langit mendung. Dikejauhan ia dapat melihat sosok yang selama ini mereka cari. Sosok pemuda berambut_ silver_ berdiri dengan gagah mengenakan pakaian asing dan jubah. Menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran lain tanpa ragu sang pesulap berlari mendekatinya.

"LASS!"

Sebuah kunai melayang menyayat sedikit pipi kiri Arme. Darah segar meleleh dari luka tersebut. Yang lebih membuatnya kaget sekaligus kecewa adalah.. seorang yang melempar kunai tersebut.. Lass sendiri.

"Uuu.. Kasihan sekali.. Seorang yang sangat kau sayangi telah berpaling darimu." Ujar seorang wanita berambut _violet_ ikal panjang dengan poni menutupi mata _scarlet_ sebelah kirinya, mengenakan gaun malam yang anggun lengkap dengan mahkota merah hitam diatas kepalanya yang muncul dari bayangan di belakang sang _sharpshooter_. Arme menatapnya tajam.

"Kau.. Ratu kegelapan.." Geram sang pesulap pada wanita itu.

"Ya.. ya.. Akulah Ratu kegelapan, Kaze'Aze! Terimakasih atas mainan baru ini.. khu khu khu." Ujarnya sembari menarik Lass ke dalam dekapannya.

Arme hanya diam. Lass yang ia lihat saat ini bukanlah Lass yang ia kenal. Ia terlihat seperti orang kerasukan dengan mata berwarna putih dan tatapan kosong. Diam tanpa emosi sedikitpun terpancar diwajahnya.

"Kau tahu nona pesulap cilik." Ia melepaskan Lass lalu berjalan mendekati Arme.

"Aku tertarik dengan kekuatan sihirmu yang besar sehingga Kamiki, monster ciptaanku yang terkuatpun berlutut dihadapanmu." Ia menganggkat sedikit dagu Arme agar mereka dapat bertatap mata. _Violet_ bertemu _Scarlet_.

"Bergabunglah denganku. Dengan kekuatanmu aku bisa menguasai dunia.. dan aku bisa memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, termasuk membebaskan teman berambut putihmu itu." Arme menepis tangan sang ratu dengan war _staff_nya lalu mundur selangkah.

"Aku tidak akan menghianati teman-temanku dibelakang sana. Mereka telah berjuang menolong untuk mendapatkan Lass kembali."

Saat itu, kilasan-kilasan waktu saat teman-temannya mengajukan diri untuk tinggal di rintangan sebelumnya terbesit dibenaknya seperti film yang diputar ulang. Sieghart dengan seringainya dan soluna terpanggul di pundaknya. Ronan dengan senyum lembut sebelum akhirnya melawan Gaikoz. Ryan dalam wujud serigala dan Lire melawan Troll. Azin yang seorang _yandere_, berwajah manis namun bermental mengerikan. Zero yang selalu diam melindungi kapten Elesis dan Rin yang ramah juga membantu disisinya dalam menghalangi Gardosen. Dio yang selalu berwajah masam mengalihkan sang naga neraka Basilisk dan Ley yang menyuruhnya menteleportkan semua. Jin dengan gigihnya melawan Victor si penghianat. Amy yang berbalik dari portal demi mendampingi sang fighter. Rufus mempertaruhkan nyawanya melawan sepasukan macan yang tidak ada habisnya. Mari yang menyuruh mereka pergi lebih dahulu sementara ia mengatasi puluhan robot hasil ciptaannya sendiri. Kapten Elesis yang berani melawan seekor naga sendirian dan menyuruhnya pergi lebih dahulu.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali meski itu berarti harus melawanmu Kaze'Aze." Ujarnya ketus sambil mengacungkan war _staff_nya yang menyala penuh _mana _ke sang ratu.

"Ohoho.. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi.." Ekspresi seorang _lady_ yang sedaritadi diperlihatkannya berubah menjadi maniak. Ia melompat kembali kedalam bayang-bayang tempatnya berdiam tadi.

"Orang yang akan kau lawan adalah DIA!" Ia menghilang dalam bayangan tersebut, seketika mata putih Lass menyala. Lass mengeluarkan _dagger_nya lalu mulai menyerang Arme.

"Thunder Slash!"

.

**-:-:-:-To be continued-:-:-:-**

.

Author : CUT! Otsukaresama!

All char : *tepar*

Author : Jiah pada K.O. semua..

Jin : Habisnya kau menyuruh kami semua bertarung dalam satu episode.

Gardosen : Aku butuh liburan.. *meninggalkan studio*

Kaze'Aze : Aku mau ke salon dulu.. mau spa, creambath, menicure/pedicure.. khu khu khu..*meninggalkan studio juga*

Chasers : *merinding*

.

Ronan : Quiz time.. Dan sepertinya akan menjadi kuis terakhir kita.. Silahkan Knight Master..

KM : Terimakasih Ronan.. Pertanyaannya adalah :

**1. Siapakah Impeach?**

**2. Siapakah Lilian Arquemeece?**

Petunjuk : kalian dapat menemui mereka di Plaza/Park.

.

Author : Sekarang author harus mempelajari 4th special skill semua char untuk menyelesaikan chapter berikutnya. *langsung browsing ke internet*

Arme : Tak terasa sebentar lagi cerita ini akan selesai..

Author : Hei! Jangan spoiler dong!

Lass : Sekitar 2 atau 3 chapter lagi..

Author : Lassie! XI

Lass : Thanks to read everyone.. and Mind to review? *langsung kabur sama Arme*

Author : Kembali kalian! *kejar*

.

See you next chapter~


End file.
